The Son of Aphrodite
by yglivetoparty
Summary: OC - Decades after the Battle for Olympus, 17 year-old Paris Monroe sees his world turn upside down when a monster attacks him and his best friend at school one morning. He soon discovers to be a demigod, son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love.
1. One

One

It all happened fast. In a second there I was, sitting on a bench at the school patio watching the girls, sharing a bag of Cheetos with Markus, my best friend. In the other, all I saw were claws, feather, flaming eyes and orange Cheetos flying through the air in slow motion.

Till then, it was just another day. My class started at 7 am, so naturally I woke up at 6:55. Two consecutive periods of Algebra before recess and me two steps away from suicide. As always, I couldn't stand still during class – in a moment I was drawing a caricature of the teacher, in the other I was playing with my pen as if it was a sword, then I was passing notes to Markus, and later I stood moving on my chair, trying to find the most comfortable position. Doing all sorts of stuff, except paying attention to the class.

The recess finally came and it was when my world turned upside down. Cliché, I know. But if something like this ever happened to you, then you know there's no better way to describe it.

- So, Paris. Have you decided what you're gonna do this summer yet? - said Markus (Paris is me, by the way. No, like the Trojan prince. Not the spoiled heiress), while orange bits of Cheetos fell from his mouth like ashes from a volcano.

- Well, I'm sorting out the options. I could spend a month near the beach, but no. I hate the sun and I hate the sea. I could get a job or do a course about something I never thought of doing… Or I could stay home, on the computer, doing something that truly matters.

- Wow, dude. You gotta go out more! See the world, have adventures. Don't you wanna do that?

- I do. A lot. But I don't know… Something's still missing. I think it's not the right time or maybe I'm just not ready yet.

- You were born ready, Paris.

- What do you mean, Markus?

My dark-skinned friend stroked his goatee, filled his hand with cheetos and tried to hide it – Nothing. Forget it.

That's Markus. Always saying mysterious stuff like that and then changing the subject as if it was nothing important. I grabbed some cheetos and started taking them to my mouth when it happened.

I don't remember much, to be honest. Just flashes and random images. It's all very shocking the first time it happens. Markus pushed me aside with his shoulder, I fell from the bench and all I saw were pieces of white wood flying amongst orange cheetos. Then, my vision was filled by the most terrifying _thing _I had ever seen in my 17 years of life. Huge arms with muscles the size of my head, sharp black claws, so polished I remember seeing the reflection of my scared face on them. Feathers also black like a crow's, then a human face with a crown of feathers around it instead of hair and eyes so red they looked like blood on fire.

I always thought I'd be completely paralyzed in situations like these, but I don't know what got into me. I rolled to the side the instant the creature tried to put its claws through my chest. I grabbed a broken piece of wood from the bench and slammed it against its head, which didn't seem to hurt him much. The thing looked at me and roared. Its bad breath filled my nostrils. Suddenly the stench of Markus's old snickers seemed like French perfume.

- Paris, run! – shouted Markus, on the other side of the creature, a knife in his left hand and a… Flute in the other? – Run, Paris! I'll distract him!

He started playing a complex melody with his flute and the creature screeched like a horse suffering from throat cancer – an indescribable sound – and covered its ears with its hands. Around me, people were running and screaming desperately. They all ran toward the school exits, and I decided to do the same. I was passing through a classroom when a loud bang threw me to the side. In front of me was the infernal humanoid crow, after breaking one of the walls of the corridor and throwing me against the lockers. I was dizzy and confused because of the hit. When I managed to focus my eyes, I saw the creature's face inches away from mine. Its human nostrils contracted, as if it was trying to sniff something.

- This is the end of the line for you, Hero. Who should I dedicate your death to? – it sniffed harder, widened his eyes and looked confused – What in the name of… It can't be! How did it… - the monster was interrupted by a knife that reached its heart through it's back.

- Have a nice summer, I heard the Tartarus is lovely this time of year. – said Markus while the creature screeched in pain and disappeared in a golden and smelly cloud of dust.

- What the… What the fuck just happened here? – My head hurt and my vision became out of focus. All I saw was what I presumed to be Markus come next to me before falling out of conscious.


	2. Two

Two

When I regained consciousness, I was on the backseat of a moving car. I immediately recognized the white leather seats. I was in my father's 1977 Camaro. I looked at the front seat and there he was, driving, with Markus beside him.

- Paris. – said my dad seeing me through the rear-view mirror – I'm glad you woke up, son.

- Dad? Markus? – I sat down. My head was hurting bad – Wow, I just had the strangest dream.

- Feathers, red eyes, psychotic body-builder crow? – said Markus without turning back.

- How did you… - motherfucker – Holy shit.

- Yep. How's your head? – he said, this time turning around to look at me.

I stared at him not sure if he was serious or not.

- Is this real life?

- More real every day. – said Markus. He seemed to have waited for that moment a long time.

- Paris, look, there are certain things I didn't tell you. – my dad started talking, looking at me through the rear-view mirror – Your mother…

I stared at him, without a clue as to what was going on. He never talked about my mother and he chose exactly now to tell me a little bit more about her?

I never met her. She and my dad never married. He told me she was a summer love that ended up in pregnancy. Nine months later, she knocked at his door with me in her arms. According to him, she had an important job or something, which was why she gave me for him to raise.

- Dad, I was just attacked by a fucking monster. A real fucking monster. I don't think it's the best time for you to tell me more curiosities about the woman that abandoned me at your doorway.

My dad's expression closed. He always got like that whenever someone talked about my mother in a slightly negative tone.

- Don't talk like that, Paris. Your mother loved you. You didn't see how devastated she was by having to leave you behind. But she had no choice. There are much, _much_ bigger things than me and you, son.

I looked down with discipline. But inside I was raging with anger. How could he talk like that about the woman that abandoned us? What type of loving mother abandons her new-born son just like that?

- Your mother… She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I remember every single second we spent together. Letting her go broke my heart in a way that's impossible to fix.

That was true. I had never seen my father, a charming 42 year old bachelor, have a steady relationship with anyone. And it wasn't for a lack of candidates. He was very, I repeat, VERY popular with the ladies. But nothing ever lasted longer than one night.

It's amazing how we couldn't be more different.

- I always knew she wasn't a normal woman. She was way too… - he seemed lost for words – beautiful. In every way. It was only on the day she left you with me that I understood it all. That everything made sense.

- Oh my god. – I said, seriously. Very seriously. – My mother was an alien.

You can laugh now. But if you were in my place you would've thought about that before thinking about the right answer.

My dad laughed and relaxed, before it he was about to cry.

– No, Paris. She wasn't an alien.

I admit it. I was kinda relieved to hear that.

My dad stood still, he seemed to struggle to find the right way of saying what he wanted to say. Beside him, the always impatient Markus sighed and said:

- A goddess, Paris. Your mother was a goddess.

I looked at him as if he was the only blue apple in the world. I turned to my father, expecting him to burst out laughing, but his face was more serious than ever.

- You can only be joking. – I said. It was an information way too big to swallow at the first try.

Markus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started again, like a kindergarten teacher before a slow student.

- Paris, what do you know about greek mythology? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Mount Olympus, heroes, monsters?

I shrugged.

- I had a book about mythology that was my favorite when I was a kid, I can say I know enough about it. But what does it have to do with my mother?

As I said the words, it all started to fall into place.

- What if I told you, Paris… That the greek gods are still alive to this day, and that they currently live right here, in the United States?

I opened my eyes wide. I think he took that as a sign that I was starting to comprehend, cause he continued.

- You remember in the stories, how the gods used to come down to Earth and fall in love with mortals? And how out of those relationships, children were born? Special children. Half human, half god?

- The Heroes. Demigods. – I muttered, too shocked to express any type of reaction. The memory of the monster with its infernal face inches away from mine came to my head.

"_It's the end of the line for you, Hero"._

My God – I mean – My gods.

Markus smiled at my expression and agreed.

- That's right, Paris. You're a demigod! – he shouted laughing, hitting the car panel with his hand as if he had just won the lottery.

My head span and span and span. That was way too much information to process at once. Yet, suddenly, it all started to make sense.

- You're very lucky, Paris. – said Markus, losing his smile – Most demigods don't even get to live to see their 17th birthday. Your father did a very good job hiding you from monsters.

I was slowly regaining my ability to rationalize.

- How… How many like… me… exist?

- We don't know – sighed Markus – We have over 80 at Camp Half-Blood. But many others die at a young age by the hand of monsters, or get to live a normal life and change the world in the process. You might know a few of them: Barack Obama, Bono Vox, Nelson Mandela, Steve Jobs…

Markus listed another dozen names, but my mind was too busy to listen.

- Woah, wait up. Camp Half-Blood?

- It's where we're taking you, Paris. – said suddenly my dad, his voice sounding heavy, as if he was holding back tears.

- It's the only safe place for demigods that were discovered, like you, Paris. There you'll find others like you, maybe even some siblings, and will be trained to become a first-class hero.

Siblings. Of course. I must not be the only son of… Whoever goddess was my mother... It'll be weird. I went through my whole life as an only child. It would take some time till I got used to all of this.

- And where is this… Camp? – I asked. I was finally almost back to normal, but still anxious like I never was before in my life.

- Just off Long Island. – said Markus – We're almost there.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying uselessly to calm down my heart.

Now tell me I wasn't right when I said my life was about to be turned upside down…


	3. Three

Three

Around half-an-hour later, we stopped the car in the middle of the highway. At our left began a hill covered by trees, a lonely pine on its top.

I looked at Markus.

- Is this it?

- On the other side of the hill, Paris.

I stared at the lonely pine and a chill went through my body like electricity. My dad opened the trunk of the Camaro and picked up a small travel bag.

- I was in a hurry, I'm sorry if I didn't get your favorite clothes. – he said, handing me the bag. It was pretty light, it didn't seem to hold anything more than a few changes of clothing.

- How long will I have to stay here? – I turned around to ask Markus, but he was nowhere to be seen – What the fuck! Markus?

- We don't know. At least the whole summer, but it depends on you. Some demigods stay the entire year. – his voice came from the other side of the car, but I couldn't see him.

- I don't know when we'll see each other again, son. – my dad hugged me, his eyes were starting to get wet – I hope you get along fine here. I can't imagine how you must be feeling.

- You have no idea. – I smirked nervously. My heart hammered against my chest. I was about to start a new life, leave it all behind. But for some reason, I wasn't sad. I was just anxious, like a player sitting on the bench, waiting to get out there and play.

- Okay, all set? – said Markus behind me. I turned around and almost fell backwards. Markus was without pants or snickers, but that wasn't the scary part. From his waist down there was nothing but a thick layer of black fur and, instead of feet, two goat hooves.

- Dude, you're a goat. – I took my hand to my head as if I was checking my temperature. But really I was checking to see if it was still there. Okay, I hadn't lost my head.

- A satyr to be exact. – he said, stroking his goatee – I was assigned as your protector, two years ago. Today my mission ends.

- I think I need to sit down. – my vision span and I felt as if I was going to pass out at any minute. What the fuck was happening? I've gone crazy. I have finally gone crazy.

- We have no time! The camp borders are one of the most monster populated places in the world. The worst kind of monsters live nearby. We have to go now. We'll only be safe once we cross the portal.

- He's right. Goodbye, Paris. – my dad hugged me once more and this time tears rolled down his face. – And if you ever get to see your mother, tell her I've always loved her.

- Okay. – I muttered embarrassed. I was never good at saying goodbye.

- Paris, let's go! – shouted Markus from across the street.

I smiled one last time at my dad and ran towards him. We immediately jumped over the fence at the side of the highway and started to go up the hill.

I don't know if I was too nervous to think straight, but I could swear I was seeing eyes on the bushes. I could feel them on my back, watching, sniffing, waiting.

- Faster! – Markus shouted when a bush moved behind us. I stopped breathing and ran. Ran with all my strength. A penetrating fear was starting to take over me.

The feeling of insecurity was becoming more and more strong. After less than a minute of running through the trail, I spotted a tall portal with greek columns. There was an indecipherable text on the top of the arch, between two torches of green fire.

I looked behind nervously, the shadows under the trees seemed darker than usual. They were agitated, as if they were excited that we were there.

I turned to face the arch again, it was a little less than 20 meters away. "_Camp Half-Blood_" I managed to read in its entrance. It was the same indecipherable text I'd seen before, but now I could read it perfectly. That would've intrigued me if the sound of a loud roar didn't come from behind us.

- Fuck, no! We're so close! – screamed Markus, running even faster.

I didn't have the guts to look back. I closed my eyes and ran. I looked for a second and saw that we were meters away from the portal. I could listen to steps behind us, the ground seemed to shake every time whatever was chasing us took a step.

I closed my eyes wide shut and ran till I slammed my face onto a tree. I tasted wood in my mouth when I opened my eyes and turned back, in time to see a huge creature hit the brakes meters before the portal. Its furious yellow eyes stared at us for a second. It breathed out smoke through its nostrils and went away frustrated.

- A minotaur. – said Markus – We were lucky to make it through before it got to us.

I stood up with some difficulty and looked up to see exactly where we were. I felt almost like being hit by a lightning. Almost. Trust me, I know the feeling.

Across the hill I saw an enormous property. There was a huge white house with greek columns at our left, a lake at our right and, a little further at west, behind a line of pines, there were dozens of two level houses, similar to mountain cabins. And right in front of us, the Atlantic ocean, going as far as the eye can see. People played volleyball in one corner, practiced bow and arrow in the other, some jogged, some were doing exercises and some were simply seating on the grass in small groups.

- Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Paris. – said Markus, tapping my back and starting to go down the hill with his goat hooves.

I sighed and admired the landscape for a few seconds. On my left, hanging from a branch of the lone pine, there was some sort of golden sheep coat. I touched it and felt a strange force in my hand, as if the bones of my fingers were suddenly stronger.

I shrugged and followed Markus down the hill.

- Come with me. – he said, turning left after we stepped out of the hill, going towards the big house. As if I'd stop walking behind him so soon. I was a complete stranger in that huge place full of people. Or demigods, whatever.

Gods, it was like my first day in a new school.

We went up a few steps to the spacious porch of the house. A man in a wheel-chair was sitting on a table, reading a small brochure book. He had a thick beard and his curly hair was all around his face. When we got closer, I got to read the title of the book. I had to struggle not to laugh.

- Chiron. – said Markus, respectfully.

The man put down the book and stared at Markus. His eyes went to me next. He smiled.

- Markus! It's good to see you again. I see you managed to keep the demigod safe. What made you bring him here?

- There was an attack on our school earlier this morning. I had no choice but to bring him. Paris, - Markus turned to face me. – Chiron. Chiron, Paris Monroe.

I shook the man's hand and he smiled.

- I bet this is all new for you, huh?

- Too new, sir. – I agreed. And then I couldn't help it. – _Twilight_. Interesting choice of reading.

- Oh, you mean this? – Chiron laughed, picking up the book. A boy from the Hermes Cabin recommended it to me. Honestly, I 'm starting to think he was joking me.

Mark and I laughed.

- I'm afraid so, sir. – he said, after a loud "béeeeeeeeh".

- So, - Chiron continued, serious again – Has Paris been claimed, Markus?

- No, sir. All we know is that he's the son of a goddess.

- Well, then. We'll keep him in the Hermes Cabin for now. I'll accompany you.

Chiron moved away from the table and went to the porch's exit. I started to follow him, but Markus prevented me. Chiron stopped before the three steps and for a second I thought he was gonna ask for our help to put him on the ground. For a second. Cause on the next, his torso jumped out of the chair, followed by something really big. When I made sense out of it, I saw a horse standing before us. But where should begin the horse's neck, there was Chiron's torso.

- A centaur. – I muttered, amazed.

- Yep. – said Markus, joining Chiron. I followed him and then we started going toward the cabins.

- Chiron has been training demigods for thousands of years. – Markus said – He trained all the greats. He shouldn't be alive anymore, but the gods don't trust anyone else to train their kids.

- And I never get tired of training them. – said Chiron, smiling over almost 2,5 meters from the ground.

- So, where are you taking me?

- The Hermes Cabin. It's where we keep His sons and unclaimed demigods. You'll stay there till we know in which cabin you truly belong. – Chiron explained.

- Every god has a cabin. Before, only the Olympians had the right to one, but now even the minor gods have theirs. – Markus added.

We kept going till we reached a large valley, surrounded by dozens of two story cabins, forming the shape of a ring. Each cabin was differently decorated and unique in it's colors and design, but all of them had the exact same size. I presumed it was to avoid jealousy between the gods.

I followed Chiron and Markus toward the sixth cabin on the left. It looked like a regular mountain cabin, with it's white walls and wood roof. Loud music came from the inside, it was clearly the most agitated cabin of all. On it's front there was at least ten people sitting, chatting, reading or listening to music.

- Okay, Markus. Take him inside and make him feel at home. I'll be in the arena, ministering a class.

- Alright. Come on, man. – my satyr friend waved the centaur goodbye and told me to follow him to the cabin.

I took five steps, trying not to look in the eyes of the boys and girls that stared at me, when I completely froze. I couldn't take another step.

- What's wrong, man? – said Markus, worried.

I didn't answer. I felt something strange inside me. A feeling of peace, warmth. A pink and green aura embraced me. I felt as if I was finally home after a long, long time.

Markus widened his eyes and shouted:

- Chiron! Come quick!

The centaur, who was still close enough to hear it, raced back to where we were. Everyone around us stopped what they were doing and stared at me, anxiously, curiously.

But I felt too good to worry about their eyes on me. I closed my eyes and smelled the sweetest perfume filling my lungs. I heard a caring voice whisper something in my ear and then I opened my eyes and looked up.

Above my head was a green and pink rose shining like the sun. Markus looked like he was going to pass out.

- How is it possible…

Everyone around me seemed shocked, confused, the rose disappeared and I took a deep breath. I felt so great. So in peace.

- Paris! – screamed Chiron behind me. I turned around and saw a lot of confusion in his face. He seemed lost, shocked. – Come with me. Markus, go get Demetria. I'll be with Paris in the big house. Meet us there as soon as you find her.

Markus ran away and Chiron started walking. I followed him toward the huge white house. I had to slightly run to follow his fast pace.

- Sir, what just happened to me?

- You've just been claimed by your mother, Paris. – said Chiron, worried.

- And who is she? – I asked, my heart racing.

- Your mother is Aphrodite, Paris. The goddess of love and beauty. And that's what worries me.

I arched my eyebrows. Aphrodite? The goddess of love? I didn't expect that. I was always the type of guy girls never looked at. I had only a few love experiences in my life. I was just an awkward and dorky nerd. Shouldn't a son of Aphrodite be this big, charming and handsome fella?

It must've been a mistake.

- Why does it worry you?

Chiron remained silent till we got to the big house. He climbed up the porch still in his natural form, approached his wheel-chair and, before I could see it, he already looked like just another handicapped middle-age man.

He moved to the table and gestured for me to seat at his side. He sighed and stared at me, worried.

- I never thought this day would come.

- What do you mean, sir? – I was starting to get annoyed.

- It just so happens, Paris, that since the dawn of time, Aphrodite had many kids, all over the world. But they were all women. There never was a _son_ of Aphrodite.

I stared at him, confused.

- Are you sure? I mean, maybe you never knew he existed and he got to live a normal life or something. That does happen sometimes, right?

- Yes, Paris. But we are absolutely sure there was never someone like you.

- But there's always the possibility, right?

- No. Not always. Specially not in this case.

I stared at him confused, but he didn't say anything more.

- Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe I'm not really a son of Aphrodite?

- The gods are never mistaken about their children, Paris. Look at your right forearm.

I pulled my sleeve, confused. And then I saw some sort of tattoo of a rose, just like the one that appeared above me, but in black paint.

- What the fuck? I never got a tattoo!

- It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark. It came from the celestial blood that runs in your veins. The blood of Aphrodite. No, it wasn't a mistake.

Chiron passed his hand though his hair and his mind seemed to wander. I looked at the rose on my forearm again. I was a demigod. Son of the goddess of love. And, apparently, the first one.

- We came as fast as we could! – I heard Markus's voice behind me. I turned around and saw him all sweaty and struggling to breathe.

- What happened, Chiron? Why did you ask for me?

My blood seemed to boil and my heart raced. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my whole life. And then I saw her. That was when my heart exploded. Beside Markus was standing the most beautiful girl I could ever imagine. White, rosy skin, straight and long black hair and a face sculpted by something a lot more talented than the greatest artists of mankind.

- Demetria, seat down, please.

The girl wore fancy clothes that looked really expensive. She sat on a chair by my side, but I didn't get nervous, which was weird. I felt comfortable, as if she was an old friend.

- Demetria, this is Paris. He just got here and… - Chiron still looked pretty shocked with everything that happened. – He's your brother.

Demetria widened her eyes and stared at me. Our eyes met and then I saw it. I had seen that look before. I don't know where, but I had. It was so familiar.

She smiled a long smile filled with perfect white teeth and her eyes shined.

- Brother? Oh my gods! Come here!

She stood up, pulled me and hugged me. I felt so weird. So… At home. She smelled great. A smell I recognized from when I was claimed.

- I can't believe it! – she said letting me go. Her eyes went to my right forearm – A brother! This is so amazing!

She hugged me again and kissed me on the cheek. I usually feel uncomfortable with so much affection, but I felt it too. My heart raced and I wished good to that girl with every single cell of my body. My eyes got wet and I held her tighter.

I knew in that moment that I would never again sleep quietly without knowing she was completely safe.

- Paris, Demetria is one of your sisters and head of the Aphrodite Cabin. – Chiron said when we let go of each other. – Demetria, take him to your cabin and introduce him to his other sisters. Well' talk more later.

Chiron got out of the table and into the big house.

- Come on! They'll freak out when I tell them! – said Demetria smiling. She took me by the arm – Markus, darling, could you carry my brother's bag, please?

Markus's face lighted up in a way I had never seen before. He immediately picked up my bag.

- Yes, yes, of course! Anything, Demetria! – he said, smiling like a puppy who hadn't seen his owners in a long time. His goat tail moved frenetically.

I went on with my arm around Demetria and we walked back toward the cabins.


	4. Four

Four

We crossed the bridge over the river that separated the Valley of the Cabins from the east side of the Camp. The valley was crowded, a bunch of demigods walked toward their cabins – they carried swords, bows and arrows and all sorts of ancient weapons of war.

Even further west than the cabins, I saw two huge buildings close to the woods.

- They must be in the cabin. – said Demetria smiling at me.

We walked towards the cabin located on the other side of the valley compared to the Hermes Cabin. It's walls were made of a greenish rock, a small layer of vegetation grew on the side of the walls. Hundreds of roses decorated the front of the cabin, highlighted over the green rock.

- Welcome home, bro. – Demetria hugged my arm and kissed my shoulder. Took my hand and ran towards the Aphrodite Cabin, almost ripping my arm out in the process.

We got on the small front porch, the floor was white marble with dozens of rubies on it. The door was open, it's handle was made of gold with an emerald on it's tip. The smell that came from inside was indescribable. Imagine the best smells you've ever scented in your life. Put them all together and multiply it by 10. That's how the Aphrodite Cabin smells like.

The interior walls were of the same green rock as the outer walls. The white marble floor reflected the rays of light that came through the opened windows. The ceiling was made of white plaster, decorated with tons of sculptures of beautiful women and animals. Luxurious gold chandeliers hanged from the ceiling. Everything was meticulously clean and organized.

The first floor of the cabin had two rooms. On the first, there were four couple-size beds with red silk sheets. Shelves built into the wall served as lockers, they revealed more clothes than I had ever seen in any clothing store I've ever been in. They were all organized according to color and type. Without mentioning the hundreds, I'm not joking, hundreds of pair of shoes on shelves so high that almost touched the ceiling.

- Where are they? – Demetria muttered, anxious, without letting go of my hand.

The second room was of the size of the first, on our left there was a small kitchen with golden lockers, a modern steel oven and a micro-wave, on the end of the room was the door to the bathroom and on our right there was a huge wood door with golden details on it that remained shut.

- Someone home? – Demetria shouted, arching her perfectly designed eyebrows.

- Demi? – said a voice that came from upstairs. I felt a chill run through my body.

- Down here! – said Demetria, smiling.

I heard steps coming down the spiral stairs with gold handrails. Two girls came down and, if beauty was light, I would've gone blind right there. One was blond and had white, rosy skin like Demetria, hazel eyes and long and straight hair. The other had a Mediterranean tone to her skin, Asian traits and full, long black hair. Both reminded me of Demetria – the same shiny eyes, full lips and breathtaking smiles.

- What's up? – said the blond, before noticing me or Markus.

- Oh my gods, Markus! – the brunette shouted – You're back!

They both ran and hugged my satyr friend, that seemed so happy I was afraid he would die of happiness overdose at any moment.

- Girls, girls. – said Demetria laughing and hugging my arm.

They let go of Markus that fell like a statue on one of the beds, a large smile on his face.

- We came here to get ready to go to lunch when we noticed the fourth bed. – said the blond – Are we getting a new sister?

- Better than that, girls. This is Paris Monroe, he's our brother. – Demetria opened her blockbuster smile. The two girls looked at each other and then at me. They remained in shock for a few seconds, before smiling and shouting.

- A brother? Oh my gods! – they ran towards me and hugged me, making me fall on the nearest bed. They covered me with kisses and I held them tight. I felt the same feeling from when I met Demetria. I wouldn't even blink before giving my life for those girls.

They laughed and got me off the bed and onto my feet, just to hug me again. I think being extremely affectionate runs in the family.

- A brother! He's so handsome. – said the brunette smiling at me.

- Aren't you going to introduce yourselves to Paris, girls? – said Demetria getting in the middle of them.

- I'm Victoria. – said the blond, giving me another hug and kissing me on the cheek.

- And I'm Emily. – said the brunette, also hugging and kissing me.

- And I am Paris. – I said laughing. My sisters laughed with me. It was so easy to interact with them.

- Paris _Monroe_. Like one of our most famous sisters. – said Emily.

- Marilyn? – I asked. They confirmed. Well, no surprise on that one.

- My gods, I am so happy! – said Victoria, jumping out of joy – A brother. I never thought it was possible!

- According to Chiron, I am the first one. – I said, sitting on the bed.

- We are so lucky. – said Demetria. The three of them smiled at the same time. It was like looking at the sun. They were so beautiful, so perfect. That thought made my smile fade away. Emily looked at me concerned and sat beside me on the bed.

- What's the matter, bro?

- It's nothing. It's just that… - I turned to face them – You're all so… Perfect. It's no wonder that you're daughters of Aphrodite. But me, well, look at me. I'm just an awkward nerd.

Demetria laughed and sat on my other side

- Well, of course. You just got here. You don't know the powers you have yet.

I turned to face her, confused.

- Powers? We have powers?

- Well, of course. Check it out. – Emily turned my face so I would look at her – Look deep in my eyes.

I stared at my sister's beautiful black eyes. For a second nothing happened. But then I saw the dark tone on her iris fade and become bright green.

- Woah.

- That's nothing! – said Victoria, sitting in front of me, on another bed. She passed her hands through her hair and I watched amazed as her golden strands of hair turned bright red. She laughed, made poses, then span her hair around, making it turn back to blond.

- I'm not ready to be a redhead yet. – she said.

I turned to Demetria.

- So, you can alter your physical traits?

- We can. And so can you.

The three of them pulled me out of the bed and took me to a large and tall mirror with bronze borders that hanged from a wall. I stared at my reflex. My clothes were dirty, I was all sweaty, my eyes were baggy and my hair was all messy. You usually look like that after an encounter with a monster and an escape to Camp Half-Blood.

- Now, look at you. – said Emily. – Imagine how you've always wanted to look like.

I painted an image in my mind.

- Let's start off easy. – said Victoria, on my left. – How did you always wanted your hair like? Picture it, and then run your hands through your hair.

I followed her orders, pictured it and touched my hair with my hands. For an instant, I thought nothing was going to happen. But then I saw clearly my messy light brown strands of hair become stronger, shinier and black. I put my hands down and stared at the mirror. It was slightly longer and shinier. Perfect bangs covered my forehead. I looked like a shampoo commercial model. "_Because I'm worth it_". It looked exactly like I've always wanted.

- Looking good, man. – said Markus, behind me.

My sisters smiled and their eyes shined.

- That's it, that's it! – said Emily. She went behind me and tapped my shoulders. – Hmmm, kinda skinny, huh? – she laughed – Close your eyes and picture how you've always wanted your body.

I closed my eyes and pictured it. I focused hard, but I didn't feel anything. I thought nothing had happened.

I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror. It was like looking at someone else. My shoulders were not skinny and narrow anymore, but long and strong. I looked at my arms and saw my new muscles pressing against the sleeves. I picked up my shirt and I couldn't believe it. Instead of my old jelly tummy, I saw abs that looked like they were sculpted by Michelangelo himself.

Demetria touched my new hard-as-marble tummy.

- Ooh-la-la. I love it. – she said – Okay, now the grand finale. Your face. Picture your face free of marks, every expression perfectly designed. A breathtaking smile, eyes capable of cutting through any woman's soul. Imagine an irresistible charm surrounding your body, present in your every action. Come in touch with our mother's blood in your veins, Paris. Feel the power. You're a son of Aphrodite now.

I followed her instructions and opened my eyes. What I saw was me. The same face, the same expressions. But there was something more. My skin was perfect, not a single mark on it, not one sign of imperfection. I smiled and saw perfect white teeth. My lips were vibrant, intense, provocative. My eyes shined with an interior glow. I felt amazing. Like I had never felt in my whole life.

I admit it, in that moment, I wanted to get married to myself.

- That's our brother! – Emily hugged me and I involved all my three sisters in one big hug. I was so happy, so thankful. I felt strong enough to confront any monster or being that ever tried to destroy that. I felt as if I could kill with one hit anyone that ever threatened to hurt them.

- Thanks, girls. – I said. My voice came out smoothly, as if it was massaging my throat as I pronounced the words.

- Don't thank us. – said Victoria. – This has always been you. The power to be this beautiful was always inside of you, you just didn't know it.

A loud trumpet sounded from far away. I jumped out of surprise.

- Time to go to lunch, dude. – Markus said. I had almost forgotten he was there.

- Lunch? Woah, I thought it was almost evening. – I said, confused by the time I spent unconscious.

- Yeah, you might wanna eat well to face the rest of the afternoon. Let's go, girls?

My sisters smiled and followed me and Markus out of the cabin. There were a large number of people on the valley, going toward an enormous building with greek columns.

Markus patted my back and smiled.

- Yeah, dude. Son of Aphrodite. You will have so much fun here.


	5. Five

Five

We walked towards the two buildings near the borders of the woods. The Mess Hall was a huge pavilion made of white stone without a ceiling and surrounded by 10 meters high greek columns. The floor was on an inferior level, with stairs around it, like an ancient roman amphitheater. You know, the type where gladiators used to kill each other every day. Red stains on the ground made me wonder if that didn't used to happen right there in the Mess Hall as well.

Dozens of tables circled a huge torch that never stopped burning. It kinda reminded me of the Olympic Flame. The tables had all sorts of size, according to the number of demigods in each cabin.

- Everyone is looking at you. – whispered Emily in my ear. I suddenly stopped wandering and noticed the almost hundred demigods staring at me. Some muttered with their siblings, some looked like they wanted to kill me and some, well, let's just say I wasn't used to what being a son of Aphrodite really meant.

- They seem like they wanna kill me. – I confessed, nervous, when we passed by the blood red Ares table.

- Aphrodite always causes strong emotions. In some, passion, in others, envy and, in a few, hate. It's part of who we are. – said Demetria, hugging my arm and sending a not so friendly look at the children of Ares.

Our table was small compared to the others, long enough for the four of us to seat. It was made of the same greenish rock as our cabin, but innumerous roots kept it stuck on the ground. These roots circled the central pillar that sustained the table and ended in dozens of roses that never died or lost their color. It was located almost in the center of the Mess Hall, next to the torch. I suppose because, from there, we could be seen by all the other tables. It's an Aphrodite thing.

- Okay, so where's the food? – I said, staring at my empty gold plate.

- Just think about what you wanna eat. – said Victoria.

I shrugged, closed my eyes and imagined a small size pepperoni pizza made by my father. Thick crust. Baked in a wood-fired oven. "_Boston's best pizza_", according to an editorial by the _Boston Tribune_, published two years ago. The memory made my stomach sigh in pleasure and, when I opened my eyes, my heart raced when I saw the godly Monroe pizza on my plate.

- Woah! So that means I can eat anything I want?

- Of course. Anything. – said Victoria, playing with a generous and juicy steak. – Oh, by the way, you being a son of Aphrodite and all, you'll never have to worry about your weight ever again.

I looked at Victoria's plate. There was so much meat, sweets and types of cheese mixed that it was capable of giving any nutritionist a heart-attack.

That could be fun.

I closed my eyes and canceled the small pizza. No, make it a giant pizza. I opened my eyes and saw the enormous pizza cover the gold plate under all it's magic.

When I was about to take a bite, my sisters stood up.

- Come, first we gotta offer our gift to the gods. – said Demetria. I followed them confused. All the demigods stood in lines and threw a small portion of their meal in the flame, that exhaled a smell so great and seductive as our cabin's.

- The gods like the smell. Besides, it's a good time to pray to our parents, it's when they usually listen to us the most. – said Emily, before throwing a piece of meat and a slice of cake into the fire.

My turn came, and I threw two slices of pizza on the torch, closed my eyes and didn't really knew what to do.

_Hi, mom. Wow, this is weird. Uhmm… Well, where to begin…_

A huge guy behind me full of scars on his arms nudged me with his plate and asked me – not very politely – to finish it already.

_Fucking… Oh, I mean, I hope to get to meet you someday. I have a lot of questions. _

As I finished my prayer, I scented a sweet perfume coming out of the fire and filling my lungs. In that moment, I was sure I had been heard. I got away from the mountain of muscles behind me and returned to our table.

- Hmmm, this looks good. – Before I could react, Demetria stole a slice from my pizza and added it to the mountain of delicacies on her plate. When I finished giving her my "_never take food off my plate ever again"_ look, I turned to the pizza and saw that another slice was missing. This one was already half-way down Emily's stomach.

- Holy Zeus, this is the best pizza I've ever had – she said while chewing.

- I want one too! – Victoria reached her arm quickly and stole a slice.

- Guys, come on! – I complained, but then started laughing when my three sisters looked at me at the same time, their mouths filled with pizza and their looks asking for forgiveness. It was impossible not to love them.

- Alright, I forgive you guys. When you come to Boston, I'll take you to my dad's pizzeria. There, you'll get to eat as much as you want. Preferably from your own pizza, of course.

- Your dad owns a pizza place? – asked Demetria – That explains it all.

- Yeah, he inherited it from my grandfather. What does it explain? – I asked, staring not so happily at my ex-giant pizza, now with only half of it's original size.

- My dad owns a chocolate store. – said Emily, while chewing.

- My dad owns a big chain of steak houses. – said Victoria, putting her fork through a juicy piece of steak.

- And my dad is a chef in a French restaurant. – said Demetria.

- So our mom is really into food, huh? – I asked, looking at the four food-filled plates on the table.

- Like mother, like children. – said Emily, before taking a slice of chocolate cake to her mouth.

We finished lunch and enjoyed the free time seating on the grass at the Cabins Valley, to where most demigods went after the meal. Most of them used the time free of activities to play with their siblings, while some threw Frisbees, played football or challenged each other to small sword duels.

- Dude, you're the hot topic on Camp today. – said Markus, reuniting with us.

- Where the hell have you been, dude? I didn't even see you leaving us. – I said, trying to keep him from talking about how everyone on Camp was talking about me.

Of course it didn't do much help.

- Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Poseidon, Iris… All cabins wanna know all that there is to know about the son of Aphrodite. – he continued excitedly.

While my sisters listened to Markus' report, I preferred to be alone for a few minutes. Got up and walked through the valley. The mid-day sun was shining over the Camp, giving the grass and the pines a vibrant shade of green. The view was breathtaking. And talking about breathtaking…

Close to where I was standing, a small group of boys and girls was seating under a pine. But it was the one under the sun that caught my attention. I felt my heart punch against my chest and the blood in my veins burn.

She was having a friendly sword duel with another girl, but her focused eyes left no doubt about how it was more than just a game to her. Her movements were precise, but it wasn't on her ability with a sword that I was interested in. My eyes admired her slowly – she had thick and strong thighs, a small waist, generous breasts under the orange camp shirt, brown hair that danced against the wind and what really got me: Eyes like two sapphires, as blue as the first signs of the night.

I knew right then that she would be mine no matter what the price.

She finished her duel, winning of course, and smiled at her opponent. And then, her big blue eyes found me in the distance. I looked back at her and felt something growing inside me. She seemed to analyze me, rationalizing about something while looking at me. Her lips turned into a discrete smile and she got together with her siblings under the pine.

I took that as a challenge.

- Dude, don't even think about it.

I turned around and saw Markus and my sisters.

- What are you talking about? – I asked, feeling kinda dizzy. The feeling inside of me burning like the torch in the Mess Hall.

- Her name is Alexandra, - he said, pointing at the blue eyed girl – daughter of Athena. Seven summers, two successful missions and probably the hottest girl in Camp.

Challenge accepted.

I heard the sound of someone rudely clearing their throat and saw my sisters looking not so friendly at Markus.

- After your sisters, of course. – he said, smiling nervously. Demetria, Victoria and Emily looked at him even less friendly.

- Go find some coke can to eat, goat. – Demetria gave him a last death-stare and took me by the arm.

- Come on, we'll help you get ready, - said Victoria, taking my other arm. – Daughters of Athena are hard to catch by the heart. But if someone can do it, - she smiled at me – it's the son of Aphrodite.

We walked back to the cabin, me being dragged by my sisters and Markus begging them for forgiveness, but being completely ignored.


	6. Six

Six

2 pm. Arena. Sword fighting class, ministered by Chiron. That was my appointment that afternoon. See now, a demigod at Camp Half-Blood has the liberty to choose what classes to attend, as long as they achieve the minimum of 4 daily hours of training. However, since it was my first day, I could spend the afternoon getting to know the extension of the Camp or resting at my cabin reading a book.

But no. I was in the mood for a little sword fighting. Why, do you ask? Well…

- Alexandra is unbeatable with a sword. – said Markus, on probation with my sisters – She hasn't lost a duel in years. Every day, demigods from all cabins challenge her during sword fighting class and she always wins. Not even the sons of Ares have the guts to challenge her anymore.

- I challenged her once. – said Emily in a sad voice – I broke a nail. It was a terrible day.

We were in the cabin for 20 minutes now. My sisters and Markus briefed me on camp activities and, specially, on everything Alexandra. I was wearing my brand new orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. It fitted perfectly. The shirt is magic, it fits the body of anyone who wears them.

- I still don't know what the boys see in her. – said Victoria, blowing her recently painted nails. Markus opened his mouth to say something, but preferred not. I don't think he was in the mood of getting kicked out of the cabin by my sisters. – She's as sexy as a librarian.

- Sons of Athena. They're like the geeks of Camp Half-Blood. – said Demetria. – But they have their charm. That brother of hers, Eric or something, he's cute.

- True. – Victoria smiled and stared into nothingness. – I bet he's a virgin. Could be fun.

- Victoria Louise Lott! – Demetria and Emily laughed and Victoria shrugged.

- Just saying.

- Okay, I really don't wanna hear about this. It's time to have my ass kicked by a girl. – I said goodbye to my sisters and got out of the cabin with Markus.

- Good luck! – My sisters shouted from the window – try and come back in one piece! – added Demetria, laughing.

- Great. One more thing to worry about.

Markus patted me in the back.

- Don't worry, man. Being amazingly defeated and humiliated by a girl in front of a lot of people is like a tradition here in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone ends up having to go through that.

The Arena was near the Valley of the Cabins. It looked like the Coliseum's gymnasium style cousin. Dozens of people wearing orange shirts were already there and Chiron arrived right after us. We formed a semicircle around the centaur and I grabbed Markus so we would stay as close to Alexandra as possible. We stopped beside her and I permitted myself to admire her for a second. She was already wearing an armor from the waist up and carried a helmet decorated with silver feathers on her right arm and a meter long sword on her left hand.

Up close, I could see with all the details her rosy cheeks, juicy lips, big sapphire blue eyes, her brown hair touching her neck… I took a deep breath and scented her perfume. I had to control myself not to make a very primal sound right there. All the muscles in my body were tense, burning with desire.

- Good afternoon, heroes. – said Chiron, bringing me back to reality. – Before we begin, pair up. There's nothing like a small series of duels to loosen up your muscles, give your mind rhythm.

The students started picking partners. A younger girl with light hair came up to me with a smile that went from ear to ear. I pulled Markus and he took the girl as his partner, she looked at me disappointed.

- Sorry, maybe another day. – I said awkwardly, her smile cut her face again.

This son of Aphrodite thing was still very weird to me.

I hid myself behind Markus and the girl and observed Alexandra. She ran her fingers through the blade of her sword, still alone. Exactly how I imagined.

- Alexandra. – said Chiron with his imposing voice – You're going to need a partner.

She chuckled as all the students stared at her in silence.

- No one has the guts to be my partner. – she said confidently. Her voice made all the hair in my body stand up.

- No one? – said Chiron, turning to face the students. No one said a word.

I put my hand up behind Markus and the blond girl.

- I don't care. – I said, laughing on the inside, my blood burning with excitement. It was incredible how my voice and posture were confident, I used to get pretty nervous around girls I was interested in.

The other demigods laughed out loud and I saw Alexandra trying not to laugh as well.

- The son of Aphrodite? He'll become a barbecue stick. – said a guy I recognized from the Ares table.

- Awesome. I love barbecues. - I said back, smirking. That was so exciting. I felt like Han Solo or Captain Kirk.

I stood in front of Alexandra. She sized me up from head to toe.

- At least he's not a coward who's too afraid to lose, Jared. – she said, looking at the son of Ares, who gave her that kind of stare that only a son of the god of war is capable of giving.

- Paris, you may get a sword and armor over there. – Chiron pointed at a pile of war equipment next to the seats. – Everyone, simple duels. The first to achieve two victorious moves, wins. You may begin.

The pairs around us started dueling and I went toward the pile. Chose a rusty bronze chest protector and a sword with a thicker blade, but shorter than the one Alexandra carried.

- Humiliation, here I come. – I muttered to myself after I put on my armor. The damn thing weighted like 30 kilos. I felt like I was being squashed toward the ground. I got my sword and walked toward Alexandra, who stared at me with her sapphire eyes.

- Ready? – she said, laying her helmet on the ground. – I promise to be gentle.

- Suit yourself. – I said, in attack position. Gods, I really hope that natural battle reflexes talk is true.

In that moment, I noticed everyone around us stopped their duels and turned to us. Silence filled the Arena. Even Chiron was analyzing us, from a distance.

I stared at Alexandra and she signaled with her head, starting the duel. I swallowed dry and span my heavy-as-hell sword. Maybe all that time I spent playing lightsabers with my friends helped me in some way.

I prepared my body to attack and all I saw was her arm move quicker than light and a cold blade come in touch with my neck.

- One, zero. – said Alexandra, without any expression.

The people around us laughed and I heard Jared mock me behind my back. This wasn't how I wanted it to happen. I looked deep into Alexandra's blue eyes. I felt my blood boil. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I wanted to impress her, not play a fool.

My heartbeat increased even more and I felt a shock run down my spine. I held tight the cable of my sword, it didn't seem so heavy anymore. I span it easily, hearing the air being cut next to my ear.

This time, she made the first move. A precise horizontal cut, trying to reach my protector, but I managed to defend it. Okay, that was progress. She initiated a series of attacks and I resisted. I worked my sword easily, with precision and force. My heart beat strong. Yes, that's how I wanted it to happen. I saw her blue eyes widen. That made me feel even stronger, quicker, more capable to resist.

Ugh I wanted her so much. The more I felt that emotion - the more confident I got, more focused I became. She span her sword and started to bombard me with rapid moves. Every time I felt the vibration of our swords touching, the feeling inside me grew stronger. Alexandra. Alexandra. Alexandra.

I defended a strike and forced her sword to the side, leaving her armor undefended for enough time for me to touch the bronze with my blade.

- One, one. – I said, smirking and spinning my sword.

The Arena remained in total silence. People looked at me not believing what they had just seen. But I only had eyes for Alexandra's perfect face. Her breathing was heavy. She stared at me furiously and shouted as she attacked me again. I knew how she must've been feeling. It's not easy to be considered the best in something and suddenly see defeat on the horizon.

She kept attacking me with fury. I defended all her blows and looked at her between the encounters of our blades. Man, what a body she had. It made my insides twist. I felt like being surrounded by an aura of power. I felt invincible, with unlimited strength.

I defended another blow and then it was my turn to attack. I moved my arm and attacked her hard by the sides, up and down. She defended like a master. Ugh that was so sexy. I could feel her heart racing faster every second, her strong breathing, her face and neck starting to sweat.

All I wanted to do right there was throw my sword to the ground, grab her, press her against the wall and run my lips through her neck, feeling her breathe in my ear.

I pressed my blade against hers and we got closer, our swords crossed between our bodies. Our faces were so close we were breathing each other's breath.

In one last move, I got away and attacked her with all my force, making her sword fly away. With precision, I kissed her neck with the tip of my sword.

Her widened eyes remained on mine as silence reigned in the Arena for an entire minute. People started to mutter everywhere as I lowered my sword, without taking my eyes off of Alexandra. She seemed shocked.

- Paris. – whispered Chiron, running toward us. – How did you…

Alexandra closed her face, snapped out her chest protector and threw it furiously on the ground. Turned back and walked away from the Arena. I handed my sword to Markus's partner, that seemed about to faint of excitement. I took out my protector and ran after Alexandra as it fell on the floor.

- Hey! – I shouted. She kept walking toward the Valley of the Cabins. I touched her shoulder. Hey, wait up.

- What? - She turned to face me, her face was red and her blue eyes were filled with tears. – Are you here to mock me? I bet everyone's talking about me, about how humiliated I was.

- So what if they are? Who cares?

- You don't get it. I lost to a newbie. And a son of Aphrodite, above all. I'll be a matter of joke through the entire summer. – she wiped the tears off her face – Where did you learn to fight that way, anyway?

- I play a lot with lightsabers. – I said.

- You must be joking.

- Not at all. The Force is strong with me.

She laughed and made my heart melt.

- There must be an explanation, there's always an explanation.

- Well, I don't have one, but I am sure of one thing. – I got one step closer to her.

- What? – she said, following my eyes.

- I wanted to defeat you so I could impress you. I don't think I would've fought that way if it was anyone else.

Alexandra opened her mouth to say something, but no words were said. I smiled and turned away, heading back to the Aphrodite Cabin.

Camp Half-Blood, I love you.


	7. Seven

Seven

I went back to the Aphrodite Cabin to find Demetria and Victoria putting on makeup.

- Don't you ever attend any classes? – I asked, falling on my bed. The silk sheets kissed my skin tenderly. I buried my face on the pillow and filled my lungs with the aphrodisiac scent.

- Sometimes yes, sometimes no. –Demetria said, staring at herself in the mirror. – So, how was it? – she turned to face me looking apprehensive.

- It was good. – I said. – I won.

All I heard was the unmistakable sound of makeup cases falling on the ground.

- What! How! – Demetria and Victoria surrounded me, demanding an explanation. I turned around, lying on the bed, to face them.

- I don't know. – I said, honestly – I think that… - I hesitated, thinking that what I was about to say would make them think I'm crazy or something. They knew they were daughters of Aphrodite for much more than half a day, if that sort of thing really happened, they'd know. – I think my desire, the feeling I have for her… Gave me strength, I don't know how to explain it.

My sisters remained silent and stared at me. No one said anything for almost an entire minute.

- You know… - Victoria started, playing with her hair – when I was 10, I liked this boy. One day, in gym class, I was on the same volleyball team as he was. I was so nervous, I'm terrible at playing volleyball or any other sport, but I remember… - she seemed to struggle to find the right words. – I played well. Very well. I remember the teacher even suggested I tried out for the school team. But after that day, I could never hit a ball ever again.

- Aww that's cute. What happened to him? – Demetria asked, smiling.

- He was my first kiss. –Victoria answered, her face lighting up.

- Girls, girls, focus. Please. – I said, sitting on the bed. – Is it possible that my _desire_ made me stronger, faster and everything?

- Well, it seems logical. – Demetria said rubbing her forehead – Poseidon kids get stronger around water, Apollo kids under the sun…

- So we, Aphrodite kids… - Victoria continued, facing me. My eyes widened in revelation.

- Get stronger when we feel a strong desire or love. – I said, feeling my heart racing.

- It's never happened to me. – Demetria said, her face becoming sad – But then I don't think I've ever found someone I really liked.

- So, you're really into Alexandra? – Victoria asked.

I sighed and thought very well about what to say.

- I can't tell yet. She's amazing. Beautiful, smart, charming. When I look at her I feel… - I waved my hands over my chest, hoping they would understand what I meant.

- Is it strong? – Demetria asked smirking childishly

I chuckled nervously and blushed.

- Yeah, it's pretty strong.

- Awwwww, our little brother is in… - I interrupted Victoria before she could say the words.

- Woah, slow down… Not yet. But maybe. – I said, to be taken down by my sisters and covered with kisses.

- Where is Emily, by the way? – I asked, hugging them.

- In the Fountain. – Demetria said, holding me and Victoria tight.

- Fountain?

- It's behind that door over there. – Victoria pointed at the huge oak door I'd seen locked earlier. – Come.

She took my hand and got me out of bed. We got close to the door and she shouted – Emily?

- Yeah? – I heard Emily's voice sound low behind the thick oak door.

- May we come in?

- Sure.

Victoria smiled at me and pushed the heavy door, sliding it to the side. It revealed a small square room, in the ground there was a huge stone Jacuzzi filled with emerald green bubbling water. It looked as if it had grown naturally from the stone floor. The smell of the water vapor would dazzle your senses. I had to struggle to keep sober, even conscious. I can only imagine the effect it would have in anyone that didn't have aphrodisiac blood.

- This is the Fountain. – Victoria said, breathing deeply the seductive vapor.

- Cool, I didn't know we had a Jacuzzi. – I said, a little groggy.

- The Fountain isn't a Jacuzzi, Paris. – Emily said, relaxing in the Jacuzzi. She signaled something to Victoria behind me and I was too groggy to think about noticing it.

I heard a laugh behind me and then I was out of breath. I only had time to register what was happening when I was embraced by the hot water. I felt my entire body fall asleep in a very pleasuring way, as if my skin were nothing but a vibrant layer of energy. I felt so relaxed that I barely remembered that I had to breathe air to survive.

I got on my toes and my head surfaced. I got even more relaxed when my lungs were filled with the perfume vapor. I was soaking wet, I took off my camp shirt and threw it, purposefully, on Victoria, who complained.

- Hey, what even? – she said, trying to dry her clothes with her hands.

- You pushed me! – I said. The Fountain was almost two meters deep. There was an inner circle under the water, I got on it and seated next to Emily. She was quietly reading Vogue.

- Oh yeah? It's on. – Victoria smirked and stormed out of the room.

I relaxed my mind and felt my muscles moan in pleasure.

- Seriously, what is in this water? – I asked, closing my eyes and almost reaching Nirvana.

- Love magic. – Emily said, putting away her magazine. – A long time ago, right before the camp opened, the gods came down to bestow their blessings upon the cabins. Our mother made this fountain grow from the ground and bathed in it, filling this water with her godly essence.

- It was her way of making sure her children would always feel her embrace, even when she wasn't around. – Demetria said, standing in the doorway.

- This is fantastic. – I said, almost letting my subconscious take charge. That water seemed to get inside of me and fill me with love, cleaning any bad emotion I might be carrying.

- CANNONBALL!

I opened my eyes frightened and took a wave of water to the face. I cleaned my eyes just to see Victoria's head surfacing, she couldn't control her laughter.

- Take that! – she said, pulling my arm and throwing me to the bottom of the fountain.

I just laughed and climbed to sit beside her and Emily.

- You just survived your first Lott Cannonball. – Emily said.

- But you won't survive your second one... – Victoria said playfully in a dramatic tone.

A few minutes later, Demetria joined us and almost two hours passed while we discussed what happened to me in my duel against Alexandra earlier.

- That will be great for our reputation. – Demetria said – Maybe now our cabin will get a little more respect.

- What do the other cabins have against ours? - I asked.

- Everything. – Emily said – Camp Half-Blood is, above all, a place for warriors. To most people here, all that matters is the next battle.

- And the daughters of Aphrodite were never great warriors. – Victoria said – No one expects much of us. During classes we're always excluded. And the team we're in on Capture the Flag always mourns our addition.

- But I thought you were like the cheerleading squad of camp, that everyone kissed the ground you stepped on.

- In a way. – Demetria admitted, laughing – I mean, the boys do everything we ask and all the girls want to be friends with us, but, when it's a battle matter, we're always left out.

- That's why we don't care about attending classes or training much. – Emily's face closed for a second – And nobody seems to care about our absence, not even Chiron.

- Wow, I had no idea. – I said – But why don't you try to prove everyone wrong?

- It's not easy go against thousands of years of reputation. – Demetria said.

- But it's alright. It's exactly because we're not great warriors that most of our sisters manage to live a normal life. Monsters usually don't get out of their way to go after us. Many of us grow up to become famous supermodels, actresses or singers. – Victoria added.

- Is that why the Ares Cabin look at us like they want to burn us alive? – I asked, revolted on the inside, my blood burning in my veins. I'd prove them wrong alright.

- It's one of the reasons. I mean, there's also the whole thing between our mother and their father. Plus, they're sons of Ares. It's their job to spread hate and tension between everyone. They're exactly the opposite of us. – Emily said. – War is their life. If only they knew love is the toughest battlefield of all.

- Sons of Ares… - I started, breathing great quantities of vapor – They're like the Klingons of Camp Half-Blood, huh?

My sisters laughed and I didn't know if they got my Star Trek reference or not.

- I think someone's been in the Fountain for too long… - Demetria and Emily got up and pulled me out of the water. My body protested, but I was too relaxed to resist for long. I put on dry clothes and threw myself in the bed. Through the window, I saw that the sun was almost kissing the sky goodnight.

If you've ever been on a summer camp, you know this feeling. It's as if time gets stretched, as if every day would be like a week in real life. And to think that 12 hours ago I was sleeping in my bedroom, not even imagining that my mother was Aphrodite, that I was a demigod and had three adorable sisters, nor that a certain daughter of Athena existed…

Around 7 pm, we went to the Mess Hall for a dinner filled with candy and other delicacies. I don't know if it was because of my bath in the Fountain, but I could swear the girls were staring at me even more. I didn't get to see Alexandra in the Athena table, which bummed me out.

A few hours later, I was lying on my bed, embraced by the red silk sheets. The lights in the cabin magically went out when curfew time came, but I was still up for hours talking to Demetria, Emily and Victoria. I don't even remember falling asleep.

It was the end of my first day at Camp Half-Blood.


	8. Eight

Eight

I woke up right after the sunrise. Timid rays of light came in through the corners of the windows, giving the cabin a cozy early morning lighting. I took a deep breath, inhaling the aphrodisiac scent and felt completely restored.

The day starts early at the Aphrodite Cabin. Minutes later I heard an alarm clock go off and my sisters got out of bed mumbling and still very sleepy.

Do you know how girls wake up with their faces all smashed and their hair all messy? Yeah, well, regular girls, not daughters of the goddess of love.

- I don't know why you wake up so early to get dressed and put on makeup. I think someone would have to spend hours in a beauty salon to look as good as you guys right now – I said, getting out of bed and kissing my sisters good morning.

- You're very sweet, bro. But I'd never go out looking like this. – said Victoria, putting on her pink bunny shaped slippers.

The bell for breakfast rang little more than an hour later, precisely at 7 am. It was my first breakfast at Camp Half-Blood and I'm sure that, if my father had seen what was on my plate, he would have a heart attack thinking I would have a heart attack.

I dumped my offering at the torch – a cupcake, a slice of bacon and a few pieces of chocolate and asked for it one more time.

_I'd love to meet you, mom._

The flame burned brighter and the love smell filled my lungs. I don't know why, but I had the feeling she approved my choice for breakfast.

I sat back at our table and my eyes went straight to the Athena table. Alexandra stared sadly at her nutritious breakfast. I felt my heart sigh.

- People can't stop making fun of her for losing a duel to a son of Aphrodite. –Demetria said – Ugh, so typical. One of us beats the best swordfighter in camp and it's her who's weak, not us who are strong.

- I feel terrible. It's my fault that she's like this. – I said, almost losing the appetite to finish my colorful breakfast.

As I said it, Alexandra's blue eyes found mine and stayed with me for several seconds, before going back her plate. My stomach twisted.

- Oh come on, I bet she doesn't blame you. She's probably torturing herself, thinking she's not good at anything anymore. – Emily said, eating a muffin.

- Great. Cause that makes me feel so much better. – I said ironically, stealing a muffin from her plate.

- PARIS!

I saw Markus running between the tables as if he was betting his life on a race. The clumsy satyr almost tripped on his own hooves and made a daughter of Nemesis drop her breakfast on the floor. He didn't even stop to apologize.

- Making a daughter of the goddess of revenge drop her breakfast on the floor. Great way to start the day, Markus. – said Victoria when our satyr friend stopped next to our table, trying to regain his breath.

- Paris… Temple of the Gods… Now… As fast as you can. – he said.

- Wait a minute, what do you mean? – I asked, confused.

- Just go! Now!

Markus started pulling me by my orange shirt.

- I don't even know where this Temple of the Gods is, to begin with! – I said, biting one last slice of bacon.

- It's that huge construction right over there, genius! – he said, sitting at my spot on the table and pointing at the huge building full of Greek pillars on our left. Yep, it looked pretty much like a temple alright.

- Okay. – I said, walking away and chewing my bacon.

- Run! – Markus shouted, taking a piece of chocolate from my breakfast into his mouth.

I sent him a not so friendly look and walked faster. The people in the Mess Hall stared at me for a few seconds, but quickly returned to their own meals. In time I learned that it takes a lot more than an apparently insane satyr to draw attention in Camp Half-Blood.

I went up the steps of the Mess Hall and walked towards the temple. The thing must've been like 5 stories high and it was all made of white marble and solid gold. I had never been to Olympus, but it was exactly that way I pictured it.

Close to the entrance there was a small sign written in ancient greek. My brain took a few seconds to read it.

_This is the work of Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena, architect to Olympus._

I shrugged and went in. The inside of the temple was lighted by an enormous dome of glass in the ceiling, around me there was giant statues of all the Olympian gods. The morning light that came in through the dome was filtered in a way that it formed a rose on the floor, in the middle of room. I stopped on top of it and looked around me. In front of the statue of each god there were dozens of offerings left there by their kids. I felt the rose mark on my forearm tingle.

- You grew up so handsome.

My heart raced and I looked up front. A woman in a white dress was smiling at me. A red rose adorned her perfect wavy hair. I immediately recognized her look and smile. It was as if Demetria, Victoria and Emily were right there in front of me. The woman bit her lower lip while smiling, just like I always do when I'm nervous. For a second, it was like looking in the mirror.

My heart raced so fast I thought it would stop any minute. I still don't know how I was able to talk at that moment.

- Mom?

My mother, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, smiled even wider and her eyes tear up. She walked towards me and I threw myself in her embrace. Her energy revolved me like the waters of the Fountain, but the feeling I got in my skin and heart was infinitely more powerful.

- You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, my son.

She spoke and it was like her voice came from inside my heart. I held her tighter and cried on her shoulder.

- I didn't know, mom. I didn't know who you were. All my life I hated you. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. – I said, still in her arms.

She pulled me tenderly and looked into my eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of all the people I love. My sisters, my dad, Alexan…

- You don't have to apologize for nothing, Paris. I'm so proud of you. Everything I've ever wanted was to hold my first son. It was so hard to leave you, hon. But I had to… All I wanted was to take you with me to Olympus and watch you grow, but I couldn't.

I hugged her again and felt like a 6 year old boy.

- I needed you so much my entire life.

- I know, son. But I was always there with you. You might not have seen me, but I always had your back. Always looked after you.

We separated and I wiped the tears off my face, took a deep breath and tried to recompose myself.

- I still don't get it, you know. – I started, trying to filter the thousands of questions I had in my mind. – I mean, I was never special. I was never popular with the girls, I was never attractive. I don't know how I can be your son.

My mother smiled full of love and touched my face.

- You were always what you are now, Paris. You were always my son, you were always what all the girls want. You just didn't know it. Believe me, I had to watch powerless while your heart was beaten down and stepped on. And nothing has ever made me sadder. I still helped you a couple of times, putting the right girl in the right place for you, giving you the confidence you needed, but I wish I could've done so much more. You, more than anyone, need love to survive. But I know for sure everything is about to change for you.

My mother didn't say nothing more and I looked at her confused. She gave me a playful smile.

- The daughter of Athena.

I laughed and felt slightly embarrassed.

- How do you know about her?

- I know everything about my children, Paris. And I also know everything about love. That Alexandra girl, well, - she winked at me – I'll let you see it for yourself.

I smiled and took a deep breath, more confident. When your mother is the goddess of love, you tend to trust her advice.

- But your life won't be only love from now on. – her face turned serious – You know who you really are now. Which means that you're a lot more vulnerable and easy to be found. And there are hundreds of dark forces in this world working to prevent you from achieving your destiny.

- My destiny? Is that why Chiron looked so worried when he got to know I was your son? What is going to happen to me, mom?

- You're still not ready to know, Paris. But it's important that you be kept safe and away from danger. – she smiled and arched her perfect eyebrow the same way Demetria does all the time. – Here, I brought you a little gift. Open it.

Suddenly there was a solid god box in her hands. I touched the cold handles and opened its heavy top.

- I asked Hephaestus to make it especially for you. We have our differences, but he still has great affection for me.

Inside the box, surrounded by rose petals, there was a black leather jacket. I got it out of the box and held it.

- Put it on. – Said my mom, smiling.

I put the jacket on, it was a perfect fit. I pulled the sleeves up to my elbows, it was extremely light, comfortable and very fashionable. The zippers and buttons were made of bronze. I didn't need to look myself in a mirror to know I looked like a rockstar.

- It will always protect you. When it's cold, it will warm you. When it's hot, it will refresh you. You must use it at all times, son. Please, for me.

- Okay, but can I ask you why?

She smiled and I immediately thought of Emily and Victoria.

- Close the zipper.

I joined the two bronze pieces and pulled the zipper up to my neck. For an instant, I thought someone had jumped on my back. It was only when I took my hands to my shoulders that I realized that the jacket had turned into a heavy and unbreakable celestial bronze armor painted in black with green details.

- I hope you don't mind. I knew green and black were your favorite colors.

- This is so awesome, mom! How do I look?

- Handsome as always. – she smiled. – This jacket will always leave you ready for battle, that's why it's so important that you have it on you at all times.

I opened the zipper and felt the heavy weight get off my shoulders and the jacket turn light again. I nodded with my head and promised that I'd always carry it with me.

My mom smiled proudly and pulled the jacket on my shoulders.

- A son of mine has to be always protected and look sharp at the same time. – she leaned over, hugged me and kissed my face. – I have to go now, son. Give Emily, Demetria and Victoria a kiss for me, tell them I miss them.

She walked away a few steps and blew me one last kiss.

- I love you, Paris.

A flash of pink light and my mom was gone. Where she once stood, there was now only a red rose. I picked it up and smelled its perfume.

- I love you, mom.


	9. Nine

Nine

The rest of the morning passed quickly without any big happenings. I had my first class at the climbing wall, which was interesting. Several obstacles, like earthquakes, rock slides and lava rivers, try to knock you down while you climb the more than 100 meters of wall with no security cables. The coolest part is when you get to the top, you get the chance to jump from up there and fall on the enchanted and invisible safety net that prevents people from dying while in class. The feeling of jumping with nothing holding onto you is indescribable. I wanted to climb the wall again just so I could jump a second time, but Markus stopped me, or we would both be late for lunch.

My sisters were thrilled when I told them about my encounter with our mother. I learned that it is a custom of our cabin to hang the rose our mother leaves behind on the front wall, which explained the hundreds of roses decorating the cabin entrance. I also learned that the gods rarely show up at camp to visit their children and, when they do, they visit one at a time, never more than one. I didn't understand why, but the guys were the flame that kept the human spirit alive. So who am I to question them?

When we sat down for lunch, Demetria joined us 15 minutes late. While everyone was eating, she crossed the Mess Hall with her eyebrows arched and stepping hard on the stone floor. She spilled a great quantity of documents on our table and started to ramble.

- Fucking Kevin. It's our right to organize the next celebration. Everyone always tries to take advantage of the Aphrodite Cabin, but no… Not this time. Not on my watch.

- What's the matter, sis? – I asked, taking a bite off my gigantic burger.

- The Dionysus Cabin again? – Victoria asked, seeming to already know the answer.

- Yes. Kevin to be more exact. With his curly hair, angel face and innocent voice. Wanting the campers to vote between us and them to organize the next celebration, when it's our right assured by all the Olympian Cabins, including his, to do so. Ugh, I need to eat something. – Demetria said, stealing a cupcake from Emily's plate and shoving it down her throat without chewing.

- New guy here. Can you explain? – I said, worried about the angry expression on Demetria's face.

- Once every two weeks, it's under the responsibility of an Olympian Cabin to organize a celebration, a party, for the whole camp. The next one, in little more than a week, it's rightfully ours. But… - Emily explained, before being interrupted by a still furious Demetria.

- But those snobby dicks from the Dionysus Cabin want to steal our right, claiming that the campers would prefer them to organize the celebration, and that "democracy is one of the great pillars of western civilization". – she said, in a mocking voice.

Victoria patted our sister's back and turned to me.

- What happens is that since the foundation of Camp Half-Blood, Aphrodite and Dionysus claim the title of best party organizers. Both of us give the best parties, but since their father is the god of celebration, it's a matter of honor for them to retain the title alone.

- So what you're gonna do about this, sis? – I asked Demetria, frankly not so interested in it. I wanted to enjoy my first celebration at Camp Half-Blood, I didn't like the idea of having to worry about organization and the way things were going. It'd be a great chance for me to get closer to Alexandra.

Demetria sighed angry and got up to offer a fraction of her meal to the gods. My eyes went unconsciously to the Athena table. Alexandra was preparing to leave at that exact moment. Everyone in the Mess Hall was still enjoying their lunch when she quietly went up the steps and left the pavilion.

Later that afternoon, Victoria and I chose to attend the sword fighting class. I hoped to see Alexandra, but I wasn't sure if she'd show up in the Arena one day after losing her duel to me. Victoria and I were waiting for the class to begin, leaning against one of the outer walls of the Arena. She was wearing her bright pink bust protection. She looked like warrior Barbie.

- I refuse to wear one of those horrendous and old protections that the camp offers. They never match my outfit. – Victoria said. I held a laughter and she slapped me on the arm.

- Not everyone gets to have a super-cool jacket/armor, you know? – she said laughing. – Now look who decided to come…

Victoria pointed towards the Valley of the Cabins. There she came, Alexandra, wearing her silver protection and bearing a sword.

- Okay, I see you when the class starts. – I told my sister, already walking down the hill.

- Hey, don't leave me here alone! I hate to be left alone! – Victoria screamed.

I turned to her and smiled.

- You're a daughter of Aphrodite. You're only alone if you chose to be.

Before I turned back ahead, I saw a guy approach her and start a conversation, clearly nervous. I laughed, fixed my posture and ran my fingers through my hair, pretending to walk with no purpose. Alexandra saw me coming and crossed her arms.

- What do you want? – she said, with very little sympathy.

- Oh, Alexandra. What a surprise. – I said, laughing at myself. I don't know why that was so much fun. – How's life?

- Great. It's always wonderful to have everyone at camp laughing at you. – she said, closing her arms even tighter around her chest.

- That's not true. I'm not laughing at you. Neither are my sisters.

I smiled and managed to get a quick smile from her. She uncrossed her arms and relaxed her posture. That was good.

- Well, almost everyone. Have you got any idea of how you managed to beat me yet?

- Haven't the foggiest. – I said, this time making her laugh timidly. – I admire you, though. I like that you had the guts to come here after what happened.

She sighed and blushed a little. Her rosy cheeks next to her sad blue eyes… It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

- Well, actually… I, I… - she stuttered and hesitated. Looked down and said in a low and insecure voice - Actually, I'm not heading to the Arena.

It was so weird to see Alexandra acting that way. She always seemed so confident. I think girls are always a mystery. All I know is that my heart raced.

- I have a secret hideout. I like to go there to train sometimes. – she said, staring at me with her gigantic blue eyes.

The words I said next might not seem like much to you, but believe me, saying them was like slaying a dragon with a kitchen knife to me.

- I'd love to see it.

Okay, that was it. Those words made clear my interest in her. There was no going back. Before getting to know the truth about me, the truth about my mother, I'd never have the guts to expose myself to a girl like that.

But things were not the way they used to be.

Alexandra stood in silence while her blue eyes had a private conversation with my brown eyes. A beautiful smile suddenly appeared on her face.

- Okay. Follow me.

As she started to walk, the wind blew her hair and made her perfume, a mix of peaches and mint, fill my lungs, making all the hair in my body stand up. My knees lost strength for a second and the blood in my veins boiled.

I followed her towards the woods, passing straight by the Arena. We entered the endless valley of trees and suddenly it was as if we had entered another world. The smell of earth and chlorophyll was inebriating, the trunks were curved and attractive, like a woman's body, the leaves danced in the wind like shiny strands of hair.

I felt a hand on my arm.

- Don't lose yourself to the seduction of the wood Nymphs, son of Aphrodite. You, more than anyone, must be susceptible to their charm. And certainly their interest in you must be greater than usual.

Alexandra's hand went down my arm and I felt her fingers touch my skin. Her blue eyes became the sole center of my attention.

- Don't worry. My interest isn't going anywhere. – I said, my heart beating like a set of drums. Alexandra got confused in her breathing and her fingers held my arm tight before letting go.

I smiled and the beat of my heart grew stronger. The rose mark on my right forearm was on fire.

- Up ahead. – Alexandra said, walking faster. We went toward a meadow in the middle of the forest, where the light of the clouded sky shone timidly against the bright green grass.

We entered the light, the meadow was a little smaller than the first floor of one of the cabins. The high trunk walls sealed the environment, giving us the impression that we were inside a closed room. There was no sound but the orchestra of the woods. It was as if Camp Half-Blood never existed. Across the meadow there was lots of training equipment. Wooden puppets, swords, iron weights, shields.

- On my first year at camp, I saw this nymph crying next to lake. Her name was Sequoia. – started Alexandra, her blue eyes swimming in an ocean of memories – We soon became friends. She showed me this place and said I could come here whenever I was in need of a place to think.

- No one is bothered by you training here? – I asked, pointing at the training equipments.

Alexandra smiled.

- No. Sometimes a couple of nymphs come by and watch me train. I think they like to watch. Maybe they find it amusing, I don't know. Besides, Sequoia doesn't mind. And the other nymphs don't have the guts to confront her.

I slept through most of the Biology classes I took, but I knew that sequoia was one the biggest types of trees. I didn't knew much about nymphs back then, but I guessed that Sequoia was one of the most respected nymphs of those woods.

- Here. – Alexandra said, picking up a sword from the ground and throwing it to me. I picked it up in the air and did some spinning movements with it. – You'll find a bust protector over there.

Alexandra pointed at a stand full of training equipments at my right.

- It won't be necessary. – I said, closing the parts of the zipper of my jacket and pulling it till my neck. The weight on my shoulders grew exponentially when the leather became solid celestial bronze. The black and green surface reflected timidly the gray light around us, more sober than Alexandra's silver covered protection.

- Gods, this is amazing! Where did you get it? – Alexandra asked, coming closer and touching the chest of my protection. Her fingers passed slowly over the green rose markings. Her blue eyes went up to my face, stopping for half a second on my lips. I felt her short and anxious breathing with all the cells in my body.

- It was a gift from my mother. – I said, not hearing my own voice. All I could focus on was Alexandra's big and rosy lips, the movement of her breathing chest, going up and down.

She took three steps back, her eyes not leaving mine, and pulled out her silver sword with a black leather cable. We didn't say another word. I picked up my sword and felt it light in my hand.

We started to duel. To me, it was as if we were in slow motion. The only images I remember were details of Alexandra while she maneuvered her weapon – the twist of her lips, her focused look, the movement of her body and the dance of her hair. My mind didn't seem to register the encounters of our blades, the ways they took trying to find an opening on the adversary's defense.

Alexandra stepped back and my brain seemed to become conscious again.

- You said you wouldn't have fought so well if it was against any other person. – Alexandra said slowly, her lips forming a smirk. – Since yesterday I asked myself what did you meant by that. And then it hit me, Paris… You're a son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

My heart came close to exploding, but I didn't let it show.

- It seems only logical to assume that love makes you stronger. Or would I be wrong? – her blue eyes pierced my soul.

I just smiled.

- Well, your mother is the goddess of wisdom.

Alexandra gave me a smile that made my insides twist. With the hand that wasn't bearing a sword, she tied down the ropes of her protection, letting it fall on the ground. I followed her example and opened my jacket's zipper.

She slowly walked toward me. She wore a light blue plaid blouse. Again with only one hand, she unbuttoned three buttons of her blouse. The wind blew, revealing her cleavage. She was wearing nothing but a white bra. A silver necklace in form of an owl adorned her chest, hanging above her generous breasts. She took a deep breath and I felt a lightning traveling through my body. A certainty filled my mind, my muscles grew stronger and my limbs lighter, more agile.

Alexandra invested against me without warning. Not that it was needed. My reflexes anticipated her every move, defending her attacks precisely and firmly. My moves were strong and fast, carrying a strength strange to my body. In just a few seconds, I disarmed Alexandra, making her sword fly meters away. Without backing down, she grabbed my wrist, forcing me to let go my blade. With agility, she grabbed my waist and knocked me to the ground, falling on top of me.

Her body matched with mine, as if we were two compatible puzzle pieces. I felt the warmth of her breasts pressed against my chest. Her hair touching my face, her breathing becoming one with mine. I took my hands to her waist and touched her soft and warm skin under the blouse. I felt on the tip of my fingers the shockwave that went through her body when I touched her. I felt her heart racing fast, at the same pace as my own

She stopped breathing as she took one of her hands to my hair and the other to my arm. Her blue eyes closed and she breathed again when our lips barely touched. My body burned when I felt her breath going down my throat. My hands held her strongly by the waist and we kissed passionately, as if we were desperate for each other. My heart exploded as I felt the taste of her lips and her tongue on mine.


	10. Ten

Ten

I've never felt stronger. Lying down on that grass, staring at the cloud covered sky, I felt invincible. Capable of defeating an entire army. Her hand held mine and our fingers interlocked. I gently touched her face, her skin was smooth like silk.

- You cheater. – Alexandra said laughing, her blue eyes the color of the sea – Stop doing that.

- Doing what?

- You keep exhaling all this love magic. It's not fair, I have no way to resist.

- I'm not doing anything. – I replied laughing – I barely know anything about my powers.

- Okay. I'll pretend I believe that. – she smiled and bit my ear, making my skin burn, got off of me and laid down beside me, our hands still holding each other. With her right hand, she moved a lock of hair from her face and the markings on her forearm caught my attention. It was her birthmark, an owl, the symbol of Athena.

- You're the head of the Athena Cabin, right? – I asked. Alexandra followed my eyes till the mark on her arm, her blue eyes then searched the rose on my right forearm before returning to my face.

- Yes. I'm the oldest and more experienced among my brothers. I come to camp since I was ten.

- Seven years, wow. I've been here for two days. I can't even imagine how my life will be seven years from now. It's like, I'm not sure if I'm gonna have a future. I don't know why.

- All of us demigods feel like that. – Alexandra said – Most of us die young, very young. Every birthday we celebrate is a gift. We have no time to waste in this world, Paris. It's our instinct. We're impulsive and can't remain still not just because of our natural battle reflexes, but because deep down we all know our time is precious. We know every second could be the last. So we have to enjoy every breath, every day.

Alexandra held me down and got on top of me again.

- I thought the children of Athena were supposed to be cold and geeky. Are you sure you're in the right cabin?

- The reason why we're great strategists, intellectuals and inventors is because we do everything with passion, Paris. A passion that burns inside of us, that doesn't let us give up before we achieve perfection at our craft. – she pressed her body against mine and kissed me deeply.

We said goodbye before we left the woods. We walked towards our cabins as if we were two strangers. Or at least that was the plan. We just couldn't help but look at each other and smile, talk to each other with our eyes. The Athena Cabin was on the left of the Aphrodite Cabin, they were separated only by the always uninhabited Artemis Cabin. I stopped before the door and saw Alexandra do the same at my left. She smiled, bit her lip and winked at me before entering the classical style cabin.

I touched the golden doorknob, but it escaped from my hand. I was pulled by my jacket and my face landed on red silk sheets, on the nearest bed.

- Tell us ALL the details. Don't leave out a single word.

I was surrounded by my sisters, their faces anxious and excited. There was no way out.

- What are you talking about? – I asked, just to mess with them.

- Don't pretend you know nothing, Paris Monroe. I saw you and the Athena girl going into the woods, almost two hours ago. – Victoria said, squeezing my arm and emphasizing "two hours ago".

- Okay, okay. – I got up and started talking. I told them everything, except a few graphic details. When I finished, I felt so good, so fulfilled. I sighed and stared at the green wall, my mind on the Athena Cabin, trying to imagine what Alexandra was doing in that exact moment.

- So, are you guys like together now? – Emily asked her breathtaking smile lighting up her face.

- Well, - I started, laughing.

And then it hit me. I had nothing to say. I searched for something, some evidence that proved that Alexandra and I were a couple now. But I couldn't find any.

- I don't know.

- Of course you guys are together. Once you go Aphrodite, you never go back. – said Demetria – Trust me.

I looked at my sisters, there was nothing but certainty on their faces. I tried to, somehow, feel Alexandra, be sure of anything, but I couldn't. I imagined what she was doing in that moment, but this time it wasn't a sweet thought. What if she regretted it? She was pretty vulnerable, maybe… Oh my gods. What if it wasn't like I thought it was?

- I need to think. – I told my sisters, who complained, but didn't stop me from walking out of the cabin. I took a deep breath, feeling the smell of the pines and felt the sunlight kiss my skin.

Wait a minute, sunlight?

I looked around me and saw a typical summer day, hot and colorful. The weather was clouded all day. The sky was completely grey till like 10 minutes ago. There were a lot of excited screaming and people were running through the Valley of the Cabins, going toward Half-Blood Hill.

Demetria, Emily and Victoria saw the commotion and joined me.

- Are you gonna stand there? Let's see what's going on! – Demetria said, walking fast toward the camp entrance, Emily and Victoria following her. I turned around to face the Athena Cabin. The door remained closed. I bit my lip and ran to keep up with my sisters.

More than half the campers were gathered near the big house. The closer we got, the hotter it became. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket and felt my body's temperature stabilizing, diminishing my sweat.

We made our way through the crowd banging shoulders till we could have an idea of what was going on. There was a huge Hummer limo parked close to the hill. Its yellow paint glowed intensely in the sunlight, it hurt just to look at it. I recognized the Apollo kids, eight boys and girls, welcoming a girl with hair so blond it glowed almost as much as the yellow limo. She wore classy and expensive clothes and her smile was distinctive. She looked just like a Hollywood star. When she took of her sunglasses, her green eyes sparkled. She turned around and waved at the crowd, who cheered loudly.

Hold on. I know that face. I saw it on huge billboards, every time I turned on my TV, on little girls' lunchboxes, magazine covers and websites. Every kid in the world knew that face.

- Is that… Serena Grace?

- In the flesh. Ugh, I love her clothes. – Emily said – I thought she wasn't coming this summer.

- Didn't you read about that insane paparazzi who attacked her house? The place was literally flipped upside down. – Victoria said – Sounds just like a monster attack to me.

- Woah. Serena Grace, the pop singer, Disney Channel star, is a demigod? – I asked, my voice sounding weak among all the screaming fans around us.

- Yeah. Daughter of Apollo. - Demetria said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

- The sun god? – I asked, feeling the heat on my hands.

- Yeah. Also god of music. And healing, bow and arrow, poetry, prophecies and the list goes on.

Demetria looked over my shoulder and her face closed.

- Ugh, Kevin. What do you want?

I turned around and saw the head of the Dionysus Cabin behind me. Kevin was 20 years old, but had the face of a child.

- Demetria, my love. – he said – Victoria, Emily, more beautiful than ever. And… - he turned towards me – the new guy.

Kevin smiled and shook my hand.

- Welcome to camp, man.

So far, by what Demetria told me about him, I thought Kevin was a stuck up and arrogant brat. But that wasn't what I felt being around him. He seemed cool, fun, a nice guy.

- Fuck off, Kevin. – Demetria said, grinding her teeth.

- You seem tense, Demi. Maybe you should come drink a glass of wine with us before dinner, you need to relax.

- Don't. Call. Me. 'Demi'. – Demetria paused after every word, arching he eyebrows into a truly devilish expression. – And no. Go to hell.

I stared at Victoria and Emily and they were struggling not to laugh. She didn't seem to hate Kevin that much, on the contrary. An idea came to my head and I slowly got between him and Demetria.

- Actually, we'd really enjoy that glass of wine. Our cabin and yours. We have a proposition for you guys.

Kevin smiled and shook my hand.

- Sure, it will be a pleasure to welcome you at our cabin. Please come over right after the sunset. I hope to see you there, Demi. Victoria, Emily and Paris too. See you later.

Kevin walked away and Demetria exploded beside me.

- PARIS! What the fuck?

- Calm down, sis. – I smiled and kissed her on the forehead – I may have a solution to this dispute. Trust me.

Demetria took a deep breath and turned to where Serena Grace was. She was saying goodbye to the limo driver. The engine roared like a thousand lions and she stepped away.

- Paris, close your eyes! – I felt Victoria's hands covering my eyes right before a loud boom.

She uncovered my eyes; there was no sign of the enormous yellow limo. Nor of the sun. The sky was grey again, full of rain filled clouds.

- Let me guess, Apollo was driving the limo, which actually was the sun chariot? – I asked, turning to my sisters.

- You learn fast, bro. – Emily said, putting her arm around my neck and kissing my shoulder.

- And you have a lot to explain, mister. – Demetria pulled me by the arm, almost carrying me and Emily all the way back to the Aphrodite Cabin.


	11. Eleven

Eleven

I saw the expression on Demetria's face slowly change from absolute anger to excitement while I explained to her my idea to solve the conflict with the Dionysus Cabin.

- We'd put our names in Camp Half-Blood history! – Victoria cheered.

- Of course. Cause after all, planning a good party is as important as leading the victory over the Titans. – Emily said and I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

The truth is that my thoughts were far away from there. Actually, not that far away, just a few meters, in Cabin Six. I saw through the window that the sky was welcoming the night, we'd be received at the Dionysus Cabin any minute now. But I didn't care. Even if all that was my idea, my heart just wasn't in it at that moment. I trusted my instincts, we should have another five minutes or so to waste.

- Be right back, girls. – I said quickly and sneaked out of the Aphrodite Cabin. My sisters looked confused at me, but they didn't try to stop me. I love that about them. I bet they quickly guessed where I was going and didn't even think about stopping me. They know this type of stuff can't be postponed.

Torches burned all across the Valley of the Cabins, lighting every single corner between the cabins, which wasn't very good news for young couples in love. However, after some time in the Aphrodite Cabin, I learned that there a variety of spots on camp where you can go if you seek a little, well, privacy. But we'll talk more about that later.

I stopped in front of the Athena Cabin, the light on the two floors were on and two torches burned with a slightly blue flame on both sides of the silver owl that guarded the entrance. I took a deep breath, thought about those beautiful giant blue eyes and went up the steps. Knocked the door three times and held my breath when I heard steps coming toward me. The door opened and a young boy with pale skin and hair the color of wood glanced suspiciously at me with gray eyes that looked way too wise for his age.

- Uhhm, is Alexandra there? – I said, thinking about how I was never in a situation like this before. There I was like the bad boy knocking at a family's door, asking to see their well-behaved daughter. Thank the gods there wasn't any dad in that cabin. Or even better, any mom, I thought, feeling the silver eyes of the owl statue glancing furiously at me.

The boy was short and skinny, but he wasn't easily intimidated. He analyzed me from head to toe, sighed in disapproval and didn't invite me in.

- Who the hell are you? – he asked full of pretension, like a James Bond villain receiving the milkman at his door.

- Paris Monroe. – I said – I'm a _friend_ of you sister's. – the word sounded strange and I laughed in the inside.

- I don't know what type of interest my sister would have in a son of Aphrodite. – he said calmly, staring at me with his grey eyes as if he was a suspicious father meeting his daughter's first boyfriend.

I just smiled and had some fun with it.

- How old are you…

- Eric.

- Eric. How old are you, Eric?

- Fifteen. Sixteen in a few weeks. – he said, as if that would make me run back scared to Cabin Ten.

- Fifteen. Tough age. Lots of hormones pulling the strings in your mind. I couldn't focus on anything when I was fifteen. My grades were one worse than the other.

- I can't say I'm surprised. – Eric said with a Monalisa smile on his face. What a pretentious little boy…

- I bet you're different though. Certainly, you're top of your class at school, the big shot, a prodigy. – I didn't know where that was coming from, I just went with the flow – Eric, do you know my sisters?

Eric's cold gray eyes widened, his pale cheeks became the color of strawberry ice cream and he swallowed dry. To me, that was like a big flashy sign with big bright red letters saying "IN LOVE".

- They're beautiful, aren't they? Demetria, Emily and Victoria. – the same symptoms appeared on his face even more intensely when I said the third name.

I don't know how to explain it, but I could see, feel the emotion Eric felt as if it was solid and tangible.

- Oh, so you like the blondes, huh? – I said, struggling not to laugh.

The terror on Eric's face was indescribable, he seemed to thank the gods when a voice sounded behind him.

- Eric, who's at the door? – all the hair on my body stood up.

- It's for you. – he whispered, hiding back inside the cabin. I heard steps coming toward the door and suddenly I knew how Eric felt. Alexandra's hair was wet, she wore a thin black sweater and tight jeans. I had to struggle not to pass out. She smiled and I could see in her face that she was expecting me.

- Paris, what a surprise.

- I don't have much time, just wanted to tell you something.

Alexandra analyzed me with her blue eyes and smiled, figuring out what I meant. I swear, sometimes I think she is the child of the goddess of love. She discretely grabbed my hand and took me inside the cabin. I didn't see much, various bookshelves, maps and projects hanging on the walls. It was all very blurry cause Alexandra grabbed me by the jacket and pinned me against the nearest wall, kissing me as if we hadn't seen each other for months. I held her waist tight, feeling the warmth of her body against mine, but the kiss soon ended. A kiss with Alexandra is never long enough.

- You shouldn't be late. – she said, making me inhale her cinnamon breath.

- No, I really shouldn't. – I said and got out of the Athena Cabin. Walked the meters back to Cabin Ten with a big smile on my face. My sisters were already waiting for me outside the cabin. They couldn't hold their smiles. I just love them so much.

- So, ready to make history? – I asked, putting my arm around Emily.

- Yeah, let's do it, player. – Demetria said, throwing a light punch at my arm. It hurt a little bit more than I let her know.

The Dionysus Cabin, the number twelve, was just next to ours. It looked like a wine barrel shaped like a cabin with two floors. It was all made of oak with leopard skin curtains and grapevine branches growing on every corner of the building. I reached out and got a grape from a branch hanging just above the front door. It was as sweet and juicy as a kiss.

Demetria knocked the door and we were welcomed by Kevin and his brothers. They were four: Kevin, 21, Joe, 19, Nicholas, 17 and Nicole, who was also 17. Kevin, Joe and Nicholas were sons of the wine god and the same mother. They all had the same curly hair and pale skin, completely different from their sister Nicole, whose skin was the color of honey, had straight light brown hair and green eyes.

- Welcome to Cabin Twelve.

We shook hands and entered the cabin, which was just weird. The four beds were attached to the wall, one on top of another, like in a band's tour bus. On the other wall there was two huge wine barrels, both more than five meters high. The wine repositories took a lot of space, but the back of the first floor was actually kind of normal. The walls were filled with wine bottles, making the room look like a big wine cellar with two leopard stamp sofas in the middle. There was some old arcade machines, stuff like Pac-Man and Asteroids, just standing in the corners, flashing lights and beeping nostalgic sounds. We passed by them and went up the stairs, moving to the second floor.

The cabin was colder and more humid than normal, the smell of oak and wine was so strong that anyone who stepped in there was instantly a little drunk. The second floor was the size of the wine cellar downstairs, ending on a balcony over the wine barrels and the beds. We sat on a long dinner table, the walls around us covered by, guess what, wine bottles and glasses.

Nicholas offered each of us a glass while Joe put a bottle on the table.

- Made by our brothers, year 1923. – he said, his dark eyes focused on Demetria.

My sister chuckled nervously, blushed under the makeup and started to breathe faster and heavier. My eyes went from Demetria to Joe and suddenly I realized why she had such strong emotions toward the Dionysus Cabin.

I turned to face Emily and Victoria and they smiled at me, nodding with their heads, confirming what I suspected. The four of us was sitting on one side of the table, with the four Dionysus kids in front of us. Kevin opened the bottle and served us.

- So, what do you want to talk about? – he said.

Demetria took a sip of her wine before speaking and I did the same. The liquid traveled down my throat with grace and my entire body went numb. Suddenly I felt more confident, more excited. I wanted to party till sunrise. Bloody curfew. Fucking rules. I want to party.

Okay, these guys' wine is really something.

- We all know how the celebrations held by Aphrodite and Dionysus are the most anticipated by all campers. – Demetria started – For centuries our cabins fought for the title of best party planner. There were unforgettable parties, many of which became subject of legends. My brother Paris gave the idea, - Demetria gestured toward me – We say no more rivalry, no more disputes, no more arguments.

She made a dramatic pause and flashed her blockbuster smile, that shined like no other light source in the cabin.

- As the head of the Aphrodite Cabin, I come here to ask us to join forces. Let's make the biggest party this camp ever saw. The power of your wine and our love magic combined. Let's make history, a party to never be forgotten. What do you say?

Kevin stroked his chin and glanced at his brothers.

- What do you guys think?

- It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I agree. – Nicholas said, always with a serious face.

- Uhmm, I agree. – said Nicole really shy, avoiding the eyes of everyone.

- I can't wait. – Joe said, his eyes docked at Demetria, who smile even larger.

- Well, it's decided then. – Kevin said, extending his hand to Demetria – Let's give these people the night of their lives.

The heads of both cabins shook hands, sealing the deal.

We stayed at Cabin Twelve till the bell rang for dinner. We drank almost three bottles of wine while we shared plans and ideas for the celebration, that was little more than a week away. We walked side by side to the Mess Hall, with Demetria and Joe exchanging ideas, stares and smiles. The Dionysus guys were really cool. Kevin had a childish sense of humor that was just irresistible. Nicholas was extremely intelligent, but didn't talk much. We made plans to form a team and play basketball the next day against the Apollo Cabin.

We walked into the Mess Hall and split up. I sat at my spot on the Aphrodite table and the entire pavilion span for a couple of seconds. Nothing out of the ordinary after a couple of drinks at Cabin Twelve, I guessed.

There was a small crowd gathered around the Apollo table, people were waiting in lines to get an autograph and take a picture with Serena Grace. She was always smiling and being nice with everyone, she must've been used to that. I bet it was like that everywhere she went. I wish I could say her green eyes met mine in the distance and we made an instant connection or something. But no, she didn't even notice me. She was a superstar, it was just surreal to be right there, dozens of meters away from her. I gotta say it, she intimidated me, made me feel as small as an ant. I had met a goddess earlier that day and I hadn't felt that… Insignificant.

But the goddess was my mom, Aphrodite, so I guess it doesn't really count.

My eyes went from there to the Athena table, where they met the blue of Alexandra's. She gave me a smirk and sighed. It made my mind explode in thousands of images and sounds. She was all I thought at that moment. The blue of her eyes filled my entire universe. I even forgot the fresh pizza on my plate.

- What's up, Paris, bro?

I was brought back to reality by Markus, who seated at our table.

- Hey, where the hell have you been all day? – I asked, grabbing a slice from my pizza.

- Satyr business. I had to report about my time as your protector. Lots of bureaucracy and unnecessary details. – Said my best friend the satyr, "borrowing" a slice from my pizza – So, what's new?

Emily pointed at my face.

- Just look at his eyes.

- Dude, your eyes are ocean blue. – Markus said – Just like…

His eyes went from me to the Athena table, then back to me, than again to the Athena table.

- No…

- Yep. – I said, not containing my smile.

- No… - he said, starting to laugh.

- Believe it.

He stood up on the bench and announced to all the campers paying attention:

- Ladies and gentlemen, this young man right here, Paris Monroe, is my idol! He ain't no demigod, he's a god! You're a god, Paris!

Everyone laughed and he seated again.

- That was very pleasant to my ego, Markus, thanks.

- Tell me how it happened! Man, this is just too much. Do you even realize that she is the most – Markus hesitated and glanced at my sisters – the _fourth_ most beautiful girl in all of Camp Half-Blood?

We chatted for another couple of hours before heading back to the Aphrodite Cabin. Before the lights went out, Demetria couldn't stop talking, spilling idea after idea for the celebration with the Dionysus Cabin. She, Victoria and Emily continued to talk even after the lights were magically turned off.

I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. And then I had a really weird dream. I was on a beach, the sun was shining high in the sky, before me the ocean kept its slow and constant pace. An owl crossed the sky and landed on a tree branch behind me. I looked at it, its yellow eyes were hypnotizing. I thought nothing could take my attention away from it, but then the sun shined even higher above my head, covering my skin with a sweet and warm embrace. I looked up and saw the star pulse with all its power and beauty. And then something touched my feet. It was the ocean. Its cold and refreshing water rose up to my waist. I dove my hands on it, feeling an incredible peace take over me. I could just be there forever.

So suddenly the owl hooted and shook its wings before me, desperate to recover my attention. The sun fought back and burned even hotter, burning my skin, blinding my eyes. The ocean covered my head, hiding me from the star and the owl, but I couldn't breathe. The sun made the water boil while the owl dived in and started to scratch my head. My chest exploded in pain and everything went dark.

I woke up jumping on the bed, breathing fast and deep, thankful for the oxygen that filled my lungs. It was still dark, my sisters slept peacefully around me. I swallowed dry, closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't so easy.

Eventually the exhaustion proved to be stronger and I fell asleep again. When I opened my eyes again, my sisters' alarm-clock was ringing hysterically. I sat on the bed, still very tired, but I got out from under the silk sheets and got ready for another day at Camp Half-Blood.

Last night's dream imprinted on my mind.


	12. Twelve

Twelve

That morning went by quickly. Right after breakfast, our cabin was inspected by a girl from the Ares Cabin, who wasn't too satisfied for having to give us a perfect score after almost forty minutes inspecting thoroughly every single corner of the cabin. In Camp people say we are neat freaks, but I honestly don't know why. Besides making my bed and organizing my clothes, I don't do any effort to keep the cabin tidy like that. I also hadn't seen my sisters sweeping the floor or taking the dust out of the shelves. My guess is that we make it all in a subconscious level, or something.

After the inspection, I attended three classes: Battle Strategy, which was great because it was taught by Alexandra. I can't say I learned much, but I can say it was pretty, well_, stimulating_.

Afterwards, me and Markus, plus Joe and Nicholas from the Dionysus Cabin, attended the Archery class, taught by the Apollo Cabin. But to be honest, I don't know if I can call that a class. Most of the time we just stood there, our jaws on the floor, while the sons of the sun god competed against each other. Serena Grace was declared the winner, after hitting the center of the target from a distance of almost 100 meters, then hitting that arrow with another arrow, and then repeating all that while wearing a blindfold. Yeah, I know. Mind-blowing. Meanwhile, I was happy for hitting the target three times. Not mentioning that my arms were sore for a long time.

And then we went to the Wrestling class. That one just wasn't for me. Grabbing and holding big, sweaty men on the ground just doesn't do anything for me. I left the class in the middle and looked for my sisters. Demetria had been all morning with Kevin, starting to put together the details of the celebration. We joined Victoria, Emily and Nicole under a pine in the Cabins Valley and rested there waiting for the lunch bell.

The shy daughter of Dionysus was starting to loosen up around us, while Markus and Nicholas discussed baseball statistics and Joe pretty much interrogated me about Demetria.

- Believe me, dude, I don't even know her that well yet. But why are you so interested? – I asked, laughing at how obvious the answer was.

Kevin arrived with Demetria and seated next to us.

- Oh, that's just Joe. Always aiming too high. The weather girl, the cheerleading captain, Scarlett Johansson… And now the head of the Aphrodite Cabin. – he said, lowering down his voice to a whisper as he mentioned Demetria.

- Apparently Scarlett is a sister of mine too, actually.

- Figures. – Kevin said and we all agreed.

- But look, man, - I said, turning to face Joe. I wasn't going to tell him about my sister's feelings, but I could still give my new friend a little push – Just act confident and don't worry. Wait and you'll see.

After the Battle Strategy class, I only managed to see Alexandra again in the Mess Hall. From my table, I gestured for her to finish her lunch quick. I practically swallowed without chewing slices of pizza, cake and meat and sneaked out of the pavilion. Walked down the Cabins Valley, not needing to look back to know that Alexandra was following me. I went inside the Aphrodite Cabin and started closing the windows, leaving the door opened behind me. I was closing the last window when I heard the door closing and steps coming toward me.

Her hands touched me under the shirt, her nails slowly travelling through my back as she whispered in my ear.

- Which one is your bed? – she asked, making all the hair in the back of my head stand up.

- The second one close to the door.

Alexandra smiled and grabbed my hand, taking me towards my bed. She then pushed me, making me fall on top of the silk sheets, seated on top of me and pressed her hands against my chest. The orange camp shirt fitted her curves in a way that made my entire body tremble.

- You know, I never had a girl like you in my bed before.

- And you won't have another one in a long time.

Alexandra's face got next to mine and she kissed me. We enjoyed a lot the almost one hour of free time we had after lunch. No one got into the cabin or went out looking for us. Did I tell you how much I love my sisters? They covered for me as soon as I rejoined them and the guys from Cabin Twelve, my hair and clothes messy beyond belief.

- Thanks for organizing our pairs of shoes, brother. – Emily said when she saw me.

- I owe you one. – I whispered in her ear, while Victoria combed my hair.

- Paris, the guys from the Apollo Cabin are expecting us in five minutes. You still in? – Joe asked.

- Sure. I have the afternoon free.

My sisters and Nicole continued to work on the details of the celebration, carrying around a infinity of catalogs and samples of arrangements. Me, Kevin, Joe and Nicholas walked toward the basketball court, which was next to the beach, where there were also a tennis court and a soccer field. Four sons of Apollo were waiting for us. They looked like members of the ultimate boy-band. Tall, strong, with smooth, tanned skin and teeth that shined like the sun.

Seating on a bench at the side of the court, there were five girls from various cabins, they were shouting and singing songs about the sons of the sun god.

- Great, the cheerleaders are here too. – Joe said, while Kevin shook hands with the head of the Apollo Cabin, an 18 year old guy named Lucas.

It was hard to define the Apollo guys. They weren't arrogant, but weren't that modest either. Seemed cool, but not as friendly as the sons of Dionysus. They were like the cool guys in school, the ones that were kind of quiet, but were nice to everyone and swept girls off their feet on a daily basis.

We formed a circle on our side of the court to discuss our strategy to win the game.

- Just try to do as many points as you can. Maybe we can beat them this time. – Kevin said.

Okay, maybe we didn't really have a strategy.

- Did you ever beat these guys? – I asked.

- Never. Eleven matches, eleven Apollo wins. – Nicholas said, as angry as the Minotaur that almost killed me and Markus on our way to camp. – What's your strength?

The question was directed at me, but I didn't answer it. It was when it hit me, what the hell was I doing there? I sucked in every type of sport. I guess that's what you get for making plans after a few sips of the Cabin Twelve wine.

We split up and took our positions on the court, ready to be massacred. The Apollo Cabin was about to begin the game when a high and tone perfect voice sounded in the court, making my ears melt in pleasure.

- Hey, can I play? – said the voice. It was Serena Grace. She made jeans and the orange camp shirt look like a red carpet appropriate outfit. The kind the Fashion Police would approve. One of her brothers shrugged and gave his position to the Disney star, who was now a few feet away from me.

The crowd that followed Serena everywhere she went cheered when she started stretching, getting ready for the game. In a few seconds the court was surrounded by dozens of people eager for the beginning of the match.

- Did you watch that episode of her show where she plays with Kobe Bryant? – I asked Joe, feeling my stomach twist with excitement while my eyes couldn't get away from Serena's perfect muscles.

- Yeah. Kobe is a son of Apollo too, actually. They all possess a natural born talent for anything that involves hitting a target. Why do you think we never got to beat them?

I swallowed dry and went into position. My feet became as heavy as cement when I realized Serena Grace was staring at me, her green eyes filled with fierceness.

The game began and little more than a minute later, we were already 8 points behind. All I did when I got the ball was dribble a little and pass it to one of the sons of Dionysus. Meanwhile, the Apollo kids attacked with perfection and defended with no effort.

In one of the attacks, Serena got the ball and span her body, trying to get away from me. Her golden hair touched my face and I felt her sweet peppermint smell fill my lungs. A shock came down my spine and I stole the ball, crossed the court, jumped high and dunked the ball, only realizing what I had done after it was done.

Okay, I guess my aphrodisiac powers are kicking in again.

Kevin, Joe and Nicholas cheered, just like the crowd around us. For a second, I was pretty sure I heard the Apollo cheerleaders screaming my name. I pretended nothing had happened and went back to defense. Serena Grace was staring at me confused, her emerald eyes going from my face to the rose on my forearm. She asked for the ball and ran toward me, bounced the ball between her legs, eluded me spinning her body and shot from distance, scoring three points.

She smirked at me and the crowd exploded in cheer. I felt my inside burn even more. I asked for the ball in every chance I had and scored another dozen of times. But I guess you can't always win. We lost by two points.

- Amazing game, man. – Kevin said disappointed, while the other team shouted and cheered in excitement.

I nodded my head and sighed. I really wanted to win.

- Hey.

I turned around and saw Serena Grace in front of me.

- You're quite a player, son of Aphrodite. – she said, her eyes on the rose mark on my forearm – Not good enough to beat us, but still. What's your name?

- Paris. Paris Monroe. – I said, smiling – And _you_ are?

I couldn't hold my laughter and Serena opened her perfect Hollywood smile.

- Very funny, Paris Hilton. – she said, her smile becoming playfully – See you around.

- You too, Hannah Montana.

Serena Grace laughed, punched me in the arm and winked at me, before getting off the court and being followed by the crowd around us. As for me, I just stood there, my brain still trying to process what had just happened. I didn't have to be the son of the goddess of love to know that when a girl hits you it's always a good sign. And the wink is always self-explanatory.

That's right, folks I had just flirted with the most famous teenage girl in the world.


	13. Thirteen

Thirteen

The lake was particularly crowded that afternoon. After 3 pm, when most people had already gone through their daily activities, several parts of camp would get like that. After all, we're demigods and we're there to one day become great heroes. But we're still teenagers in the middle of summer.

Loud music, laughter, water splashes, the sun shining high in the sky. And girls. In bikinis. Demigod girls. Camp Half-Blood was paradise. Me, Markus and the sons of Dionysus were lying on the grass under the shadow of a tree. We had left our sisters taking care of the celebration preparations, after all women are more dedicated and detail oriented than men.

- This right here, man. This is why I love this place. – Kevin said. He was wearing sunglasses, but not because of the strong sunlight. Let's just say it was for strategic purposes. Cause no one knows where or at what you're looking when you're wearing sunglasses.

- I wish I could be Argus right now. Have 100 pair of eyes so I could look at all of them at the same time. – Markus said, chewing bits of grass.

I took a look around the lake. More and more people were arriving every minute, the whole place looked like a party waiting to happen.

It was when the thought occurred to me.

- Dude, is there any camp regulation regarding the consumption of your wine? – I asked Nicholas, who responded without changing the expression on his face.

- Wine is the beverage of heroes, of victories, of glory. And here at camp, the law of the gods prevails over normal age of drinking laws.

- Paris, are you thinking what I'm thinking? – asked me Joe, a mischievous smile on his face.

- Well, you guys are the sons of the god of wine and celebrations. I'm amazed you didn't think about it earlier. I mean, look around you. The stage is set, man. – I said.

- Kevin, what do you think? – Nicholas asked his older brother, a rare smile on his static face.

- Kevin?

- I swear I didn't know water and sunlight makes the skin of a daughter of Iris shine like rainbow. – said the head of Cabin Twelve.

- It's like some Edward Cullen shit. Except beautiful, oh so beautiful. – Markus said, his eyes exactly where Kevin's were.

- Kevin, did you hear anything we said? – Joe asked, tapping his brother on the shoulder.

- We don't have that much stored right now and we can't risk running out of wine before the celebration. Maybe we could grab fifteen bottles max. – Kevin said, taking out his sunglasses and admiring the rainbows with his own eyes.

- Girls in bikini, a lake and Dionysus wine? Paris, why is it that you always have the best ideas? – Markus said standing up.

- It'll be like a small preview of our celebration. Just sit there and watch what our wine is capable of doing. – Joe said, tapping me on the shoulder.

I waited while he, his brothers and Markus went to Cabin Twelve to pick up the bottles. And that is the last thing I remember till this next memory.

The music was even louder, the lake even more crowded, the girls danced and sang out loud, red plastic cups were everywhere and I, Paris Monroe, was jumping and singing in the middle of the crowd, while Markus showed off his dance moves. It was like watching Michael Jackson with hooves. I had no idea my satyr friend was that good of a dancer. The twilight painted the party in orange and blue and I felt like I had no weight. The aphrodisiac blood in my veins boiled, everywhere I looked girls were looking and smiling at me. Your life changed a lot, Paris Monroe. And for the better.

The Cabin Twelve brothers commanded the party, acting as DJs and making sure everyone there was having the best time. I took a long sip of wine and my cup was empty. I turned around and went towards a table under a tree, where the bottles stood, more than half of them already empty. I grabbed an opened one and filled my cup, my heart pumping adrenaline non-stop. Partying with Dionysus wine is an unmatched experience. You feel light-headed, full of energy, capable of doing anything, of making that night the most incredible of your life.

I put down the bottle when a voice sounded behind me.

- Wine in red plastic cups? Very classy, Paris Hilton.

I turned around and squeezed the cup a little bit too strongly. I was lucky not to have spilled any of the precious drink. Serena Grace was before me, wearing nothing but jeans shorts and a red bikini top. A glance of her abs and waist and suddenly the effect of the wine seemed like child's play.

Her fingers touched mine as she reached for the cup in my hand, she slowly took it to her lips and had two long sips, her green eyes focused on mine. A single drop of wine remained on her lips and she wiped it off with her strawberry red tongue.

- Underage teens and drinking. It's as if I never left Hollywood.

- Where's your fan club, by the way? – I asked. It was the first time I saw her without a crowd following her every step.

- Distracted by the party. Or maybe they're getting used to me being here. There were fewer people following me today. But, anyhow, I just wanna enjoy my momentary freedom.

- So, no fan club. Does this mean you're Miley or Hannah now? I'm confused.

- Right now I'm just Serena.

She held my hand and took me to a near tree. We seated, leaning against it and shared the same cup of wine.

- You've been here for how long? – she asked me.

- A few days. I thought it'd take a long time for me to get used to this new world, but, somehow, it's as if this has always been my reality. It's weird, I don't know how to explain it.

- It's like that with everyone. – Serena started – After the initial shock, everything becomes familiar. This was always our world. It was in our blood since we were born. I was 12 when my mom told me the truth about my father, after an insane P.E. teacher tried to kill me during lunch break.

- How were you claimed? – I asked, running my fingers through the black rose mark on my forearm.

- I wasn't. My mom always lived in this world. My grandparents were demigods, a son of Zeus and a daughter of Aphrodite. – she said, pointing at my birthmark – And she was born with ability to see past the Mist. She knew my dad was Apollo the moment they met. I'm really lucky cause he was there while I grew up, at my first school choir concert, a few Christmases…

- So when you heard the truth, you just… - I glanced at the drawing of a sun on her forearm and Serena nodded her head.

- I looked down and there it was. It had always been there, but the Mist prevented me from seeing it. – she said, stretching her arm so I could clearly see the black sun mark – Knowing the truth about yourself leaves you even more vulnerable to monsters, so I started coming to Camp Half-Blood every summer till I signed my contract with Disney, three years ago.

- And how did you survived? I mean, your face was everywhere and you're a demigod. Every monster in the world must've known who you were.

- Travelling a lot helps a bit. Even so, there were countless incidents these last few years. The worst one was just about a week ago. I almost got killed. I was distracted, feeling too safe behind the Mist. I had no choice but to come back to camp for the summer. So I could be reminded of who I am and why I put the people around me in danger.

People stared at us, curious as to what was Serena Grace doing sitting under a tree with the son of Aphrodite. Seven letters came to my head and my heart raced.

- How do you handle it? – I asked, pointing at the people who couldn't stop staring at her. – I mean, sure, being famous must be fun and all, but being famous twenty four hours a day, everywhere you go must be tiring.

- You get used to it. – Serena smiled at me – Fame is an interesting power. A simple gesture, a word, a smile is capable of making someone's day special. I think that's what gives me strength to keep going. At any moment you can create a memory someone will never forget. They'll always talk about the time they spoke to Serena Grace in the street. And that memory will always make them feel good. It's quite a power, too bad most famous people don't realize how much it means.

- Oh, I'll definitely tell everybody about the time I talked to Serena Grace under a tree, watching the sunset and sharing a red plastic cup filled with wine. – I said, making her laugh.

- How is it that you can make even red plastic cups sound romantic?

- Anything can be romantic as long as you have the right person beside you.

My heart fell like four stories when Serena said nothing and her green eyes sparkled. We remained in silence for an eternity, just looking into each other's soul. I was completely still, I didn't wanna make a single move that could ruin that moment.

Serena swallowed dry and her eyes glanced at my lips for a second. My heart raced even faster, but not as fast as…

- Paris.

This. I was so scared I stood up at once and banged my head on a tree branch. I felt dizzy and it took me some seconds to realize what had happened. Eyes were staring at me, but they weren't green, they were big and blue.

- Paris. – Alexandra repeated, smiling confused. Her eyes went from me to Serena and then back to me. Without hesitating, she then put her arms around my neck and kissed me right there, in front of Serena and everyone. People cheered and shouted, she kissed me passionately and took my hand.

- Serena, hi. Its great having you back at camp. It's been what? Three years? – she said, her face filled with satisfaction.

- Something like that. – Serena said, a mischievous smile on her face. – It's good seeing you again, Alexandra. Heard you became head of the Athena Cabin. Congrats.

- Thank you.

- Well, I'll be going now. –Serena took one last sip of the wine and squeezed the empty cup – See you around, Paris Hilton.

She gave me a not very subtle smile and Alexandra tightened her grip around my hand.

- Ouch!

- It was about time everyone knew about us, Paris. – she said, kissing me again and pressing her body against mine.

I enjoyed the moment, happy to have Alexandra as my… Girlfriend? I don't know, maybe. I was certain of only one thing, she definitely took that decision a little less than a minute before, when she saw me with…

Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?


	14. Fourteen

Fourteen

When I opened my eyes that Saturday morning I was surprised by the sunlight that came into the cabin through the opened windows. I sat on the bed, my sisters' alarm-clock showed 9 am. I immediately jumped out of bed and rubbed my tired eyes.

- Guys?

No answer. The cabin door was locked by the inside, so I guessed my sisters were still home.

- Demetria? Victoria? Emily? – I shouted, worried and confused.

- Paris?

Emily's voice sounded low and distant. I focused and tried to, unsuccessfully, guess where it came from.

- Paris?

This time it was Demetria's voice I heard.

- Demetria, where are you guys?

- Up here.

I stopped and leaned my head back, staring at the plaster filled ceiling. I was totally confused for a couple of seconds before realizing how slow I was that morning.

- Oh yeah, of course. – I said, putting on my slippers and walking to the iron and gold spiral staircase across the hallway from the Fountain. I was living in Cabin Ten for days now and I haven't even worried about seeing the second floor. I slowly went up the stairs and a long and spacious room appeared before my eyes.

The second floor seemed to be wider than the ground floor, but that was because there were a lot less furniture there. There were a couple of couches in a corner, around a center table, a bookshelf in the other, a replica of Botticelli's famous painting _The Birth of Venus _facing it. Up ahead there was a huge bed with thick, black marble columns around it. Electricity went down my spine when I stared at the silk sheets, they were as red as the rose that adorned my mother's hair.

- You were so tired, we didn't want to wake you. – Demetria said, getting up and kissing me good morning.

My sisters were sitting in the couches, the center table filled with paper and arrangement catalogues.

- How's your head, party boy? – asked me Victoria, laughing – Do you remember that you didn't even show up for dinner? You came straight to the cabin and passed out… On my bed.

I stared at my sister and my mind became a void as I tried to remember anything about last night. All I could remember was the Dionysus wine and a lot of people dancing. And that was it.

- You don't remember, do you? – Emily said, her laughter sounding like an angel's – Did you forget the movie kiss your girlfriend gave you in front of the entire Camp?

I stared at her completely lost. I felt as if I were in The Twilight Zone. Nothing made sense in my mind.

- Your girlfriend, Paris. Alexandra. Daughter of Athena, remember?

All I had to do was hear her name and everything came back to me like water going down a waterfall. My moment with Serena Grace, Alexandra seeing us together and kissing me impulsively in front of everyone.

- Oh gods, I have a girlfriend.

- Congrats, bro! – my sisters cheered and raised their arms, more excited than I was.

In shock, I walked to the sofa and fell by Emily's side.

- I have a girlfriend.

- You don't seem so happy about it. – Demetria said, her blockbuster smile losing half its magnificence.

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out what I was feeling. My mind was drowning in doubt. So Alexandra was now my girlfriend. The breathtaking and incredible Alexandra from the Athena Cabin was now only mine.

- Okay, that's good. – I said to myself, making my sisters even more confused. – But…

Before I could say it, knocks on the door sounded from downstairs. I lost my track of thought and got up.

- I'll get it. You keep working. – I kissed Emily on the forehead and went down the spiral staircase. My mind was heavy, too busy going after the origin of that painful doubt. One day before, having Alexandra as my girlfriend would be the most amazing news of my life. What had changed?

When I noticed it, I was already unlocking the door. I pulled the golden door knob and was blinded by the bright sunlight. I looked down and saw pink Italian shoes that must've cost more than my dad makes in an entire year. Each.

I looked up and lost all my breath. Serena Grace smiled at me, her shiny white teeth competing in beauty with her golden hair and emerald eyes.

- Partied too much, Paris Hilton?

I laughed and felt as if someone was squeezing my heart. That was why I wasn't so thrilled when I heard about me and Alexandra. That was the face of my doubt. That beautiful face known in the whole world was the reason to my guilty conscience.

- Hannah Montana, what are you doing here?

- Saturdays with no celebrations are always so boring. I thought you and I could do something. Unless, of course, you've already made plans with your _girlfriend_.

Serena chewed the word in her mouth and I felt like banging my head against the wall. So Alexandra and I were a couple now. Which means that the son of Aphrodite was now taken. Which means that that angel on my doorway was out of my range.

- Not that I remember. – I said. – Come on in.

Serena passed by my side and her peppermint smell made my blood boil. She wore a pink sundress and a stylish white leather jacket. Dressed just like the Hollywood superstar she was.

- Uhm, my sisters are upstairs. I'll meet you there in a minute. – I told her, pointing at the spiral staircase. Serena pierced me with her emerald eyes before going toward the back of the cabin.

I took a deep breath and got out of the cabin. The wind blew my clothes and the sunlight on my skin only made me more confused. I stared at the green grass when hands covered my eyes.

- Guess who?

The sound of her voice made the doubt inside of me become unbearable.

- My girlfriend. – I said, my voice missing a tone, a mix of disbelief and happiness inside of me.

- Herself indeed.

I turned around and her giant blue eyes filled my universe. Alexandra smiled and kissed me. The touch of her lips made my heart race fast. Suddenly I didn't know why I was in doubt. That kiss, that body pressed on mine. It was everything I've ever wanted in my life.

Our lips parted and we held hands. Alexandra wore a thin sapphire blue dress, a breathtaking cleavage let her owl necklace exposed and highlighted her unreal curves.

- You took so long to wake up, lazy boy.

- I didn't know there was no breakfast on Saturdays.

- Who said that?

Alexandra smiled and took me by the hand to the Aphrodite Cabin, opened the door and was walking to the kitchen when her feet suddenly stopped and became as firm as two Greek pillars on the ground.

- Serena.

In the small kitchen, Serena Grace drank a glass of orange juice and had laughs with my sisters. Her green eyes found Alexandra and her smile turned mischievous.

- Alex. You wanna join me, Paris… - she made a pause and smiled at my direction – Emily, Demetria and Victoria for breakfast?

Alexandra tightened her grip around my fingers and replied in the same tone.

- Of course, that's why I'm here. To have breakfast with _my_ boyfriend. And Alex is a boy's name, Serena.

- Sorry. – Serena said, hiding her laughter behind the orange juice.

My sisters looked at both of them and then at me, her eyes full of worry. I shrugged discreetly and took Alexandra to the tight little kitchen. Serena threw her hair back as I passed behind her and the sweet and spicy scent made me weak at the knees and my heart burn in doubt again.

Alexandra held me by the waist, pressed her soft body against mine and laid her head on my shoulder, making the doubt disappear again.

- Ooh, what was I thinking, wearing this in the middle of the summer? – Serena said, her voice full of malice, taking off her jacket and placing it on the black marble counter. The sight of her uncovered back and shoulders made my heart beat in hesitation gain.

My gods, what was happening to me?

- Uhm, Paris, could you help me with something upstairs? – Demetria asked me, her eyes full of urgency.

- Sure. – I said, sighing and following my sister to the second floor.

- Okay, what's going on? – she asked me whispering, once we stepped on the upper level. – Did you and Serena…

- No! – I answered immediately. – No, we didn't… I mean…

- Paris Monroe…. – Demetria said in a skeptical tone.

- Look, nothing happened, but… - I got lost in words and my sister completed my track of thought.

- Something IS happening.

- Yeah. I guess so.

Demetria sighed and put her hands on my shoulders, looking deep in my eyes.

- You have to do what'll make you happy, Paris. Okay?

- Okay.

- Holy Zeus, you've been here for three days and you've already swept off their feet the best swordfighter in camp and a teenage superstar. And to think you didn't know why you were a son of Aphrodite…

I smiled and hugged her when the sound of glass breaking made me jump. My eyes went from the stairs to Demetria, who ran toward the lower level.

- Trouble!

I followed her close and what I saw was Emily and Victoria scared in a corner of the kitchen, while Alexandra and Serena faced each other in a challenging posture, only an inch between them.

- You always have to try to take what's rightfully mine. – Alexandra said, grinding her teeth, her fists closed with anger.

- No. You are the one who thinks that you own everything. Alexandra, the great. – Serena nodded her head in challenge.

- Oh, bring it on, blondie.

Serena's face became red with fury and she raised her fist toward Alexandra's face when Demetria's voice echoed dominantly in the cabin.

- STOP!

The two of them backed down and stared at my sister, scared by her authority.

- Paris is not a thing you can just take and call it your own. He's a person, he has all the right to decide what's best for him. You two fighting won't do anything.

- This is not just about Paris. Little Miss Perfect here is always getting in my way and I'm tired of it. – Serena said, her wild eyes turning sweet for an instant as she mentioned my name.

- Oh, I'm sorry if I don't treat as well as everyone else. You're not a goddess, I don't have to kiss the ground you walk on. – Alexandra took a step toward Serena – You really think you have a chance against me? I'm the best swordfighter in this camp.

- All I need is one arrow and two hundred meters of distance to take you down. – Serena said – Oh, and just for the record, Paris is the best swordfighter in camp now.

- I'm gonna crush you! – Alexandra shouted and I lost my patience.

- Okay, that's enough! – I said, getting between the two. – You might have you differences, but this is too much. Alexandra, where is your logic? You're acting like a daughter of Ares!

- Oh, so you're on her side? – Alexandra said, her blue eyes filled with a mix of sadness and rage.

- No. I'm not on anyone's side. – I said, staring at both them – You two work this out on your own. And then we can talk.

- Does this mean you don't wanna be my boyfriend anymore? – Alexandra said, her voice breaking down. Serena didn't hold her laughter and Alexandra threw herself at her, forgetting I was in the way.

The two of them tried to reach each other, as I tried to keep them away.

- Gods, could this get even worse? – I shouted at the skies. Just to get my answer instantly.

A huge thundering sound made the earth shake. Alexandra and Serena stopped fighting and we exchanged worried looks. We ran out of the cabin, people were running and pointing at the sky, their faces full of shock and awe. Everyone in camp ran toward the lake, where the sound came from, fearing the worst.

Me, Alexandra, Serena and my sisters forgot about everything for a moment and ran with everyone else toward the lake. The sky over the lake was taken by a huge fireball that was coming down at full speed toward the lake. Some people ran back to their cabins, scared. We were about to do the same, when a 12 year old boy from the Ares Cabin pointed to the sky and shouted.

- Look, it's a person!

I focused my eyes and saw a body in freefall, coming toward the lake. I was so nervous I didn't notice the water of the lake being sucked back from where we were. When I noticed it, the whole lake was forming a shape like an upside down funnel, going up to the person who fell from the sky, as if it was going to catch them before they hit the ground.

No one made a sound as the person was embraced by the water, making the funnel dissolve and the water fall violently on the earth again. The fireball hit the lake and made the ground shake. I quick wave of water came toward us and got us wet from head to toe.

The lake started to calm down again, when Chiron managed to cut through the crowd.

- What the… - the centaur got lost in words and his eyes narrowed. I turned back to the lake and saw a person walking between the waves as if they were walking on land. She got closer and I realized it was a girl. She and all of her clothes were completely dry. She had red hair, her skin was slightly tanned, her eyes were big and brown and a piercing rested on top of her full lips. She wore a black leather jacket, shorts, boots and knee high black socks.

- I swear, it's the last time I go on a quest for my uncle! – she shouted, putting a golden pen on her pocket. – I'm doing Him a favor and still He doesn't think twice before blasting me off His kingdom!

Thunders sounded in the distance and the girl opened her arms to the sky.

- Yeah, that's it. You missed. You can try again whenever you want!

- Don't challenge Zeus, for your own good. – Chiron said – Did you rescue her?

- I don't even know where she is. – the girl told the centaur – I was sent into a trap, as the prophecy warned. I can't believe I was so stupid to trust Zeus.

She closed her fists and her right forearm caught my eye. Her birthmark was a trident.

- What a mess… - Chiron said, pointing at the wreckage of the plane on fire in the middle of the lake.

- Oh, sorry. – she raised her arm and the fire was submerged by the water.

- Daughter of Poseidon. – I muttered to myself.

- Anyway, it's good to know you're alive and well. – Chiron said. – Welcome back home, Dana.

The daughter of the sea god smiled and tapped Chiron's horse ribcage.

- It's good to be home.

She was welcomed with joy by all the campers. You could see in their faces that they felt safer, stronger now that she was back. She was a leader, no doubt about that. The most powerful demigod I had seen in Camp Half-Blood. My heart raced, intimidated, excited. I thought of Alexandra and Serena behind me and suddenly the dream I had a few nights ago filled my mind.

The owl, the sun… And the sea. They told me that demigod dreams sometimes bring messages about what's yet to come, but could it be just a coincidence?

No. There are no coincidences in the life of a demigod.


	15. Fifteen

Fifteen

The sons of Hephaestus were hyped about having the ungrateful task of removing the plane wreckage from the lake. I guess where one sees junk, another sees priceless mechanical parts that can be easily restored. The arrival of Dana, the daughter of Poseidon, had taken the camp out of its usual Saturday animosity. It had been quite a scare seeing that plane fall from the sky and the lake reaching out to rescue the daughter of the sea god, preventing her from becoming melted cheese on the ground.

While most people were out trying to have some fun, we were locked in the second floor of Cabin Ten with the crowd from Cabin Twelve. We had exactly one week until the celebration and, according to the girls, we hadn't organized anything.

- I honestly can't see the difference between these two table ornaments. – Joe said, staring at two different catalogues.

- This one is made of a better fabric, while this one has more complex patterns of knitting. I can't believe you can't see the difference. – Emily said. – It's like, how can we decide? I wish we could get both.

- I wish I could lie down. I haven't had this much fun since our cable back home went crazy and all we had to watch for 3 days was CNN. – Kevin said, getting up and walking toward the big bed with the columns.

- No, Kevin, you can't get on this bed! – Demetria screamed out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

Me and the Dionysus brothers looked at her confused.

- That bed is the most sacred place in this whole cabin. It was a gift from our mother. It's where we…. – Demetria scratched her head – Oh gods, how can I explain this to you guys?

- It's where we fuck. – Emily said in the most natural tone, flipping the pages of yet another catalogue.

Nicholas choked with his saliva and almost fell from his chair. Kevin slowly stepped away from the bed, while Joe and Nicole became redder than the silk sheets on the bed.

- Emily! Gods, it's where we make love. That bed is a sanctuary covered by the most powerful love magic in the world. – Demetria said. – The legend says that once a love is celebrated in that bed, it can never be unbroken. Sadly, it hasn't been used in years, so we don't know how much of that is true.

The room was filled by an awkward silence, no one dared to look at each other. Maybe because of the fact that we were four guys and four girls. And maybe I was just being paranoid, but I could swear Nicole's body language was pointing intensely at me. I noticed that the only ones slightly comfortable there were Joe and Demetria. Not that they weren't feeling uneasy, they just seemed to be sure of something. Something that I couldn't be more confused about.

- Okay. – I said, snapping everyone out of their trance. – Well, this is lovely. I'm gonna go for a walk now. I need to think for a while.

As I went down the stairs, people started to act normal again, but still the tension in the room was rock solid. As I walked out the door, I was careful not to draw any attention from cabins six and seven. It's not that I didn't want to see Alexandra and Serena. I just wasn't in the right mind to deal with it. Right after everything that happened at the lake, I talked to Alexandra. Told her that I needed some time to think, to know what I really wanted. Judging by Serena's mischievous smile when she heard me saying that, I don't think she'd leave me alone to make that decision.

And I didn't want her to. If I was going to decide, I'd have to be sure of whom I really liked. I hadn't spent much time with Serena and I'd love to get to know her better. But if Alexandra accidentally saw us together, she would certainly misunderstand.

So, I was confused. You know what they say about having two girls chasing over you? Yeah, it's not true. It's a lot harder than it looks.

When I came to my senses, I was near the lake, my eyes watching the Hephaestus kids opening their early Christmas present. I sat under the tree where Serena and I talked last night and sighed. How could everything change so quickly? One day, Alexandra is all I see, the other I'm torn between her and a teenage superstar, the ultimate dream girl. I wasn't used to that. I was just a nerdy guy who was lucky enough to get a cute girl every couple of years or more. I didn't knew what was more important, to make myself happy, or to not hurt these girls.

I really wished I could speak to my mother in that moment. I closed my eyes and tried to quiet my mind. The entire lake area was impregnated by a stench of corroded metal, which helped to take my mind off things. I stretched my limbs and before I could notice, I had fallen into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

I woke up some time later, confused because I didn't remember falling asleep.

- Hey.

I focused my eyes and my heart raced. Damn fool little heart needs to stop putting me into trouble. But I just couldn't help it. The daughter of Poseidon, Dana, was standing in front of me. She had taken off her leather jacket and was wearing a small and gray AC/DC t-shirt.

- The biggest chunk of the plane got stuck on its way to the shore. We need as much help as we can get to take it out of the lake. – she said.

My eyes went from her face to the 5 meters long piece of the airplane stuck on the lake. I tried not to look at her long and toned legs in those knee high black socks. Naturally, my eyes went from her feet up to her face as I glanced upon her again. Always the slow learner.

- Yeah, sure. – I said, standing up.

- I'm Dana, by the way. Dana Connelly. I don't think we've been introduced. – she said as we shook hands.

- Paris Monroe. Yeah, I got here this week.

- Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. – she said, opening her huge lips in an amazing smile. I don't even have to tell you how that made me feel. Gods, gods, gods. When will I learn?

I took off my shoes and we walked till where the piece of the plane was, eight Hephaestus kids were getting ready to start pushing. I grabbed on the left side of the thing, exactly where the pilot's side window was supposed to be.

- Okay, I'm gonna make the water work with you, okay? In one, two, three.

At Dana's signal we started pushing, the thing didn't move one millimeter. I noticed on my feet that the water started to become denser and stronger, as if it was being taken by a really strong tide. We kept pushing and after some time we started making some progress. With the help of the water, in a few seconds the enormous piece of junk was out of the lake.

A few Hephaestus kids thanked me for the help and I walked back to where my shoes were. My feet were soaking wet and covered in mud so I just picked them up with my left hand and started walking back to Cabin Ten, when I noticed Dana walking by my side. Her big brown eyes glanced at my right forearm for a second.

- I had never heard of a son of Aphrodite before.

- Yeah, I'm the first one. I had never heard of a daughter of Poseidon either. – I said, stopping and pointing at the trident on her forearm.

- Yeah, well… - she started, before biting her lip in hesitation. – No, forget it, it's a long story.

- Hey, all I'm trying to do is get my mind off some stuff. – I said, sitting on the grass, my bare feet almost touching the water of the lake. – Want to help me?

Dana hesitated and glanced toward the Cabins Valley, before smiling and sitting beside me.

- So, you have like a really famous dad. – I said.

- Everyone is the kid of a god or a goddess in this place.

- Yeah, but how many sons of the big three do we have?

Dana laughed at first, but then her big smile became sad.

- If only that was my only problem. Everything would be a lot simpler.

- What do you mean?

Dana sighed and stared at her birthmark as if it was a scar, a reminder of pain she'd be glad to wash off her skin.

- At the beginning of the century, - she started - There was this brother of mine named Percy Jackson. He was just the greatest hero of the millennium, the greatest since Heracles and perhaps even greater. All this you see around you is still here because of him. Olympus still stands because of him.

Dana sobbed and took a deep breath before continuing.

- I'm the first child of Poseidon since him. Since the moment I was claimed, I've been called to be the next great hero. Everyone expects that of me, they expect me to be the leader of this camp, to embark on the most dangerous quests, to defeat the worst monsters that ever walked this earth. People expect me to be the next Percy Jackson and that's just too much. How can you live under such a big shadow? How can they even compare me to him? It's unreal.

She looked at me. Her big brown eyes starting to get wet.

- You know, I bet this guy, Percy, wasn't always the legend he is today. I bet lots of times he was scared, he was overwhelmed, he felt like he couldn't do half of the stuff he had to do. Heroes are never the invincible people we think they are, you know.

Dana smiled and raised her eyebrow.

- And how do you know that?

- I read a lot of comic books. – I said, making her burst in laughter – Hey, I know my super-heroes. Bruce Wayne could be a demigod, you never know.

- Okay, whatever you say, comic book guy. – Dana said – Too bad in real life we heroes aren't exactly "super".

- Really? That stunt you pulled out in the lake, I never saw Aquaman do anything like that.

- Now that you said it, Aquaman does wear orange. Do you think he came to camp? – she said playfully – We should check the archives.

We laughed together for a while, when Dana's face suddenly turned dark. Her eyes fixed on the rose on my forearm.

- You know, maybe you should have a talk with your brother, Eros.

- Eros? The cupid guy?

- Yeah, himself indeed. – she said seriously – He pleaded help to the Olympians, claiming his wife, Psyche, had been kidnapped and was being held prisoner. You see, my uncle Zeus is very fond of her, since he granted her immortality.

- Yeah, I know the story. By what I've heard, I don't think my mother is her biggest fan though.

- Anyhow, Zeus told Eros he'd send this generation's greatest hero to rescue her. Which of course meant his not-so-favorite niece, me. Cause when it comes to fuck me up, he always thinks of me.

- Well, you are the next Percy Jackson. – I said trying to make her smile. She glanced at me, her eyes bearing the force of the ocean in a high tide.

- Eros told the gods he thought Psyche was being kept in an island in Hawaii, but he didn't knew by whom. I went there, - her face turned angry and she raised her voice – And all I found was a deathtrap. I was sent there to die, Paris. I can tell you for sure Psyche was never in that island. I was set-up. I just don't know if by my uncle or Eros. I have no idea why, but I know when I've been played. The gods think they can use us heroes like pawns in their game of power but I won't let this one go.

I sighed and felt ashamed. And there I was thinking I had problems. Two girls fighting over you is hardly a problem compared to that.

- So if you see him around, let him know that I will get to the bottom of this, I swear on the River Styx.

Dana got up and brushed the dirt off her shorts.

- I have to go now, I have yet to discuss all of this with Chiron. Thanks for listening. – she said, trying to smile, but she was too angry to have a sincere smile on her face.

- It's okay, you actually helped me realize I don't have that much of a problem. – I said, standing up – I hope you figure out what happened to you.

- And I hope you get out of that mess with Serena and Alexandra. – she said, laughing at my surprised look – It's a small camp, news travel fast.

- Wonderful. – I sighed.

- If you need anything, you can find me in Cabin Three. If I'm not there, then you can find me around. – this time Dana truly smiled – Try not to get into more trouble.

She turned around and walked toward the big white house. I really wish I could follow her advice, but as I watched her red hair blowing in the wind I just knew it. My blood would never stop getting me into trouble.

My dream had alerted me. I knew the owl, the sun and the sea was a dangerous combination. I didn't knew how, but I knew Dana would find her way into my life. I made a promise to myself right there to do my best not to let things get out of control.

But I couldn't fight against my nature. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I was about to get into a lot more trouble than I already was.


	16. Sixteen

Sixteen

- I had the most brilliant idea ever! – Joe shouted as we all sat down on the table on the second floor of the Dionysus Cabin. – If we manage to do this, it will put our celebration on a whole new level.

- Just say it already, man. – I said between a yawn and a stretch. Damn those Sunday morning meetings.

- What if we get Serena Grace to perform at our celebration? – he said, smiling proud of his idea.

Demetria scratched her head and tried not to sound so pessimistic.

- The thing is, Joe. Serena never performed here at Camp Half-Blood, even in celebrations held by the Apollo Cabin. It'd be amazing, of course, but I don't know if we can convince her to do it.

- But that's where you're wrong, my lo… I mean, Demetria. – Joe said, almost getting mixed up in words and saying more than he wanted to. His eyes met me and I pretended I didn't know what he was about to say.

- We all know how Serena Grace has a weak spot for your brother Paris right here.

Everyone turned to face me, their faces gleaming with hope.

- Oh come on, guys. You know how things are weird between me and her. – They didn't back down, my sisters smiled even larger. Fuck, how can I say no to them? – I _really_ don't wanna ask her any favors. – They continued to stare at me like a boy stares at his parents when he wants something. – Oh fuck. Fine, I guess I can take a shot. But I'm not making any promises.

They cheered and I got kisses and high fives. So now it was my job to get Serena to perform at our celebration. I sighed and thought about how I'd rather be in charge of the table arrangements.

I made plans to jog with Markus at the end of the afternoon. As I walked out of the cabin, my skin was embraced by the twilight breeze.

- Do you got any tunes? – Markus asked, pointing at an iPod nested on his belt – Or I jog or I chat, I can't do both.

- Victoria lent me hers. – I said, reaching the inside pocket of my jacket and taking out my sister's bright pink iPod. I turned it on and put it on shuffle, the first song that played was "Love Me" by Justin Bieber. I laughed and put it on my short's pocket.

We started doing laps around the Cabins Valley. A satyr jogging is a curious thing. First, they are fast. Second, they don't run like humans, they trot. You know, like horses. But they only have two legs, so it's a rather interesting thing to watch. He already was ten meters ahead of me when we started the second lap. I kept my mind blank, focusing on my sister's upbeat playlist. I was feeling almost in peace when the next song came on shuffle. The sound of her voice made my heart race and my legs trip on each other. I landed with my face on the grass while one of Serena Grace's greatest hits played on my earphones.

- Just wonderful. – I muttered to myself, standing up and brushing the dirt off my white Adidas shirt. Turned off the iPod and put it inside my jacket. At least silence wouldn't break my concentration like that. I started jogging again when I felt someone poking my shoulder, I turned around and saw Serena Grace herself jogging beside me, wearing a personalized sports outfit.

- Needing some company? – she asked, flashing her bright smile at my direction. I swallowed dry and gesticulated toward Markus.

- Satyrs don't know the difference between jogging and running. – I said – What are you doing here? You're not stalking me, are you?

- I'm a celebrity, Paris. I don't stalk, I get stalked. – Serena replied with a wink, making me laugh and my heart feel warm. I just couldn't against her. As I smiled I felt a burning on my right elbow.

- Ouch. – I said, stopping to check it. I suffered a small cut when I fell on the ground. Serena leaned closer and touched the cut with the tip of her fingers. – Ouch, damn it! – I slipped.

Serena laughed and raised her eyebrows.

- Stop being such a girl, Paris Hilton. It's just a scratch. – she held my hand and smiled at me – Come, I'll get you fixed.

Her hand on mine made a shock run up my arm. We walked till the Apollo Cabin, which shined like a jewel even at night. The cabin was made of a dark type of wood and covered by gold ornaments everywhere you looked.

- Everyone is out, I guess it'll be just you and me. – Serena said before we walked through the solid gold door. As I put my feet on Cabin Seven, I was blinded by the light of everything in it. Bright chandeliers hanged from the high ceiling, shedding its light on the walls covered by artifacts related to music, archery and medicine. There were platinum and gold records everywhere, the greatest music stars of all time decorated their cabin with fruits of their work. A quick look and I identified Michael Jackson, The Beatles, Freddie Mercury, Eric Clapton and many more. On a shelf above the fireplace was an infinity of Grammys and other awards, including an Oscar that stood higher than the other prizes.

- Who got an Oscar? – I asked, pointing at the little naked gold man.

- John Williams, the movie score composer. – Serena said while opening a drawer next to her bunk.

- John Williams was a son of Apollo. – I said to myself, hearing the Indiana Jones theme inside my head.

Serena sat on her bunk and smiled at me.

- Come here.

I sat beside her and she took my arm, her hands warm against my skin. I sighed and wandered my eyes across the cabin while she took care of my cut.

- There you go. Should be healed by the morning. – Serena said, bringing my attention back to her. I felt something warm on my palm and I realized she rested my hand on her lap. – I love how smooth your skin is. – she said, running her fingers through my forearm, the tip of them touching my birth mark.

My whole body got tense and I started breathing fast.

- Serena, - I started, slightly tightening my grip around her bare thigh. – I have something to ask you.

Serena moved her body to get closer to me, she bit her lip and her hair seemed to glow brighter.

- Tell me.

- Our cabin and Dionysus are organizing the next celebration. – I started, my entire skin burning, feeling her next to me, craving to shorten the distance between our bodies. – We wanted to know if you would perform for us, perform for the campers. – I said, my voice becoming a low whisper as I got lost in her emerald green eyes.

- I can do that. – she whispered, her face coming closer to mine. – But I want something in return.

Serena leaned even closer and I felt her warmth on my cheeks. Our eyes locked and I got lost for words.

I mumbled something like:

- Serena, I can't. I haven't made up my mind yet.

She smiled and whispered in my ear.

- Don't worry. Consider this a treat. To help you decide. – she bit my ear and kissed my neck. My body burned at the touch of her lips. She locked me between her thighs, wrapped her arms around my neck and touched my nose with hers, breathing on me before taking my lips with feeling. Her spicy taste filled my mouth and I lost all control.

It was quite an ending for a week that marked the transition between my old life, a life that seemed distant, colorless, blinded by the Mist, and my new life, vibrant, fun and full of possibilities. I was a completely different Paris Monroe that Sunday, as opposed to the Sunday before. I was living in another world, in another family, with new friends and colleagues. And most of all, with a new take on love. I was no longer lonely, frustrated, afraid. Getting girls was now something natural, as it was always supposed to be. I was finally myself, finally free to do whatever I want.

And I was ready to enjoy my new life as if every day could be the last. The most optimistic would say a demigod can live till his early twenties, before being killed by the darkness in this world. So I wouldn't take my chances. I'd do everything I could to feel as much as possible in this life, to love as much as possible, to not let a single day go by without losing my breath.

On that note, the next week went by in the blink of an eye. Organizing the celebration took most of my time, but I still managed to do some training here and there, have some laughs with the guys and ponder about the decision I'd have to make. I wanted to find my love, my true love. And I was sure that she was right there, in that camp, inside one of those fifteen cabins. Her name was most likely to be Alexandra or Serena. Or maybe Dana, because I knew that what I felt every time I saw her passing by was more than just simple attraction. I didn't know her well and I tried getting closer to the daughter of Poseidon, but it was too hard. She was always busy, always getting something done, listening to the campers, working with Chiron.

Most days I got to see her only at the Mess Hall, sitting alone in the Poseidon Table, eating her meals in silence and loneliness. As much as I liked to think that I was capable of getting any girl I wanted, I knew that something stopped me from going up to her and strike a conversation. Something about her intimidated me, as if I knew that I had a lot more to lose than just a regular girl.

Soon I was on my bed, sailing through the oceans of dreams, taking my time off from the real world.

- Paris.

- Paris, wake up.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the three most beautiful faces in the world looking at me.

- Good morning, little brother. – Demetria said, opening her blockbuster smile.

- Today's the day. – Emily said.

- Get ready for the night of your life. – Victoria offered me her hand and pulled me out of the bed. I hugged my sisters and took a deep breath, knowing that it was going to be a long day, but that every single second of work would be repaid at night. My eyes searched for the alarm clock on Demetria's nightstand, 8 am.

Twelve hours until the night of our lives.


	17. Seventeen

Seventeen

I don't think I have ever worked so much in one day in my entire life. Setting up decorations, overseeing the installation of the audio system, coordinating the unpacking of deliveries… I felt like one of those wedding planners to the stars.

- Where did we even get this? – I asked, staring at a real-sized ice sculpture of Aphrodite and Dionysus toasting.

- Los Angeles, of course. – Kevin said, while unpacking a box full of bronze wine glasses. – Where else would we find someone that would actually do this?

- Good point. – I said, helping him sort out the glasses.

Victoria, Emily and Nicole spent the day personally taking care of the details. The little details that our "self-centered male mind" would never be able to see. Demetria was locked in our cabin all day, preparing candles made of the water from the Fountain. According to her, that's what would make the love magic fill the place, making everyone lose their insecurities and inhibitions.

The celebration would be held on a big open area next to the sports courts, it was surrounded by tall Greek pillars and stone arches. There were roses and grapevines everywhere, the entire area was taken by red, green and purple decorations.

Serena and the crowd from the Apollo Cabin dropped by at around 5 pm to set up their instruments and do a sound check. It wasn't easy to keep working while an international superstar is rehearsing and flirting with you, but I managed to keep my focus. Might've broken a couple of wine glasses, but no one saw anything…

As the sun came down, I walked back to Cabin Ten to get ready. You could feel that the atmosphere around the camp was different. Excited, electric, anxious. Most people were in their cabins getting ready, each one with different plans and hopes for tonight, but all of them with same goal: To have the best time ever.

I bathed in the Fountain for almost an hour, while my sisters did their hair and makeup. I could hear them debating about what to wear while I relaxed in the bubbling water. To me that would be simple, after all how hard is it to pick a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear with my leather jacket?

I got out from the water and dried myself with a towel before walking out to the dormitory. My sisters were seating side by side in front of mirrors while bright lights illuminated their faces, so that they wouldn't leave out one tiny detail of beauty. As I approached my bed, I was surprised by a brand new pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt.

- What is this? – I asked my sisters, sitting on the red silk sheets, afraid to touch the clothes that seemed to be way too expensive for me to pay with my allowance.

- Oh, honey, you brought only such old clothes, they didn't even fit your new body. – Demetria said, smiling at me – We took the liberty to buy you some new clothes for the special occasion.

- Aw, thanks guys. – I said, smiling back at my sisters. I got dressed and watched myself in the mirror for a couple of minutes. It was incredible how much I had changed since I learned about who I was. I usually didn't stop to look at myself in the mirror, but that time I couldn't resist. It was like a shot of self-confidence to the vein. I struggled to get away from the mirror before I developed a serious case of narcissism.

- Hey, I'm gonna go over to Cabin Twelve. Meet you guys at the celebration?

- We're still gonna take at least an hour to get ready. And then we promised we'd help Nicole with her hair and makeup. We meet you there. – said Victoria, starting at me through the mirror.

I said goodbye to my sisters and walked out of the cabin. All across the valley, people were waiting anxious at the steps of their cabins, hoping time would go faster, their hearts beating fast with excitement. It didn't matter how much they trained to become first-class warriors, heroes, they were still teenagers trying to have as much fun as they could.

Across the valley I saw the lights on inside Cabin Three, before thinking twice I turned around and headed its way. But as I passed by Cabin Six, I heard a voice calling my name. I halted and turned around. Alexandra was standing in front of the Athena Cabin, she wore a black dress that would seem simple on anyone else, but not on her.

- Hi. – she said as I got closer.

- Hi.

- So, are you excited about the celebration? – she asked me, widening her giant blue eyes.

- I really hope it lives up to the expectations.

- I'm sure it will. – she said with a smirk – See you there?

- Of course.

I smiled, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She let out a gasp and her face turned red. She smiled at me and I walked towards Cabin Twelve. I was too ashamed to go after Dana in front of her. I tucked my hands in my pockets and glanced at the bright Cabin Seven across the valley. I wished I had the power to multiply myself. It seemed to be the only solution to the mess I had gotten myself into.

- Dude, you're such a whore. – Joe said, as I stopped in front of the Dionysus Cabin. He and his brothers were gathered outside, probably to give their sister Nicole some privacy to get changed.

- That's coming from the guy who hooked up with all three of the Iris triplets, at the same time. – I replied to him, making Kevin and Nicholas burst out laughing.

- He's right, bro. You'll always be the biggest whore of all. – Nicholas said, patting his brother on the shoulder. Joe nodded his head and decided not to argue with that.

I stayed with the brothers while they checked the wine barrels one last time. Four really tall oak barrels filled with Dionysus wine were put beside the food table.

- It's enough to sustain two parties this size. – Kevin said to me – But it was one of the first things I learned with my dad. Wine is like pepperoni breadsticks, you can never have too much.

An hour and a half later, the girls arrived and the Dionysus brothers almost passed out. You never saw true beauty until you saw daughters of Aphrodite dressed up for a party. The fancy clothes, the flawless makeup, the hair… It was just too much for people without aphrodisiac blood to take. With their touch, the shy Nicole had turned into a stunning woman, I wondered how she managed to keep all _that _hidden for so long.

- You look beautiful. – I said to her.

She smiled and her voice sounded clearer than ever.

- Thank you, Paris.

- Hey, don't even think about it. – Kevin said, putting himself between me and Nicole.

I laughed and we all gathered around the wine barrels. We filled our glasses with wine and raised our glasses over our head.

- To Aphrodite! – Kevin said.

- To Dionysus! – Demetria said.

As we drank our first glass of wine, the first people started to arrive, their faces filled with awe and excitement. I heard Joe behind me starting to play the first song of the night.

The celebration had officially started.

It didn't take long for the place to be filled with people dancing and laughing at the sound of the loud music. I was sitting on a table with my sisters and Nicole while the three brothers were working the DJ table. Demetria looked around and checked her watch.

- It's time. – she said smiling at us – Everyone take your position.

There were four candles spread around the area, I stopped in front of one while my sisters went after the other three. We waited for Demetria's sign and lighted the candles. I could immediately feel the scent of love in the air, soon it would inebriate everyone in there and then… Well, that combined to the wine, who knew what was going to happen?

- Is four candles really enough? – Nicole said beside me, looking worried at the candle before us.

- According to Demetria, it's as much as we can use. – I said. – We don't want this to become one huge orgy.

Nicole laughed and we walked toward the barrels to fill our glasses. For a couple of minutes, nothing seemed to changed. And then it hit all at once. People started to loosen up, their dance moves becoming more and more provocative. The entire celebration seemed to be surrounded by a purple and pink aura and, suddenly, everything was possible.

The music became louder, the wine and the magic making sure every single person in there was having the time of their lives.

- My gods, this is amazing. – Nicole said beside me, she drank all of her wine in one sip and smiled largely, her eyes gleaming with freedom. – Hold this for me, Paris. – she said, handing me her empty glass – See that cute Demeter boy over there? Guess whose lips he'll be kissing in a few minutes?

She laughed, marched toward him and started dancing, flirting and having fun with him. Not one single drop of shyness left in her.

- Come on, Paris, let's dance! – Emily said, pulling me by the arm toward the dance floor. As I walked with her I saw Dana sitting alone on a table. I whispered in my sister's ear that I'd be right back and headed to the barrels, filled two glasses of wine and walked till where the daughter of Poseidon was.

- Fancy a drink? – I asked her, sitting on the chair next to her.

She smiled, but nodded her head.

- Sorry, I don't drink.

I shrugged and put the extra glass next to me, planning on drinking it later.

She corrected her posture and raised her hand. The wine flew away from my glass and converged into a little liquid ball in front of her hand.

- Open your mouth. – Dana said, smiling playfully.

I opened my mouth wide, struggling not to laugh.

- Here we go… - as she said those words, the wine ball flew away from her hand into my mouth in great speed. The liquid went down my throat and into my stomach before I could blink. I laughed surprised and asked her to do it again. She did it with the wine in the other glass and laughed when I threw my fists in the air and shouted.

- This is so fucking awesome!

- And it was how I made my first few friends here in Camp Half-Blood. – she said with a smile that made my heart beat fast.

- I understand now why you're so popular.

- Won them by doing wine tricks at parties, just like Jesus.

I smiled and gazed into her big brown eyes. I was slightly drunk and intoxicated by love magic, don't blame me. But then, so was Dana. She bit her lip and gasped.

- You have really pretty eyes. – she said.

I raised my eyebrows and turned my eyes green and then blue and then back to brown. Dana laughed and her face gleamed.

- I have my tricks too. – I said, reaching for an empty glass of wine. She smiled at me and I swallowed dry. I needed more wine urgently.

- Be right back.

- Okay.

I walked to the barrels and filled my glass, started walking back to the table when I saw Nicholas and Demetria running toward me.

- Paris, Serena is here. She's asking for you. – my sister said.

My eyes went from the stage to Dana.

- Can it wait?

- You don't get it, she's demanding you. Said she won't perform if she doesn't talk to you first. – Nicholas said, his seriousness turning the situation even more urgent.

I nodded my head and walked toward the side of the stage, hoping I could still catch Dana on the table when I got back. I found Serena and her eight brothers and sisters inside a white tent behind the stage, sitting on a table with their own mini-barrel of wine and snacks. Her brothers shouted in mockery when they saw me coming into the tent, turning Serena's face red. She threw her napkin at one of them and told them to shut up. Serena grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the tent till the back of the stage, where no one could see us.

- Sorry about that. – she said, taking off her hands-free microphone.

- It's okay. – I said, smiling – Good luck up there, by the way.

Serena bit her lip and smiled mischievously.

- That's exactly why I wanted to see you. – she pulled me by the jacket and pressed her body against mine – Just for luck.

She pulled me again and caught my lips with hers. She walked back, pulling me by the jacket, till her back was against the iron bars of the stage structure. I held her waist tight and her tongue made her way into my mouth, making me burn with her peppermint taste. And there was nothing holding me back this time. I tucked my hands under her shirt, touching her smooth skin. Then I rolled my fingers around her belt loops and pushed her even more against me. Serena let out a gasp and kissed my neck, going up till her lips were on my ear lobe.

- Gods, I fucking want you! – she said in my ear, making my heart stop.

She kissed me again and backed away, a devilish smile on her face.

- See you later, Paris Hilton.

Serena grabbed me from the back of my head and kissed me deep one last time before walking away without turning back. She got inside the tent as I heard Demetria and Kevin starting to announce the evening's main attraction. I tried to clean the lipstick on my mouth and neck and walked back to the celebration. My eyes immediately searched for Dana, but she wasn't on the table anymore.

I sighed and tried to regain my breath. The scent of love filled my lungs and my throat burned dry. I went straight to the wine barrels. As I filled up my glass, I was approached by a young Hermes camper, he shouldn't be more than eleven years old.

- I have a note for you, someone told me to hand it to you. – he said, taking a napkin out of his pocket. – But, I'm only letting you read it if you give me something in return.

- Let me guess, Hermes is the god of blackmailing now too? – I said, taking a sip of wine. – What do you want?

- See that beautiful girl over there?

He pointed at a table near us and all I saw were long bare legs and brown curly hair in a red dress.

- Hello, legs. – I said to myself.

- No, not her, you idiot. – the son of Hermes said – Her younger sister beside her.

- Oh, right. Yeah, what about her?

- I need your help with her. – he said – I need you to use your powers to make her fall in love with me.

I laughed and finished the glass of wine, refilling it immediately.

- Dude, I can't do that, I'm not Cupid.

- Oh yeah? – he said, crossing his arms and staring at me skeptically – Then how come you made every girl in this camp fall in love with you?

I smiled proudly and stuffed my chest.

- Really? Every girl in camp?

The boy sighed and snapped his fingers close to my face.

- Focus, Johnny Depp. Isn't that supposed to be your girlfriend getting on stage right now?

I glanced at the stage and saw Serena getting ready to sing her first song. Her five brothers served as her backup band while her three sisters acted as dancers around her. Serena's golden hair gleamed under the spotlight as she kicked-off with one of her greatest hits.

- Serena's not my girlfriend. – I said turning back to him – I mean, at least not yet. Wait, how do you know that? Who are you? Ryan Seacrest?

- This is Camp Half-Blood, newbie. – he said, patting me in the middle of the back, as high as his hand could reach. – Everyone knows everything about everyone. Gossip is one of the pillars of western civilization.

- Wonderful.

- While we're on the subject, I think the daughter of Athena is a lot hotter.

I looked at him and took the napkin from his hand.

- Okay, lover boy. Let's get this done with.

I walked toward the young girl and kneeled beside her.

- See that boy over there? He likes you.

I stood up and walked away, while the Hermes boy became as red as salami. I stood under the nearest lamp and read the note, its handwriting was definitely feminine.

"_Meet me at the shore"._

I glanced at the stage, where Serena did her thing, owning the stage as if it was as easy as using a fork. I took a deep breath and finished my glass of wine. The alcohol and the love magic made the decision for me and I marched toward the beach.

The shore was a couple hundred meters from where the celebration was being held. As I stepped on the beach, sand filled my shoes. I looked around, it was completely dark, I couldn't see one palm in front of my eyes. My heart raced as the ocean breeze hit my face, filling my mouth with its salty smell. I sensed someone in front of me. I could hear her deep breathing, sense her body close to mine.

- Alexandra? – I asked. The girl didn't answer.

She stepped closer and threw herself at me, finding my lips in the dark. Maybe my sense of touch was enhanced by the lack of vision, because that was a kiss unlike no other. My heart raced like it never had before. I tried to smell Alexandra's peach and mint scent, but all I smelled was the ocean. Before I could think anything else, our lips parted and the girl disappeared in the darkness, leaving me there alone, completely breathless, swept off my feet.

When a loud bang, like an explosion, sounded all the way from the celebration. I heard people screaming and the sound of shatter and breaking. I turned around and saw the sky turned orange, people screaming in terror, the music stopped.

Without thinking twice, I closed the zipper of my jacket and ran back to the celebration. In my heart, a feeling I hadn't felt in almost two weeks: Danger.


	18. Eighteen

Eighteen

I was so pumped up with adrenaline that I didn't even feel the weight of the armor on my shoulders. As I got closer to the celebration, all I saw was fire, people running and things blowing up in the air. A table flew high in the sky and came down toward me, I rolled to the side and it smashed itself on the ground just meters beside me.

- Holy fuck. – I muttered to myself, getting up and running again. Through the corner of my eye, I saw that the people that were running away from the site were merely going to their cabins so they could get weapons to come back and fight whatever was attacking us.

I went through one of the stone archways and what I saw just shocked me. The celebration had been turned upside down, what once was purple and pink was now bright orange. Fire orange. Big huge dogs ran around chasing people, but these weren't regular dogs or hellhounds. They glowed in different and bright colors and you could see through them. They looked more like colorful ghost dogs, but yet there they were tearing the place apart, fangs as long as my head.

As I stepped inside the celebration, one of them saw me and ran toward me. I guess my natural battle instincts kicked in cause jumped over a broken table and rolled on the floor, trying to confuse it or just get away from it.

- Paris! – I heard Victoria's voice screaming, she and Emily were back-to-back near the wine barrels holding swords, two dogs closing in on them on both sides. I didn't think twice. I picked up two piece of debris and threw them at the dogs, trying to get their attention. They completely ignored me as the pieces of wood and stone just passed through them, as if they were ghosts.

A loud bark and I remembered that I already had a dog chasing after me. I ran toward the stage and saw Serena, some of her siblings and Nicole fighting a bunch of those dogs. As soon as they slayed one, another would appear out of thin air in its place.

- Paris! – Serena saw me coming and turned to one of her brothers – Hold them! – she ran toward the wrecked drums and searched for something. I started running through the tables trying to slow down the dog, but it'd just pass through the debris, not slowing down one bit.

Serena stood up holding two bronze drumsticks, she banged one on the other three times and threw them to me. In mid-air the drumsticks turned into two short swords. I picked them up in the air, rolled on the ground and charged them against the dog's neck in a cutting move, as soon as it was about to bite me. The dog's head flew away and disappeared in a golden mist before it hit the ground. I didn't wait for another dog to appear, I ran toward the DJ table, where I saw the Dionysus brothers and Demetria fighting their own pack of glowing dogs.

- Go help Victoria and Emily, they're on their own! – Demetria shouted to me, but I was already running toward my other sisters. A dog jumped over a table and tried to bite my head off, but I slashed my swords through it, making the golden dust fall over me. Its stench was just indescribable.

As I got near my sisters I span my arms around like a helicopter, killing three dogs that were charging against them.

- Woah. How the hell did I do that? – I said to myself as I stopped, my knee on the ground and my blades ready to slay more magic dog ass.

- The cavalry is here! – Emily shouted. I turned around and saw around twenty people closing in on us wearing full-body armors and weapons. A group of about a dozen people had fire in their eyes and seemed right at home: The children of Ares.

- For Ares, motherfucker! – one of them screamed before sticking his spear through a dog and acting fast to slay another one that was nearby.

Me and my sisters kept trying to keep the dogs away from us while the whole camp came back fully-armored, outnumbering the glowing dogs by far.

- Paris, get down! – I heard, right after killing a dog in front of me. I got to my knees and one of the wine barrels exploded, its wine going after dogs like heat-seeking missiles, knocking down one that was about to bite me on the neck from my back. The dog flew a few meters to the side, just to be cut in half in the air by Dana's bronze blade.

We kept battling the dogs until they stopped reappearing. When I realized it, there were only five dogs left. They ran away from the heroes trying to take them down and ran toward one another. As they got closer to each other, they started to glow brighter and brighter, until it was unbearable to keep looking at them. A yellow flash as bright as the sun lighted the entire area for a split-second. When I looked back, the five dogs had turned into a three meters tall woman. She was hugely fat, her skin was concrete gray and her hair stood up and glowed like the dogs we've been battling till then.

Her evil eyes sparkled in yellow and fireballs came out of her hands, going in all directions. People bumped into each other, trying to get away from the explosions, when the woman started flying above our heads, her glowing yellow eyes scanning the crowd, looking for something. Arrows were shot in her direction, coming from the stage, where the Apollo kids were. She glanced at them and sent a fireball in their direction. They jumped out of the stage just before it exploded in a thousand pieces.

The woman screamed something in ancient Greek, stopped in the middle of the area and started spinning round, her yellow eyes still searching for something. Her long black dress acted as tentacles that seemed to have a life of their own as she did her ballet spin from hell before all of us. She suddenly stopped, her eyes directed to where me, Victoria, Emily and Dana were.

- _Just as you propose, a daughter of the rose._ – she said in a deep and diabolical voice.

Her dress tentacles flew in our direction, tying themselves around Victoria's ankle before she could slice them with her blade. She dropped to the ground and started being pulled toward the woman.

- Paris! – Victoria screamed as I ran after her, her arms trying to reach my hand. But she was going too fast. The woman wrapped her arms around Victoria, her hand gripping on her neck. The woman's yellow eyes glanced at me as I prepared my swords to charge against her. A bright yellow light and she was gone. I hit the brakes and stood with my feet where she had just been. No sign of her or Victoria. I looked around, trying to find something to do, something to fight against, but there was nothing.

Everyone stood in silence, everything I heard was the sound of my heartbeat. My mind was racing, trying not to think about what had just happened, when my eyes found Demetria and Emily. There was shock on their faces, their tears were filled with fear and disbelief. I looked at them and my heart sank. The swords slipped through my grasp and I fell on my knees, tears went up my throat but they were too many to get out. I opened my jacket's zipper and felt the weight vanishing from my shoulders.

Demetria and Emily ran toward me and threw their arms around me, their tears cutting through my skin like knives. My chest exploded as I felt a big void inside of me. I held my sisters tight and realized that part of my world had been taken away from me. Victoria was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I heard the sound of hooves banging against the ground. I looked up and saw Chiron before us, he carried a bow and his face was filled with grief.

- Demetria, Paris, Emily. – he said – I…

- Paris Monroe!

Chiron was interrupted by a high pitched voice. We turned around and saw a little girl making her way through the crowd.

- Where is Paris Monroe!

People backed away to let her pass. I had seen that girl a couple of times before. She was young, probably thirteen or fourteen, had bright red hair and big blue eyes. She wore a black hood and cape over colorful clothes.

- Samantha. – Chiron sighed – I believe I know why you're here.

The girl glanced at Chiron and then at me.

- Such a mess. – she said to the centaur – Is this Paris Monroe?

- Yes, I am. – I said, my voice barely making its way out of my mouth.

I stood up and my sisters took a step away, seeming to already know what was going to happen.

- Paris Monroe, first son of Aphrodite. – Samantha said, stopping in front of me. – I am Samantha Dare, bearer of the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. I come to you to bring a message from Lord Apollo, god of the prophecies. Listen closely.

Her eyes started glowing bright green and her voice sounded high and low at the same time, as if it were two people talking at once.

_- "The first son shall cross the sky to the city where the sun sets,_

_His godly match will release upon him all his regrets._

_The sun and the sea at his side to rescue the rose,_

_The key to victory only true love shall expose."_

Samantha's eyes turned back to normal and went straight to Chiron. Emily and Demetria hugged me and I could see hope in their eyes.

- Paris, you have just been granted a quest. A quest to rescue your sister. – Chiron said to me, his voice breaking through the silence of the whole camp gathered around us.

My heart banged against my chest and I took a deep breath.

- Does this mean Victoria's alive? – I asked.

- Yes, Paris. It means she's still alive and that you are meant to go to her rescue. But you won't go alone. As the prophecy told, you must have the sun and the sea by your side.

- The sea. – I whispered to myself.

Me and everyone looked straight to Dana. The daughter of the sea shrugged and smiled, coming toward me.

- Just as I was getting used to being back at camp... You can count on me. – she said, her big brown eyes making me feel safe. There was no one I'd rather have with me on this quest.

- And the sun. – Chiron said as the crowd made way for the Apollo crowd to approach us.

- I'll go. – said the cabin's head, Lucas, swallowing dry.

- No.

Serena Grace made her way through her siblings and walked to where Dana and I were.

- I'll go. If that's okay with you, of course, Paris Hilton.

- Serena is our best archer. – Lucas said to me and Chiron.

- But she is also the most targeted demigod in the world. – Chiron said – Are you sure you want her to go with you, Paris?

I turned to Serena and she smiled at me. In her green eyes I could see that she was willing to go through with it. I got to say, above everything else, Serena had courage. Something that I felt I was lacking at that moment.

- Yes. Serena can come. – I said.

She smiled and added:

- Plus, Los Angeles is my home. I know how to get around there.

- Los Angeles?

- The city where the sun sets. – Chiron explained. – That one is pretty obvious. You must travel west, Paris. That's where you sister's been taken.

- Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. – Dana said, taking her hand to her forehead. – What did the first line of the prophecy say again?

- "The first son shall cross the sky to the city where the sun sets_" – _I told her.

She sighed and shook her head in denial.

- I can't… I can't come. – she said – Cross the sky. That means going by plane. Chiron, my uncle will blast me off his kingdom at the first chance he gets. I can't go, I might as well be sending everyone to certain death.

- The prophecy is clear. – Samantha said in her high pitched voice. – You are the only daughter of Poseidon that we know of. You must go.

- There must be a way, Dana. The prophecy wouldn't exist if it's not meant to happen. – Chiron said.

- Wait. – Serena said to Dana – I think I know how to get you through the sky. There is a reason why a child of Apollo is mentioned in the prophecy. I think my dad can grant you safe passage through Zeus's kingdom.

- I'm sorry, but a supposition isn't enough to make me get on a plane and risk the lives of a hundred people, Serena. – Dana said.

- The prophecy is not a supposition. – Samantha said. – Its words might not be clear until the events come to past, but you are meant to travel to Los Angeles.

- You can trust destiny. – I said to her.

Dana stared at me, Serena and Chiron with her big brown eyes.

- Fine. But I'm still not so sure about this. – she said.

- You three shall leave in the morning. – Chiron said – Demetria, Emily. Make sure Paris has everything he needs to embark on this quest.

- Chiron, who was that woman that attacked us, how could she do all of that stuff? – I asked him.

Chiron sighed and stared at the stars.

- I think I know who she is, but I'm not sure. Decades ago, I remember hearing about a sorcerer, a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic, who was believed to be plotting against every demigod that traveled west. – he said, his eyes came down to my face – Her name was Morgaine. We didn't have cabins for the minor gods back then, this was way before Percy Jackson. This girl grew up alone, having to fight monsters and learn how to use her powers on her own. My guess is that she saw in her magic a way to get her around. Maybe she started offering her service to the highest bidders from both worlds. Although I can't imagine why she would want your sister.

- How did she get inside the camp, Chiron? – Dana asked the centaur.

- She is a demigod, just like you, Dana. She could get in here whenever she wants. But sorcerers usually conceal themselves in objects to get in places unnoticed. We've received a lot of packages these last few days because of the celebration, it's impossible to determine the exact way she chose to get inside the camp. – Chiron said. – I will meet you three before you leave tomorrow. Good luck on your quest, heroes.

The centaur smiled at us and trotted away as the crowd around us began to disperse. In the distance I saw Alexandra staring at us, her big blue eyes filled with rage, going from Serena to Dana and then to me. She wiped out her tears and stormed back to the Cabins Valley with the rest of the campers. My heart sank for a second, but I couldn't worry about it. Not till I rescued Victoria.

- We better get going. – Dana said to me and Serena. – You two better sleep well tonight. Cause it will be the last calm night of sleep you'll have in a long time. I see you in the morning.

The daughter of Poseidon smiled at us and walked back to Cabin Three. Serena held my hand and kissed me on the cheek, her lips feeling hot against my cold sweat.

- Don't worry. – she said – We'll bring her back. I promise you. – her green eyes gazed into mine before she left with her siblings back to Cabin Seven.

- Guys, I'm not ready for this. – I said to Demetria and Emily.

They smiled fondly and embraced me in a hug.

- You are ready, Paris. And you will bring our Victoria back. Trust in yourself, as we trust in you. – Demetria said, her loving tone reminding me of our mother – Now come. You need to rest before tomorrow.

They took my arms and we walked through the debris of what was supposed to be the greatest night of our lives back to Cabin Ten. I glanced at the lighted up cabins and wondered if I'd ever get to see Camp Half-Blood at night again.

I couldn't help but feeling they were asking too much of me, more than I could handle. I was no hero. I was no warrior. Why did it have to be me the one chosen to rescue Victoria? I wasn't ready yet, I could feel it in my heart. But there was nothing left to do. I swallowed all my fears and doubts and tried to exhale as much courage as I could.

Tomorrow, Los Angeles awaits.


	19. Nineteen

Nineteen

The hardest part of leaving on this quest was to say goodbye to the friends and family I discovered over the last couple of weeks at Camp Half-Blood. Demetria and Emily, Markus, Kevin, Nicholas, Joe, Nicole, Alexandra… Camp Half-Blood was the first place where I felt like I belonged, where people understood me, where everything made sense. I already loved that place and everything it represented.

Which is why I knew I had to do this. Victoria was my sister and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. The thought of someone or _something_ laying a finger on her made me feel like cutting some mythological throat. Serena convinced one of her brothers to lend me the drumsticks that turned into swords. My hand reached for my pocket, wanting to make sure they were there, that they were ready to be used if necessary.

- The car is here. – Serena said, hanging up her phone.

- You two, prepare to run. – Dana said, moving her big brown eyes from me to Serena.

I turned around to glance one last time at Camp Half-Blood.

- Paris.

- Let's do this.

We counted to three and began racing down Half-Blood Hill. I heard noises in the bushes, whispers in the shadows. I knew what kind of monster could appear there at any minute so I ran as fast as I could. A silver Mercedes was waiting for us at the other side of the road, the driver left tire marks on the asphalt as soon as we closed the doors. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my breath and calm down my heart. I didn't dare to look behind and see Half-Blood Hill in the distance.

We arrived at LaGuardia in the beginning of the afternoon and I asked the gods to bless the soul of whoever had the idea of concealing weapons in regular objects. I had no trouble passing through airport security, after all I was carrying just regular drumsticks. So was Dana, all she had was a pen in her pocket. And Serena, a golden bracelet.

I laughed trying to imagine the face of the guards if they found out we were bringing three swords and a bow into the plane. We had to wait for a couple of hours till the time of our flight, which wasn't easy. Well, for Serena at least. She was quickly surrounded by fans that recognized her despite her hat, shades and different hairstyle.

- This isn't gonna work if this happens everywhere we go. – Dana said. We were leaning against the wall, just a few meters away from Serena. – Fuck, I hate airports.

I glanced at the daughter of Poseidon and realized how scared she was. She was sweating as if she were visiting her other uncle. You know, the one that lives in the basement. She couldn't stop touching her hair, breathing heavily. She'd let out a gasp every time we'd see a plane landing or taking off through the terminal windows.

We stood in silence for a few moments when a voice in my ear made my heart race.

- Paris!

I reached over for the drumsticks in my pocket, but what I saw was Demetria's face. I was seeing her in a ray of light, a rainbow to be exact. The light worked like an LCD display, I could see my sister with complete clarity.

- Calm down, it's just an Iris Message, Paris. – Dana said, looking at Demetria over my shoulder. – You should get used to that since we can't use cell phones while we're on a quest.

- Paris, are you at the airport? – Demetria asked.

- Yeah, why?

- Listen I had an idea. I don't know why I didn't think of this before you left, but I think I know a way to make Serena harder to recognize.

I looked over to where Serena was and saw her surrounded by a few dozen people.

- Yeah, that would come in handy.

- There is a way for you to use your powers to change someone else's hair color. – Demetria said – You just have to focus a little bit, think clear that it's not your hair that you want to transform.

- Okay, that sounds good.

- Just pass your hands through her hair and focus. Remember… to… - Demetria's image started to break down.

- I can't understand you, sis!

- Fuck… Where… Drachmas…

The rainbow disappeared into thin air and so did any sign of Demetria.

- She must've run out of golden Drachmas to pay for the call. – Dana explained – Come on, we gotta do something about Britney Spears over there before we draw the attention of all the monsters in New York City.

Dana made her way through the crowd and pulled Serena out of there.

- Come on. – she signaled for me to follow them as they walked through the door of the girl's restroom.

- Uhm… - I hesitated in front of the drawing of a lady with a skirt.

- Come on, Paris Hilton! It's just the ladies room. Man up! – Serena said to me while Dana held the door.

I walked in timidly and as soon as we stopped in front of the mirror, an old woman came out from a stall and screamed when she saw me. Serena didn't hesitate. She grabbed my face and locked her lips on mine, throwing me against the sink.

- Ah, young love… - the woman said as she walked out of the restroom. I heard the door closing, but Serena kept kissing me, pressing her body against me.

- _Excuse me_. – Dana separated us by force and glanced furiously at Serena, her face red with anger.

- Sorry. – Serena said, smiling and biting her lower lip, piercing me with her green eyes.

- Paris, just do your thing already. – Dana said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

I sighed and touched Serena's golden hair, focusing on turning the golden strands into light brown. At first nothing happened. I closed my eyes and focused even more, running my hands through Serena's straight hair. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at a brunette.

- Saint Artemis, I look awful. – Serena said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

- Oh look. You're Miley now, not Hannah Montana. – I said, Dana and I holding a laughter.

- Next time, you're doing red hair, Paris Hilton. – Serena said, slapping me on the arm.

- Oh you can't pull off red hair, Miley. – Dana said, laughing – Trust me.

Serena smiled bitterly at her and we walked out of the restroom. Not one single person approached Serena till we were about to board on the plane.

- _Without the shades and the hair, you can go anywhere. _– I sang, whispering, near Serena's ear.

- Zip it, Hilton.

- _You get the best of both worlds..._ – sang Dana, joining in close to me.

Serena glanced at us with rage in her eyes, making Dana and I burst out laughing. But Dana's smile only lasted until we were about to embark on the plane. She hesitated when entering the tunnel.

- Dana, my father will take care of us. I know it. – Serena said, looking sincerely worried about the daughter of Poseidon.

- There'll be children, entire families inside that plane. I can't put them in danger.

- Apollo will protect us, Dana. – I said, touching her arm, trying to calm her down.

Dana's big brown eyes looked at the sky out the windows. The sun shone even more intensely, blinding everyone in the terminal.

- Gods, my dad loves to show off sometimes. – Serena said, looking straight into the sun, not being affected by the bright light. – This is his way of showing that he won't let anything happen to us while we're on Zeus's territory.

Dana took a deep breath, reached for the pen in her pocket and held it tight.

- Okay, let's go.

We walked to the plane and took our seats in first class. Dana instinctively held my hand when the plane started taking off. The almost 6 hours of flight were relatively calm. We went through some turbulence here and there, hearing thunders in the distance, but every time that happened the sun would shine even brighter and the plane would stabilize again. Even so, Dana didn't stop sweating for one second until we were safe and sound on Californian soil.

- Praise Apollo. – she whispered when the plane doors opened, rushing to be the first one out of the aircraft.

As we stepped inside LAX, the twilight painted the main terminal in orange and electric blue. A man wearing a suit was waiting for us outside the disembark gate, he held a sign that read "_Ms. Grace_".

- I asked my assistant to send a car to pick us up. – Serena said before approaching the man.

- Where are we going? – I asked, surprised that the thought hadn't occurred to me till then.

- A hotel. We stay there until we figure out where to start looking. – Dana said to me while Serena talked to the man. The driver looked at us suspiciously and his eyes went straight to the birthmarks on our forearms, his eyes narrowing as he saw Dana's.

I sensed something was wrong, but I didn't say anything. The man led us to a limousine parked just outside the airport. The night had taken over the sky, making the entire city shine in bright neon lights.

- Where is Simon? He's usually the one that picks me up at the airport. – Serena asked the driver as we hopped inside the limousine.

- He's off doing something else, said he needed a hand, so here I am. – the driver said, smiling at Serena through the rearview mirror. I don't know why, but I had a feeling the driver was acting too normal, you know what I mean? As if he had to learn how to do it.

We entered the highway, going straight to the heart of the city of angels.

- That's weird. Simon is _always_ the one who picks me up. – Serena whispered to us – He's a demigod, son of Ares, head of my security team.

I stretched and tried to relax, putting my feet on a seat next to us. We remained in silence until we reached downtown Los Angeles. The skyscrapers welcomed us as the bright lights filled our vision. I was so distracted by the vibrancy of the streets that I didn't even notice the bloody cut-off hand under one of the seats. When the driver hit the brakes to not run through a red light, I felt something touching my feet. I looked down and reacted immediately.

- Guys, open the doors. – I said, getting up and reaching for the drumsticks in my pocket.

- What?

- Looks like Simon really is in need of hand. – I said pointing at the floor.

- Oh my gods! – Serena tried to open the door on her side but it was locked, the same happened with Dana.

- We're trapped! – she shouted, taking out her pen.

- _Any attempt at escaping is futile, heroes. _– the driver's voice sounded devilishly electronic through the intercom – _Resistance is futile._

The panel that separated us from the driver came down and what we saw wasn't a man. A bronze humanoid robot stared at us with bright red eyes, he had the face of a skull that seemed to be always grinning. He looked like a tanned Terminator. He jumped through the panel and quickly started to approach us. The car kept moving normally, as if his hands were still on the steering wheel.

- Talos? – Dana asked – Weren't you supposed to be, like, as tall as building.

- _My name is T-2.0. I'm faster, deadlier and more modern than that ancient relic. _– he said, still coming toward us with his demonic face.

- Oh hell no. I am not getting killed by some cheap Talos rip-off. – Serena said, taking out her bracelet, turning it into a bow and pointing an arrow at the middle of T-2.0's bronze skull.

- Serena, the sunroof. – I whispered, before banging my drumsticks, turning them into two short bronze swords. Dana uncapped her pen and raised her magnificent blade, the neon lights gleaming on its polished surface.

- _Weapon identification: Anaklusmos. Last known owner: Perseus Jackson._

The robot's arms turned into long sharp blades. He charged at Dana, who quickly defended the blow.

- Serena, now!

Serena pointed her arrow at the sunroof and blasted it against the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces. She quickly climbed through the opening onto the roof of the car, extending her hand to help me climb next.

- I'll be right with you! – Dana said, while fighting the T-2.0.

I saw her making several cuts on the robot's chest, only to see them regenerating instantaneously.

- Dana, quick! – I shouted.

She gave up fighting the thing and came out to the roof, almost losing a foot to the robot's bronze blade.

- Serena, go for the steering wheel, you have to try to drive this car! – Dana said. Serena nodded and started to crawl toward the front of the limousine. We were racing at high speed in the middle of downtown Los Angeles, the neon lights passing by us like blurs. - Paris, look out!

The T-2.0 tried to slash my head off, but I managed to duck and hit the robot above the knee. A bright golden tube was exposed by the cut. He stopped to check if it had been hit before standing up on the roof of the car, scratching the painting with his metallic feet, the chassis sinking under his massive weight.

Dana pointed at the golden tube still exposed under his bronze armor.

- Talos had one single vein that went from his ankle to his neck, it was his weak point. Go for it!

I rolled back through her legs and she charged at the robot, trying to find an opening in his defense to reach the vital vein. I got up carefully and started to attack him on the side. His two blades easily defending our attacks. He slowly started advancing against us, forcing us to the front of the car.

- We gotta knock him off his feet! Serena! – Dana shouted – Can you drive this thing?

- No! The steering wheel is moving by itself! – Serena screamed from underneath us.

- Paris, draw his attention! – I stepped in for Dana in front of the T-2.0, defending his blows, keeping him busy, while she slid down the windshield of the car and closed her eyes. Water hit the car when a hydrant we were passing by exploded with pressure. The car lost its track for a second, but not enough to put the robot out of balance, it's red eyes were still locked on me.

- Again! Something bigger! – I shouted.

I was starting to get tired of defending the attacks of the bloody bronze thing when something hit us hard, coming from the asphalt. The front of the car jumped in the air when a sewer manhole cover went flying upwards like a missile, hitting the bottom of the car and being followed by a raging blast of sewage water. The T-2.0 and I were thrown in the air. The robot opened up his guard for a split second, enough time for me to reach his chest, my blade making a cut from his heart up to his neck, violating his vital golden vein. He started spilling a fowl golden liquid all over the place. We hit the roof of the car again and the T-2.0 burst out in flames, slowly losing his movements. His head turned to face me while the fire consumed him, his evil red eyes slowly fading away. I felt like fucking John Connor.

- I got control of the car! – Serena shouted.

Serena slowed down the car until we parked near a Starbucks. People looked weird at the fire on the roof of the car, but who knows what they were seeing through the Mist. Dana and I hopped out of the car, the limousine was completely wrecked. The windows were broken, the painting was ruined and the roof was smashed, making the car look like a long and rectangular metal pancake. The people around us were filming and taking pictures with their phones. Serena preferred to stay in the car, to avoid being recognized by anyone.

- Well, that wasn't so hard. – Dana said, running her fingers through her hair.

I looked at her and said nothing. I was still trying to catch my breath. A loud beep noise sounded from the T-2.0's casket and, before I could assume the worst, it made a popping noise and his head rolled down the roof of the limousine and landed on my hands. The bronze was stone cold.

- It's your trophy. – Dana said. – Congratulations on killing your first monster.

- I couldn't have done it without you.

Dana opened her beautiful smile and suddenly I felt happy. Like truly happy. I stared at the dead cyborg head on my hands, its dead eyes staring blankly at mine. I flipped it around and something drew my attention.

- Dana, take a look at this.

The daughter of Poseidon leaned in and I showed her a small plate attached to the back of the head of the robot, containing ancient Greek letters in bright red.

- "_Property of the Cupid's Arrow Corporation_". – she read.

- Cupid? – I asked, the second line of the prophecy echoing in my head.

- He's better known by his Roman name. – she said, her voice sounding harsh. I knew what she was thinking.

- _His godly match will release upon him all his regrets_. – I muttered.

- Your godly match… - Dana said, her eyes filled with anger. – Aphrodite's first godly son.

- Eros.

- Tonight let's get some rest and recover our energies. – she said, opening the door of the limousine. – Tomorrow, we'll pay your big brother a visit. He has a lot of explaining to do.


	20. Twenty

Twenty

Serena got us the penthouse of the Mondrian Hotel, located in the heart of the Sunset Boulevard. We ditched the wrecked limousine a few blocks from the hotel and walked the rest of the way. We had to be quick because the magic on Serena's hair was starting to fade and people were starting to stare and wonder if Serena Grace had dyed her hair half brown.

As we stepped into the hotel lobby, the chandeliers illuminated Serena's completely golden hair.

- Gods, it's good to be back. – she said, watching herself in the mirror of the elevator.

- I don't know, I think I'll miss Miley. – Dana said, patting her on the back.

- If you do the brown again tomorrow, Paris, I will burn you alive. – Serena said right before the doors opened to the middle of the penthouse. The place was enormous and so modern it was actually kind of annoying. I felt as if I had just stepped into the vomit of a hipster designer.

- And to think that once during a quest I had to sleep inside a sewage treatment plant. – Dana said, sitting on a chair that looked like a Stormtrooper helmet cut in half. – I could really get used to this.

- Yeah, we'd be more comfortable at my house, but it's not safe there. It'd be the first place they'd look for us. – Serena said.

Even though we were staying in a luxurious hotel penthouse, we knew that there was no hotel security in the world capable of keeping monsters away, so we agreed that one of us at a time should stay up and do a 3 hour watch shift. The first one was Dana's. I laid down on the black and white sofa and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

When I came to myself, I was in a deserted beach. The sun was high in the sky and the water was crystalline, slowly advancing on the light sand. It was a relatively small beach, isolated by a huge boulder the same color as the sand on one side and by vegetation on the other. I don't know why, but I had the feeling I was in Europe. Perhaps Greece. I took a deep breath and didn't feel only the smell of the ocean in the wind. There was a perfume in the air, it filled my lungs and made the birthmark on my forearm tingle. Love magic.

- You're not in Greece, honey. You're in Paphos, Cyprus.

I turned around and saw my mom, Aphrodite, sunbathing, lying down on the sand. She wore a black bikini that highlighted her breathtaking features and the bright red rose that adorned her hair. She stood up and smiled at me.

- Do you know this place, Paris? – she asked me, her eyes getting lost in the waves of the ocean.

- No.

- Even so, it feels _right _somehow, no?

I smiled and felt a warm feeling in my heart, as if, yes, somehow I did belong there.

- This place is called _Petra Tou Romiou_. It's where I was born. – my mom glanced at me with the same excited look that Demetria does when she reveals something.

- Right! You were born in the sea from Uranus's… Uhm, testicles?

My mom laughed and raised an eyebrow.

- Yes. But, metaphorically, I was born from all the desire, all the lust, all the need for love in the world. – she stared at the sea nostalgically – I can still remember that day. I remember walking out of the sea feeling as if I could have anything I wanted, that all my desires would instantly come true. I was so young and naive back then.

- Mom, you have no idea how much I wanted to talk to you… - I started, being interrupted by her.

- Of course I know. Why do you think you're here?

I swallowed dry and felt tears forcing their way through my eyes. I did my best to keep it in, I didn't want to cry in front of my mother again.

- Mom, with everything that's been happening, I don't know if I have what it takes.

Aphrodite's face was filled with a beautiful sadness.

- Yes, I heard what happened to my sweet Victoria. – she said, her eyes gleaming – She always manages to find a reason to smile, even in the darkest of times. She will hold on until you get to her, Paris. She might not seem like much, but you have no idea how brave she is. – my mom's eyes pierced my soul – As to what you're feeling, Paris, if I were to count how many heroes I've seen having a crisis of confidence, we would be here till the next winter solstice. Bravery is born from fear, from lack of confidence. All great heroes have doubts about themselves, it's exactly their ability to act despite those doubts that makes them noble. But I know what's truly troubling you. – Aphrodite widened her eyes and I remembered that there was nothing you can keep from your mother when she's a goddess – You're worried about the last line of the prophecy.

- _The key to victory only true love shall expose. _– I recited – If it really means that, then we're doomed. I have no idea, mom. No idea of who my true love is.

- Well, you have three candidates, sweetheart, don't you think that's easy enough? Most people have to go through all the people in the world to find the one they belong with. And don't be so impatient, son. Love needs time to grow, to blossom.

I looked down, feeling my shoes being filled with sand. I scratched my head and gathered the courage to ask.

- Do you know which one of them I truly love, mom?

Aphrodite laughed warmly and put her hands on my shoulders.

- Paris, of course I don't. Right now, there's only one person who knows for sure, but it's not me. All I know is that you love all of them. You love Alexandra, Serena and Dana. But you love each one of them in a different way. Love comes in various forms, Paris. I can tell you that one of these girls is your true love, yes. One will share with you a friendship so strong, it will define you both. And the other… - she hesitated, her eyes analyzing me.

- What?

- Every action has a reaction, Paris. It's the same with love. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. You finding your love will make one of those girls flip the coin on you, she will become your greatest opponent. – she looked at me with sorrow, making the hair on the back of my head stand up.

Alexandra, Serena or Dana. One of them would become my enemy.

- You said there's only one person in the world right now who knows for sure who my true love is. I'm guessing it isn't me, is it? – I asked.

My mom bit her lip and hesitated. She raised an eyebrow in advertence and spoke in a concerned tone – No, baby. It's your big brother, Eros. He's the keeper of the list. He's the only one who knows who belongs with whom.

I thought twice before opening my mouth, but I couldn't hold it in.

- Mom, I think Eros tried to kill us tonight.

Aphrodite's expression became tense and for the first time I felt intimidated around my mother.

- Paris, I want you to listen and I want you to listen very closely. – she said, raising her finger and suddenly seeming a lot taller – Eros may not be the perfect son, but he's a good boy. Whatever is happening I can guarantee you it's the work of that arrogant, sneaky, two-faced little bitch he married.

- Psyche? – I asked.

- Yes. She is dangerous, Paris. She can mess with your mind, turn you against your own friends, your own family. – my mom's voice sounded worried – Do you remember the story? How she convinced gods and creatures of the earth to do tasks that were meant for her to do? How she tricked her own sister into plummeting to her death just to get back at her jealousy? And I still got painted as the villain of the story! She tried to turn the whole Greece against me. She took my son away from me, made even Zeus bow down to her wishes. Paris, please, I'm asking you. Do not come anywhere near that woman.

- But she's missing, isn't she?

- Oh Paris, that's what she made Eros tell the Olympians. You know this, you talked to Dana Connelly about her quest to rescue Psyche. It was a trap, I know for sure, but no one in Olympus believes me. Not even my Ares. If only I had proof.

- But, mom, if she's up to something, we have to find out what…

- No! – my mom looked down at me in disapproval – No, Paris! You have to promise me you won't get caught in whatever she's planning! I will not lose another son to that psychopath!

I didn't know what to say. My mom eventually calmed down and held me in her arms, drowning me in her love energy, making me feel completely secure.

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you, son. – she said – Listen, before you go, I need to tell you something.

- What is it?

- The jacket you're wearing isn't the only present I gave you the first time we met.

I stared at her confused, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

- Trust me, you'll know when the time comes. Remember, there is no force in this world more powerful than love. – she leaned closer and kissed me on the forehead – I love you, Paris.

- I love you too, mom.

She smiled and my world shifted in a pink explosion of light. I woke up in the middle of the night, on the sofa of the penthouse. Dana was at the balcony, staring at the skyline of Los Angeles, her mind probably racing through an ocean of thoughts. She wore a dirty old pair of white Converse All-Stars with her black knee high socks.

- What are you doing? I should be on my shift for almost an hour now. – I asked her, pointing at my watch and stopping beside her on the balcony, the city of angels before us, going as far as the eye could see.

- I tried to wake you up, but you just wouldn't, no matter what I did. – Dana said, using her big brown eyes to get all the truth out of me – Only one thing would keep you that deep asleep. Was a god in your dreams, talking to you?

I nodded my head and told her about the meeting with my mother, letting out just a couple of details that she didn't need to know. She turned her back against the guard rail and took the pen out of her pocket, just like she did every time she was scared or nervous.

- That sword must mean a lot to you.

- Riptide? – Dana asked, raising the pen. – It was the first thing I got after I was claimed. It belonged to Heracles and Percy Jackson before it was handed down to me, and Chiron said he believed it would be in good hands if I kept it. Two of the greatest heroes who ever lived saved the world countless times with this blade, I don't know, it just makes me feel safe and secure. Every time I hold it like this, I pray for the gods to give me strength, to make me as strong as Heracles and as brave as Percy, so I can find my way out of any challenge that comes in my way.

Dana smiled and offered me the pen, I held it in my hand, too afraid to uncap it and reveal the blade

- It's reassuring to know that I have at least one thing in common with Percy Jackson. – she said. I gave her back the pen and she put it in her pocket. – Sometimes I feel like it's Riptide that makes me do all the things I do.

Her shoulder touched mine and I smiled.

- Dana, the blade doesn't make the hero. – I said – Even one with as much history as Riptide.

Dana smiled timidly and I lost my breath. The moonlight on her made me realize just how beautiful she is.

- Paris, I'm really worried because of what you told me. – she said, getting back inside the penthouse – Now I'm absolutely certain that I was indeed sent into a trap when I embarked on that quest to rescue Psyche. I don't know why I was targeted or what does her and Eros want with all of this, but I know that we're in serious danger here. I believe there is a reason why they chose to take Victoria, a daughter of Aphrodite. Paris, I think they did it so they could lure you here.

- But, Dana, if they wanted me, then why didn't they just take me instead? It makes no sense.

The daughter of Poseidon started walking around the table, in classic demigod hyperactive fashion.

- I don't know, Paris. But if Psyche is as dangerous as your mother says, then we're gonna have to be extra careful when we go to see Eros tomorrow. – she stopped circling the table and walked to the kitchen, coming back with a big yellow book in her hands. – I did some research while you were sleeping.

She tossed me the thick Los Angeles Yellow Pages and told me to open on page 78. She had circled with a pen the phone number and description of the Cupid's Arrow Corporation.

- Mother company of the website "cupidsarrow dot com", the world's most popular internet matchmaking service. – I read – Looks like Eros knows how to use his talents to make money.

- Paris, its headquarters are an entire building in Downtown Los Angeles. If Eros and Psyche are involved in any type of conspiracy against demigods and the other gods, then we can only imagine the type of monsters they must be keeping inside that building. Not to mention traps, security mechanisms, guards. – Dana reached for something in a pocket inside her jacket: a golden drachma. – If we're going to do this, we're going to need professional help.

She walked till the bathroom, turned on the shower and took a small flashlight from the same pocket. It flashed a purple light, concentrated UV rays, against the running water, instantaneously creating a small rainbow.

- What do you mean by professional help? Who are you going to call?

- Someone I know we can trust and is the best at what she does. She's a member of the Ares Force. She'll explain you what that is when she gets here. And trust me, you have a lot in common with her, she'll be here as fast as she can once I explain her the situation. – Dana tossed the golden drachma in the rainbow and it vanished into thin air.

- Dana, who are you talking about?

- Lady Iris, please get me the Ares Force special agent 024. This is a high priority call. – Dana said into the rainbow, before turning to face me – Kim Lott, daughter of Aphrodite and Victoria's full sister.


	21. Twenty One

Twenty One

I didn't sleep again that night. Victoria's sister, Kim, would be arriving shortly after the sunrise and I couldn't think about anything else. So I had another sister. It made me wonder how much I didn't know about my new family. I didnt know why Victoria never mentioned her sister and why Kim doesn't go to Camp Half-Blood anymore. I thought it was the only safe place for demigods out there, but now there was this Ares Force thing I had never heard about before.

Dana and Serena woke up at around 6 am. The latter spent almost an hour in the bathroom before walking into the living room.

- Serena, we're on a quest here, we have to fight for our lives every minute, you can't expect to spend one hour in the bathroom every morning. – Dana said when the daughter of Apollo came out with her hair done and make up on.

- Look at how much I care, Ariel. – Serena sat on the couch and started going through a magazine while whistling the opening theme of her Disney Channel series.

- Guys, do we really have to keep giving each other nicknames? – I asked.

Dana and Serena diverted their fury from one another for a second.

- Shut up, Paris Hilton. – they both said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, I really need to learn not to get in the middle of two girls arguing. As I walked past by the elevator in the middle of the room, I heard the doors opening. I turned around and saw a girl walk into the penthouse. She wore a hoodie, jeans and boots, all black. She was the type of girl that would turn heads around anywhere she went, blond hair, flawless face and a body that seemed to have come out of a Japanese anime.

- Kim. It's been a long time. – Dana came closer and hugged Victoria's sister. Kim's harsh expression opened up in a smile as she was welcomed by the daughter of Poseidon. She didn't say anything, her eyes searched the room until they found me. All the hair on my body stood up as I recognized her aphrodisiac traits.

- Paris Monroe. – she said smiling, walking in my direction. We hugged and I suddenly felt completely at home around her. – It's great to finally meet you. I only wish it would've been under better circumstances.

Kim glanced at me and I saw in her eyes just how tense and worried she was. They were green or blue, impossible to define exactly which, they kept flickering in all shades of both colors, almost hypnotizing anyone who stared at them.

- I never knew Victoria had a full sister. – I said.

- I was the last head of the cabin before Demetria. Haven't been to Camp Half-Blood in years, I almost can't remember the smell of our cabin, how it feels to take a dip in the Fountain. – her kaleidoscope eyes turned sad and nostalgic for a second, before going back to tense and focused. – Victoria is a sweet girl, she's wise not to want to follow the same path Sarah and I did.

- Sarah? – I asked, about to find out about another sister.

- She's the older sister, then came me and then Victoria. She was the head of Cabin Ten before me. Now she's one of the oldest demigods currently alive, 27 years old. She's also the first daughter of Aphrodite ever to become the head of the Ares Force. Sarah was always the golden girl. – Kim rolled her eyes.

- Aphrodite had three daughters with your dad? – Serena asked in awe.

- The old man could make the best barbecue in the west coast, what can I say? – Kim said, shrugging.

- This is Serena Grace, by the way. – Dana said, pointing distastefully to the couch.

- I work all the time, but it's not like I live in a cave. I know who Serena Grace is. – Kim nodded her head at Serena, who smiled politely. – Now, let's get to business.

- What is the Ares Force? – I asked before she could start.

- How can I explain? – Kim paused for a moment - Paris, we live in a dangerous world. The thing is, monsters and angered gods aren't the only threat to our civilization out there. Greek gods don't rule the entire world, the borders outside the western civilization are protected by other deities and magical creatures. Olympus has its allies, but also has its enemies. To some, the Olympians represent the very source of evil and imperialism in this world, and they're willing to make anything to assure the fall of the gods.

- We live so much inside our own world, we forget there are other powers out there. – Dana said.

- Conflicts of the mortal and the immortal world always mirror one another. Right now, there are hundreds of gods and half-bloods in the world plotting against us. The Ares Force works to prevent and counter those attacks, making sure the flame of western civilization remains alive.

- Ares himself trains the members of the Force. We are talking about the most skillful and deadlier demigods out there. – Dana said.

- How do you know about all of this? – Serena asked the daughter of Poseidon.

- Ares tried to recruit Dana some time ago, it was when we met. – Kim explained – I showed her around, but she wasn't interested. I still think she'd be an invaluable asset to us. You're free to reconsider anytime you want.

- Trust me, Kim. I already have enough trouble on my hands going to Camp Half-Blood and doing quests here and there. The last thing I want is more danger in my life.

Kim shrugged and put her bag on the dinner table.

- It's a hard life, but some of us just can't live without it. – she opened the bag and spilled a variety of contents, building schematics, communication devices, guns.

- Woah, guns? – I asked, pointing at the dozens of weapons on our dinner table.

- Modified to shoot celestial bronze bullets. – Kim threw me, Dana and Serena a pistol each one. – You're going to need it, if we're doing things my way. Don't worry, they can't be picked up by metal detectors or x-ray scans. How do you think I managed to get them on a plane?

Kim smirked and started setting up the schematics of the building.

- Dana said you're the best at what you do. – I said.

Kim's green and blue eyes went from me to Dana.

- Just something the god of war told me one time. – she said – Ares is very fond of our family because of Sarah. I bet he'll do everything he can to convince Victoria into joining the force.

The focus in her eyes faded for a second, as she remembered the reason why we were all there. I walked up to her and embraced her, feeling unwanted tears roll down my shoulder.

- We will save Victoria. – I said.

- I know. – Kim let go of me and there were no trace of tears in her eyes. – And if Eros and Psyche have anything to do with it, trust me, I'll make them pay.

I saw fury and determination in her beautiful face. I wouldn't like to be the one to cross her path.

- Now, if I can have your attention. – Kim banged on the glass of the table with her nails – We have a building to break in.

The Cupid's Arrow Corporation building was 15 stories high and was situated in the heart of Downtown Los Angeles, surrounded by hundreds of crowded business buildings and complexes. Kim rented a white van that we used to drive to and set up an operation center on site.

- These are special Iris based radio transponders. – she said, giving each of us a small golden button with three colorful stripes on it. – Hide it under your clothes, any of us will be able to hear what the other says or is said around them, you just have to tap it the number of times respondent to each transponder. My designation will be One, Dana you'll be Two, Serena you'll be Three and Paris will be Four.

Kim wore a black Ares Force field suit, it had the AF insignia on the chest and the shoulders, she carried guns and knives all around her body, plus a long bronze sword strapped on her back. I never thought a daughter of Aphrodite could look so deadly. I don't think Rambo ever looked as bad-ass as her.

- Paris and Dana will go in first. You'll try to act normal and reach the floor of Eros' office. Once there, you give me and Serena the signal and we'll break in through the back door and try to reach you undetected. If anything happens to you, we'll be right outside, ready to back you up. Understood? – Kim asked, looking fiercely to me and Dana.

- Understood.

- May the gods protect you. Go! – she opened the side door of the van – Serena and I will be in position in 3 minutes, don't rush your way in.

Dana and I walked out of the van and started crossing the street to the building. It was covered by blue glass windows, the Cupid's Arrow Corporation's logo on the top.

- _Testing, Paris. _– Kim's voice sounded from inside my head, making my heart jump and me think I was crazy for a second.

- Yeah. – I whispered.

- _Communication functional._

A few seconds later, the same happened to Dana beside me, she let out a gasp and then glanced at me, I nodded discretely and we maintained our pace toward the building. As we entered the revolving doors, we were welcomed by a five meter high Eros statue, wing on his back and a bow in his hand, on top of a marble fountain pouring water, filling the place with the sound of cascades.

- Looks like someone forgot put the leash on his ego. – Dana whispered next to me.

The lobby was full of people going in and out, it'd look like a regular business building if it wasn't for the huge white statue in the middle of the room.

- You can use the water from the fountain in our advantage. – I said, as we walked past the sculpture. As soon as we turned our backs on it, we heard the sound of the water being turned off behind us, the fountain was drained and in a few seconds there wasn't one drop of water in the lobby.

Dana tapped her transponder once and said:

- They know we're here. – she nodded and looked at me – Let's proceed carefully to the elevator.

The elevator doors were guarded by four security men wearing black suits and shades. They didn't move a muscle as we walked past then and pressed the button on one of the elevators. By the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw one of them flickering in green for a split second.

- Monsters. – I whispered in Dana's ear.

- Just as expected. – she replied.

The doors opened and we stepped in, quickly closing them before someone else decided to hitch a ride.

- What now? – Dana asked.

I pointed at the numbers and pressed the 15th.

- The president always stays on the highest floor.

The elevator started moving upward when I heard Serena's voice inside my head.

- _We're in position, Paris Hilton. Waiting for your signal._

I took a deep breath and tapped once on my transponder, waiting to give Kim the signal that we were inside the last floor. The doors opened and we were surprised by three large green lizard monsters blocking our way.

- _Where do you think you're going, half-bloodsssssssss?_ – one of them said in a snake-like voice.

Dana and I looked at each other and took off the pen and the drumsticks. We fought our way through the three lizards and entered what seemed to be a huge and luxurious waiting room with white walls and Greek pillars on the corners.

- Kim, we're in. We were engaged by three monsters. – I said.

- _More must be coming! Try to maintain your position, Serena and I are coming up! _

She left her channel open and I could hear them rushing up the stairs. Around us, six more lizards came out of a corridor and charged against us.

- I don't know how long we can stand our ground! – Dana shouted as we started slicing their reptile flesh – There could be hundreds of them, as far as we know!

In fact, a dozen more lizards appeared into the room, but we manage to turn all of them into golden dust. Silence filled the room. In my head, I could hear that Kim and Serena were being engaged in battle. Shots and arrows filled my mind with noise.

- Something's got to them! – I said to Dana, trying not to scream over the noise in my head.

This time, dozens of lizards ran toward us from our back, coming from one of the corridors. They were too many for us to fight against so we ran the other way, only to be surprised by another dozen lizards. They charged against us, but didn't kill us. Threatening us with their sharp claws and teeth, they surrendered us, took away our weapons and forced us to kneel on the ground. Dana and I glanced at each other, while the other battle kept raging in my head.

A big black and white figure made its way through the green crowd. It was a tall man with curly blond hair and sparkly green eyes that suggested innocence and loveliness. He wore an all black suit with a red tie and his large smile was as white as the wings on his back.

- You are Eros? – Dana said, horrified, her expression filled with pure rage and astonishment.

- Hello, Dana. Long time no see. How's that old heart of yours? Hopefully, still broken. – he said, smiling shamelessly at her. – Yes, I am Eros. Surprise, surprise!

Dana trembled in rage as her mind seemed to race, trying to find an answer that seemed completely out of reach. His sparkly eyes turned to me at the same time as the battle in my head became silent.

- Little brother, how sweet of you to come by! – he came closer and grabbed my chin, staring distastefully at my face – I feel sorry for our mother, Paris. She's about to lose her favorite son. – he turned to the lizards and screamed – Take them to my office!

Before they dragged us through one of the corridors, Eros signaled them to wait and smiled at us.

- Oh and don't worry, Paris. Our adorable sister Kim Lott and Serena Grace herself shall be joining you in a few minutes. But first, - he led the way inside the corridor – You have a lot to suffer.


	22. Twenty Two

Twenty Two

The doors to Eros' office were ten meters high, painted in white with golden depictions of the god himself, both in his better-known naked baby form and his new terrifying adult version. A tall and superbly attractive secretary ran from her desk in time to open the huge doors for the lizards to drag us inside the oak and gold covered room. The secretary glared at us with her bright purple eyes, the same color as her butterfly shaped earrings. I'd be mesmerized by her beauty, if it wasn't for the fact that I might be living the last few minutes of my life.

The lizard monsters sat us on two chairs in front of the desk, tying our hands and feet. Eros walked to the other side of the desk and sat on his high president's chair, the beautiful secretary standing loyally on his right, piercing our souls with her glowing eyes.

I stared at Eros, fighting against the rope that tied me to the chair, my mind desperate to hear what my "brother" had to say. He laughed joyfully and started his speech.

- You really have no idea why you're here, do you, little brother? – he rocked back and forth on his chair – Doesn't surprise me. The Olympians always tell heroes only what they need to know to do their dirty work for them. Mother probably feels like you're not ready to know yet. How touching and caring of her.

He stood up and put his hands on the white marble desk, leaning in closer to Dana and me.

- You are meant for great things, Paris Monroe. Your destiny was traced eons before your scrawny little face was even born. And that's why you are here. You see, normally I wouldn't care for any hero's destiny, but yours is different. It may stand in my way, and I simply cannot let that happen.

Beside me, Dana's face was red with anger. She took a spit towards Eros' face, but it just evaporated in the air before touching his skin.

- No, no, no, Miss Connelly. How rude and impolite of you. Doesn't that old seaweed brain father of yours teach his kids manners anymore? You are before a god. – he said.

- I'd rather worship a cockroach. – Dana said, her big brown eyes filled with an unreasonable hatred. I mean, of course Eros made her go into a suicide quest, but Dana was mostly always calm and in control of her emotions, I had never seen the daughter of Poseidon acting that way. Eros stared from her to me and nodded his head toward Dana.

- You're probably wondering what this is all about, huh?

I managed to remain silent. No matter what, I would not satisfy my brother's maniacal wishes. But he didn't care about my reactions, he just wanted to continue his James Bond villain monologue.

- You see, Paris, I knew I had to take you out of the picture. Now, kill a hero is too easy. I could just slip into your room late at night and break your soft little baby neck. But that would raise suspicions and sooner or later the Olympians, led by our mother, would come after me with a one way ticket to Tartarus. No… - he sat on the front of the table, inches away from us. – I had to do something to cripple you, something to make you never be able to fulfill your destiny.

He walked to a near wall and opened a bronze safe with a gesture of his hand. A thick and long scroll made with a golden paper flew into his hand and he walked back to where we were.

- So I wondered, what gives a son of Aphrodite power? As obvious as the answer may seem, most people can't seem to see it, even when it's right under their noses. But I knew better, after all you and I share the same blood. I had to take away the one thing that would make you strong. – Eros shook the scroll in his hand – Love.

As he said the L word, Eros's eyes searched for the secretary behind his desk and for a second his expression seemed to become gentle and caring.

- Fortunately, it is my godly task to make sure the people who are meant for each other fall for one another. But I don't have a choice, it's not like I can deny someone true love. Once their names appear on the list, - he put the golden scroll on the desk – there's nothing I can do about it. And your name appears so many times on it. So many girls were destined to fall in love with you, Paris. For example, did you know Susan, your first crush, was deeply in love with you?

I swallowed dry and my heart raced. How much this guy knew about me?

- No, you were too busy playing Nintendo to see the signs. But you appear alongside dozens of names, including a Alexandra, does that name ring any bell? And oh, this one actually surprised me, Serena. Poor little rich girl, she'd write so many songs about you.

- Gods, can you cut to the fucking chase? – Dana exploded beside me – I'm tired of hearing your voice.

Eros stared at her in silence for a few seconds, an amused smirk on his face. I heard a loud noise and turned my head around the room to see what was happening, but everything was in perfect order. It took me a while to realize the sounds were coming from inside my head. Kicks, punches, shooting and arrows cutting the air. Kim and Serena were trying to escape.

- Sweet Dana, I did really break you, didn't I? – Eros said – I guess I did a fine job after all.

I stared at Dana and her brown eyes were watering, she stared at the floor with so much sadness,I felt as if a knife was cutting my heart into pieces.

- When I was fifteen, I met this guy named Edward at school. – she began, her voice barely a whisper.

- Haha, yes, that was me. I had just read Twilight. I was inspired. – Eros smiled nostalgically.

- He… - tears rolled down Dana's face – He was perfect, I was so in love with him. I was blind, completely dependent on him. Until… - her voice broke down and Eros smiled with satisfaction.

- Until I squashed her heart and broke it into a million little pieces.

- I… I thought I could never love again. – Dana started crying uncontrollably. Eros smiled largely, before narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

- Wait a minute, you thought? Past tense? What does that mean? – he stared furiously into Dana's eyes, which suddenly seemed to have found the answer. She smiled and started breathing fast.

- You didn't get what you want, Eros. You didn't make me incapable of falling in love. – her big brown eyes turned to me – You failed, Eros.

- NO!

A high pitched voice made the entire room shake, but it didn't come from Eros. His secretary exploded and threatened Eros with her glowing purple eyes.

- You _assured _me you had broken her beyond repair! – she said, making the god gasp with fear.

- But, my love, I thought I had! Trust me, I did everything you told me to! – he said, desperately.

- You couldn't even do that one simple thing! – her eyes glowed ever more intensely and, for some reason, her butterfly shaped earrings caught my attention.

- Wait a minute. – I said – You are Psyche.

She diverted her focus from Eros and stared at me, making me feel completely vulnerable, as if she could read every single thought in my mind, every feeling in my soul.

- I should've just killed you both a long time ago. – she said. – I won't let anyone get in my way.

Psyche opened her arms and two big butterfly wings grew from her back. The entire room became darker, as if her bright purple aura was stealing all the light from the place.

- Your souls are mine, heroes!

I closed my eyes and waited for death, when an angel's voice sounded in my head.

_- Paris, get down, we're coming in!_

Without thinking, I lowered my head and shouted at Dana.

- Get down!

She ducked just before the huge white doors exploded behind us, sending pieces of white wood all across the office. A golden arrow cut through the air and hit Psyche on the shoulder.

- Compliments of Apollo, bitch. – I heard Serena say behind me.

Golden ichor spilled from Psyche's shoulder as she screamed in pain. A knife cut me and Dana free and we stood up, Kim and Serena by our side.

- I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, Hannah Montana. – Dana said to Serena, who smiled.

- Don't just stand there, get them! – Psyche ordered Eros, who summoned his bright red bow.

- You two, go! – Kim said – We'll cover you!

Dana and I ran out of the office while my sister and Serena shot bullets and arrows, keeping the two gods busy. The daughter of Poseidon, took the pen off her pocket as we heard lizards running toward us. I closed the zipper of my jacket, but that was it.

- I have no weapon! – I screamed when I remembered the monsters had taken away my drumsticks. Unlike Dana's Riptide, they couldn't magically reappear in my pocket whenever I lost them.

- Paris, heads up! – Kim ran out of the office and threw me the sword she carried on her back. I caught it in the air, while my sister slid across the floor on her knees and craved four bullets in the heads of four different lizards.

- The stairs is that way! – Serena said, while shooting her golden arrows incredibly fast.

- Come on! – Kim screamed as more and more lizards ran to surround us.

- Don't let them get out of this building alive! – we heard Psyche screaming as we ran across the hallway to our left. Kim and Serena covered us till we blasted through the stairs door and started rushing down, fifteen floors between us and salvation.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and when I realized it, we were running toward the exit of the building. We were only a dozen meters away when lizards surprised us from our sides. We fought them, but more and more seemed to show up every minute, plus the ones coming down the stairs would reach us any second now.

- We have to blow these things! – Kim said – On the count of three, we run to the exit!

She took out a round shaped device from her suit and glued it to the wall, the beeping timer showed fifteen seconds left.

- Let's go! – precisely after three seconds, Kim gave us the signal and we ran like crazy toward the exit, the lizards following us, their sharp fangs and claws going for our heels. Kim set her foot on the door, which blasted open. We ran as far as we could before turning around toward the building. I looked around and went into shock. There were only three of us.

- Dana! – I screamed. One of the lizards had taken the daughter of Poseidon by the pants and was holding her inside the building. I rushed back to save her, but Kim held me.

- Paris, there's no time! – as she said that, Dana disappeared inside building and a huge ball of flame flew out the door, it's fire burning everything inside the stairs.

- No! – I screamed. Serena burst out in tears and Kim closed her eyes, none of us wanting to believe what had just happened. Serena's golden bow fell on the ground and we embraced each other, needing each other's support. I felt as if I would fall to the ground if Serena weren't there to hold me. It wasn't possible. No, Dana couldn't be gone.

- Paris, look! – Serena pointed at the door in flames and what I saw made my heart beat more alive than it ever did.

Dana walked out of the building, surrounded by a thick ball of water, remaining unharmed inside it. Her big brown eyes found me and I ran toward her. The water around her dropped to the ground and I hugged her tight, spinning her in the air before putting her feet on the ground again. Feeling her in my arms and her salty ocean scent filling my lungs made me feel happier than I ever did in my whole life.

- Gods, I thought I lost you! – I said.

Dana's big brown eyes stared at mine and she smiled like I had never seen her smiling before. I could see all her teeth and her eyes narrowed with joy, it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

- You'll never lose me, Paris.

I hugged her again and felt strong, invincible, capable of doing anything. I knew in that moment that I would be able to give my life to not feel what it's like to lose her again.


	23. Twenty Three

Twenty Three

We got into the white van and sped out of Downtown Los Angeles, but that still wasn't enough to make us feel safe.

- You're going to need a place to stay, you can't go back to the hotel, that's the first place they're going to look. – Kim said, staring at us through the rearview mirror.

- Another hotel? – Serena asked. Before answering, Kim cut through two SUVs, making all of us get thrown violently to the left. I was glad I hadn't eaten much that morning, a full stomach and demigod driving are two things that don't go well together.

- No, that's too easy to trace. Security cameras, phones, registers. No, you need somewhere crowded with no surveillance. A place where you'll feel safe. – she said.

Dana and Serena looked at each other and said at the same time:

- The beach.

Kim smiled and agreed.

- Under the sun and next to the sea.

She entered the Pacific Coast Highway and took us all the way to Malibu. We arrived at the shore one hour and a half later, the beach was filled with people having fun, enjoying the summer. It made me really miss Camp Half-Blood. Before we got out of the van, I turned Serena's hair black.

- How do I look? – she asked, running her fingers through her new dark strands of hair.

- I prefer the brown. – Dana said – I can't think of any nickname to call you with this hair.

Serena smiled satisfied and it hit me.

- You look like Selena Gomez. – I said.

- Oh, my gods. It's true! – Dana burst out laughing – _You are the thunder and I am the lightning…_

- Guys, seriously, do you even watch anything except the Disney Channel? – Serena asked.

- It's quality entertainment. – Dana shrugged.

- I watch it just for the girls. – I said, without thinking.

Serena smiled and blushed, while Dana's face turned green. Kim patted my back and laughed.

- Oh, brother. When are you going to learn?

We got out of the van and into the summer heat. I never liked beaches. But that was before the sun and the sea walked into my life. Now, beaches remind me of how Dana and Serena can go well together. Okay, that didn't sound right. I mean, I won't say I never thought about it, I'm a guy, we think that kind of stuff, but…

Okay, I'll just shut up now and get back to the story.

- If I were you, I'd spend the night here. If anything goes wrong, Dana and the ocean can take care of it. – Kim said outside the van – I wish I could help you more.

- Wait, you're leaving? – I asked – We don't have any idea where Victoria's being held. We need you, Kim.

My sister smiled sadly and put a hand on my shoulder.

- As worried as I am for Victoria, this is your quest, Paris, not mine. You need to do this. You have two great warriors by your side, you shall be fine. I know for a fact that you will bring Victoria back home.

- How can you be so sure of it?

- Because you are my brother. – she raised the sleeve on her right forearm, unveiling her rose shaped birthmark. – I know what you're capable of doing when your heart is on the line.

Kim and I hugged and she kissed me on the cheek, before getting back inside the van.

- Will I see you around? – I asked when she started the car.

- Maybe. Brothers have a way of always being there when they need each other the most.

Kim smiled and I saw her green and blue eyes for the last time. The white van drove off and all I felt was the ocean breeze running through my hair. I turned around and Serena and Dana were already in the sand, the first enjoying a sunbath and the latter with her feet on the ocean.

We spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon in Malibu. My magic on Serena proved to be effective once again, no one approached her asking for a picture or an autograph. Although, I think I saw a couple of paparazzi taking pictures of us. I wouldn't be surprised to wake up to the headline "_Serena Grace goes black_".

When the night came, we set up a small camp in the sand. We were exhausted and frustrated. We had no idea where to go from there, there were no leads, nothing that could point us at the location where Victoria was being held. Plus, we had to assume that Eros and Psyche were looking for us. We weren't safe anymore, not even near the ocean.

It was around 12 am when we prepared to sleep. I took the first watch, while Dana and Serena rested. The beach was almost deserted at night, but the mansions around us were all lighted up. I closed my eyes and breathed the sea breeze. For some reason, it made me feel calm and peaceful.

- I can't sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Serena sitting beside me. Her hair was back to golden, but, since the beach was practically deserted, there was no need to apply the black on her again.

- I can't stop thinking about Victoria. – I said – I just want to save her, I don't care about Eros or Psyche or whatever they're planning, I just want to make sure my sister is safe.

- I can't stop wondering what they're up to, though. – Serena said – Or why they did all that stuff just to get to you. I mean, what about you could be so important?

- Ouch.

Serena laughed and put her head on my shoulder. Her smile slowly fading away.

- You know, the way you reacted when we thought Dana had… - her green eyes got lost in the sea – If it were me, would you do the same?

- Of course, Serena. – I said, swallowing dry.

She stared into my eyes and smiled sadly.

- No, you wouldn't. Not like that. It's pretty obvious, you know?

I didn't say anything. To me, it wasn't that obvious. The prophecy said that only true love would expose the way to victory. If Dana really was, you know, then why were we sitting on that beach with no idea what to do next, so far away from reaching our goal?

- Come on, Paris. I'm a big girl. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You know, sometimes I may seem like this really confident girl that gets everything she wants, but sometimes I just don't feel like I deserve having more. I am already so lucky. Having my dad there when I was growing up, being able to live my dream, travel around the world, buy anything I want. You can only be so lucky, you know?

- Serena, come on. You're amazing and I'm sure you worked hard to get everything you have today. Of course you deserve that and much, much more. – I said.

Serena smiled and looked down before piercing me with her watery emerald eyes.

- You know? You really are a great guy, Paris. No wonder I fell in love with you. There isn't one little piece of you that isn't amazing.

I chuckled sadly and hid my insecurity with a smile.

- You're just saying that because of the love magic I exhale.

Serena held my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

- No, Paris. I really don't think it's just because of that.

We smiled and stared at each other in silence for several seconds. I just loved Serena, I really loved her. But love comes in various forms.

I could hear Serena's heart racing fast, her eyes went to my lips for a split second. It was when a wave hit us hard, getting us all wet from head to toe, even though we were meters away from the sea. Serena looked over my shoulder to where Dana slept peacefully, a timid smile on her lips. She laughed and rested her wet head on my shoulder.

- Goodnight, Paris Hilton. – she closed her eyes and fell asleep right there, seeming glad for having me around. I put my arm around her and made her comfortable in my embrace. I know I was really glad to have her around.

After some minutes, I was about to fall asleep myself when a voice beside me made me jump while seated, making Serena fall on the sand.

- Ouch. – she said, trying to take the sand out of her hair.

- I'm so sorry for that, Serena. – Demetria said from the big shiny light display beside me. Her and Emily were inside the Aphrodite Cabin, their eyes full of hope.

- Demetria, what's up?

- I'm sorry for messaging you this late, but I think we may have discovered something that might help you find Victoria. – she said.

I sat up straight and focused, behind the Iris message Dana woke up and quickly walked behind me to hear what Demetria had to say.

- Since you left we've been going through the wreckage of the celebration with kids from the Hecate Cabin, trying to find a lead that could point us to where Morgaine might be keeping Victoria.

Morgaine. I had almost forgotten about that name. She was who Chiron thought the sorcerer who took Victoria was.

- Do you remember the Aphrodite and Dionysus ice sculpture we ordered? – Emily asked.

- Yeah, yeah. I remember Kevin saying it came from… - all the hair on my body stood up – Los Angeles.

- Paris, the Hecate guys found traces of magic around the area where the sculpture melted. They were almost certain it was the object she concealed herself in to get in here. They said something about objects made of primal elements of nature being better to do that kind of magic. – Demetria explained.

- That is great, but how will that help us find Morgaine? – Dana asked beside me, now fully awake.

Demetria opened her blockbuster smile and held a piece of paper.

- I have the address from where the sculpture was sent right here.

She told us the address, it was right there in Malibu. Serena smiled and immediately stood up.

- Guys, I know Malibu like the palm of my hand. The house with that number probably is a couple miles away from here in that direction. – she pointed at the long line of mansions behind Demetria and Emily's Iris message.

- We're going there now. – I said, me and Dana standing up.

- Good luck, guys! We're praying for the gods to keep you safe. – Demetria said before ending the message, her eyes gleaming with hope.

We picked up the things we brought with us to the beach, which was basically just a small bag and the sword Kim left me after I lost my drumsticks in Eros's building.

- Let's go. – Dana said, starting to walk in the direction Serena pointed us – This quest ends tonight.


	24. Twenty Four

Twenty Four

The address Demetria gave us led us to a huge gray gothic style mansion, with a deck as high as the walls of a fortress separating the property from the shore. We stopped in front of a little oak door, the only way inside the mansion/fort.

- If Morgaine really cared about not being found, we wouldn't be here so easily. – Dana said, uncapping Riptide – We need to be careful.

- You mean she's probably waiting for us? – I said, tightening the grip around my sword.

- The door's open. – Serena said, after touching the door that opened easily, granting us access to the sorcerer's lair. – We really are expected.

- We need to be even more careful, then. Serena, prepare your bow. – Dana said – You'll go first.

Serena stepped into the darkness with a golden arrow pointing forward, ready to cut through the cranium of the first monster that appeared in our way. What we entered wasn't really a deck, it was a front yard. The property was huge, we could see the garden's extension going way beyond the gray house. There wasn't one single source of light in the place except for the full moon high in the sky. Serena looked up and whispered a prayer to her aunt Artemis. By what I knew about the goddess of the hunt back then, I thought that the only way Artemis would agree to help me would be if I promised to stay away from her hunters forever.

A thin fog started to take over the ground, hiding the grass, staying above our feet. I knew that couldn't be good.

- There! – Serena pointed her arrow to a bush nearby. Because of the darkness, at first I didn't see anything. As we got closer, I saw a pale body, lying dead in the middle of the garden. The moonlight intensified and I saw Victoria's empty brown eyes staring at me.

The blade slipped from my grip and I fell on my knees.

- What… - the reaction was stuck in my throat.

I turned to face Serena and Dana. There was shock in their eyes. A bright yellow light shined above their heads and they fell lifeless on the ground, blood quickly surrounding me like a red sea. I stood there completely paralyzed, my brain overwhelmed by all of that. I couldn't even process what was happening.

When a distant scream made all the hair on my body stand up. I knew it was something important, something that I need to take care of, but I was lost there in the middle of the blood of three of the people that I cared about the most. Another muffled scream made my heart race. I closed my eyes and opened them again, the scene around me flickered in yellow. The screams became clearer. I focused on them and forced my eyes.

Everything faded in a yellow fog and I saw myself in the garden again, but there was no blood. The screams sounded just beside me and I immediately stood up. Dana and Serena were knocked down on the floor, screaming in shock as if they were facing their worst possible fear.

- It's an illusion. – I muttered to myself.

I rushed toward Serena and shook her by the shoulder, trying to pull her out of the trance.

- Serena! Serena, listen to me! – I shouted, she kept screaming in horror – Serena, it's Paris! That is not real! Follow my voice! Follow my voice…

She stopped screaming and started looking around, her eyes blinking fast. I grabbed her face and forced her terrified eyes to face me.

- Serena, I'm here. I'm here for you, it isn't real.

Her emerald eyes slowly focused on my face as she snapped out of it.

- Paris! But… There was… - she looked around, searching for the horrendous things she was seeing till then.

- It was an illusion! It must've been Morgaine! Quick, we must help Dana!

We ran to where Dana stood in a fetal position, crying and sobbing, nodding her head uncontrollably.

- No, no… It can't be… No…

- Ariel, snap out of it! – Serena grabbed her by the jacket and slapped her on the face.

- No! No! No, my gods, please, no! Take me instead! Please, not him! Not him! – tears rolled furiously down Dana's face.

I wrapped my arms around her and placed her head against my chest.

- Dana, it's an illusion. None of this is happening. It's Paris, follow my voice. – I whispered in her ear.

She craved her nails on my back and tried to break out my arms.

- No! Paris is dead! You killed him! You took him away from me!

- Dana, I'm here! I'm alive, this is all an illusion! Listen to me, Dana! – I shouted, but she was starting to become catatonic, completely overwhelmed by shock.

- We're losing her! – Serena sobbed beside me.

- No, Dana! I will not lose you again! Dana, my love, I'm here! I'm here for you! – I burst out in tears when she stopped moving in my arms.

Her head slowly moved and she struggled to focus her big brown eyes on me.

- Paris… Are you….

She held her arms tight around me, gasping in relief.

- Gods, it wasn't real! It wasn't real!

- No, no it wasn't.

I helped her stand up and she wiped off her tears before picking Riptide from the floor.

- I'm sorry, I'm okay now. – she avoided my eyes, probably too embarrassed, and I felt the same way.

- Come on, we have to keep moving.

I started walking toward the mansion, Dana and Serena following me close. The medieval style double-doors were slightly open. I carefully opened them, seeing nothing but darkness on the inside of the house. I looked back at the girls and they nodded, I swallowed dry and took my first step inside the mansion. Suddenly, everything started to become clearer. The mansion had no floor or room divisions, except for a double stairs that led to a room full of strange equipment, like a mad scientist's lab, at the other side of house.

The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, giving us the impression we were outside.

- What the fuck is this now, Hogwarts? – Serena said, the bow and arrow tense in her hands.

Beside us were dozens of statues of sorcerers, dogs and the goddess of magic, Hecate, herself. We walked slowly, trying to avoid any traps until we stood between the stairs, Morgaine's office above us. I tried to look for a place where Victoria might be, but I saw nothing except for dozens of jars filled with luminous liquids and samples of things that were just too weird to explain.

- Where's Morgaine? – Dana said, searching the house for the sorcerer.

- Maybe she's not home. – Serena said.

I felt a cold breeze against the back of my head and turned around, in time to see bright yellow eyes appear in the darkness.

- Heroes, don't you know it's impolite to keep people waiting? – said the diabolic voice.

We gathered side by side, ready to take on the sorcerer. She seemed to materialize out of black smoke right before our eyes. Without hesitating, Serena pointed and shot an arrow in the middle of her eyes, but she quickly dodged it, letting out a cold laugh that seemed to paralyze my muscles.

- This isn't target practice, child of Apollo. I am Morgaine, daughter of Hecate. Prepare to fall to my magic.

Morgaine made a quick gesture and sent Serena flying across the room. She banged her back hard against the handrail of the stair and fell on the ground.

- Son of a bitch… - Serena mannered to whisper, while trying to get up.

- I ran into your grandparents once, girl. Even the greats Jason and Piper Grace couldn't against my magic, what makes you think you have any chance?

Morgaine started rambling something in ancient Greek and raising her hand toward Serena.

- I don't think so. – Dana swung Riptide toward the sorcerer's arm, forcing her to evade.

Morgaine chuckled and ripped out a part of her dress. The black fabric turned into a long, dark blade that gleamed against the light of her yellow eyes.

- Are you ready? – I asked Dana, raising my sword.

- Fuck yes.

Morgaine charged against us and we defended the blow, but she gestured with her hand and a green glow hit Dana, throwing her against the nearest wall. She fell on the floor and stared at the opened door.

- Paris, keep her busy! – she screamed.

Morgaine laughed and started to attack me, her demonic face twisted in an evilly amused smiled.

- Son of Aphrodite. – she said, quickly getting away from me – Would you like to see your dear sister?

I hesitated and Morgaine laughed. A jar filled with a pink and green light flew to her hand, she opened it and Victoria materialized before me, falling into my arms.

- Paris! – she was pale and weak, you could see she'd lost a lot of blood. – I knew you were coming!

- Victoria! – I held her in my arms and tried to protect her.

- I was waiting for decades to get my hands on one of Aphrodite's. The potions I can make with her blood can be sold for millions of dollars. Hollywood stars, billionaire housewives, would pay as much as I ask for a sip of eternal beauty. – Morgaine said, staring at my sister. – Eros really knows how to bargain.

Victoria managed to stand beside me. I looked back, trying to locate Dana, but she was nowhere to be seen.

- Oh, don't worry. The daughter of Poseidon thinks she can use the ocean against me, she'll be right back to be taken down along with you. – she threw the empty jar in the air, sucking Victoria back into captivity. – You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?

- You know, for a second there, I kinda did. – I said, spinning my sword and charging against Morgaine, furious for having my sister taken away from me again.

Morgaine shot a green magic against me and I tried to defend it with my blade. A flash and the celestial bronze melted in my hands like a popsicle in the summer.

- Honestly, this is child's play, hero. – she closed her fist and I felt as if the air around me was crushing me. I fell on the ground, every muscle in my body burning in pain.

Morgaine turned her back on me and slowly walked away. She summoned an empty jar and stopped before Serena.

- The talent for music, a tone perfect voice, the unparallel artistry of Apollo. Other things that people are willing to pay a lot to possess.

- Bite me, you old bitch! – Serena said, spilling blood, her voice filled with pain, before turning into a ray of sunlight and being trapped inside the jar.

Morgaine was taking people I loved away from me and I couldn't do anything. I was mobilized, completely helpless. That was worse than any pain her magic could inflict on me. A loud bang sounded behind me, breaking the spell that trapped me. I stood up and saw Dana marching inside the house, an entire river flowing around her, obeying her command.

- Look, here she is. – Morgaine said to me, pointing amusingly at Dana. – Let's see what she's got.

Dana's body trembled with power as she yielded the immense body of water, sending it like a missile toward the sorcerer, hitting her with the force of a dozen horses. No human being could survive a strike that intense. Dana stumbled dizzy, exhausted after using so much power. The entire house was flooded with water.

There was so sign of Morgaine anywhere, our eyes met and Dana smiled relieved, but I knew it was too soon for that. The sorcerer materialized behind her, holding her dark blade against Dana's neck. All the water in the house evaporated.

- Nice try, daughter of Poseidon. Nice try. Your father would be proud. – she made Dana fly in the air and land harshly beside me, then materialized in front of us, an expression of triumph in her face.

- You two lovebirds would make marvelous ingredients, but Eros wants you, son of Aphrodite, dead. And what he offered me is worth a lot more than any money in the world.

- I thought money was the only thing you cared about. What could he offer you that would make you turn down such a rare _ingredient_ as me? – I said, my arms tight around Dana, who was now unconscious.

- Don't flatter yourself, boy. You might be the first and only of your kind, but your blood is no different than your sisters. Plus, Eros offered me something no money can buy. Immortality. – she grinned with ambition – Him and Psyche want to become kings of Olympus. And I already have my name written on one of those thrones.

- They want to overthrow the gods? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. – I said.

- Is it, son of Aphrodite? Everything comes to an end. The gods put an end to reign of the Titans, their progenitors, it's only a matter of history repeating itself. They have ruled for too long. It's time for the next generation to step in and claim the throne of the west.

In my arms, Dana started to regain conscience.

- Paris?

- I'm here. – I said, touching gently her face. Enjoying what could be my last few moments with her.

- It's over. – Morgaine said, watching us – But don't worry, she won't be killed. At least not now. She'll rest on one of my shelves, waiting till the day she can be useful to me. Just like your sister and your friend. As for you, I'm only doing you a favor. Ending your life soon, saving you from a lot of suffering you'd still have to face living as a half-blood. Maybe one day, when I am a goddess, I can come visit you in the Underworld, so you can thank me for doing this. But enough talking.

Morgaine summoned a jar and opened it. Dana started being pulled, slipping through my arms.

- Paris! – she screamed, holding on to my jacket.

- Dana. – I whispered, in shock. – I…

I wasn't letting her go. We were both being dragged toward eternal confinement.

- Paris, you need to let go! – Dana screamed.

- No! – I said, holding her even tighter, the jar becoming closer and closer.

- Paris…

Dana looked into my eyes desperately. She pulled me closer and caught my lips with hers. I forgot about everything around me. All I could feel was Dana's salty lips on mine. She pushed me away and stared for the last time into my eyes.

- I love you, Paris.

She pushed me hard, making me lose my grip on her. In the blink of an eye she was sucked inside the jar, becoming a glowing blue liquid.

A scream of pain came from my very essence, as if someone had taken away a part of me. I stood up and felt that feeling taking control of me, numbing my mind and body. All I felt was my heart pumping like it never did before. I could still feel her taste on my lips. It was her. It had always been her. It was her at the night of the celebration, she kissed me in the dark. She was the one. The only one.

I breathed deep and felt the fire burning in my chest, in my very soul. I felt her inside of me, giving me strength, giving me power. A pink and green aura surrounded me, growing exponentially, lighting the entire room. In my mind, only her smile, her big brown eyes, her sweet voice, her smooth skin.

I loved her. I loved Dana. It was her. She was my true love.

Morgaine looked terrified at me when my interior exploded in light, the power emanating from every cell of my being. I felt something growing in my inside pocket, as my mother's voice echoed in my mind. _The jacket was not the only present._ I reached inside my jacket and took out a single rose, a rare green rose. I touched its petals with the tip of my fingers. The rose then expanded, taking the form of a sword, its blade glowing in bright pink, the light of love.

I zipped my jacket, feeling the armor growing heavy on me, closed my left fist and span the sword, my eyes finding Morgaine, who remained paralyzed by fear before me. The rage I felt for her, for what she did to Dana, Serena and Victoria took over me and my blade changed its glow to scarlet red, the light of fury.

The sorcerer screamed and released an avalanche of spells toward me, but I simply defended them with my glowing blade, getting closer to her every second. She screamed even louder and the fabric of her dress became several long and thick black tentacles. She tried to squash me with them, but I simply evaded them without thinking. I was lighter than a plume, faster than a speeding train, mightier than a raging fire.

Morgaine swung against me and I cut one of the tentacles with my blade, slaying another one next. She howled in pain and charged against me with everything she got, I jumped between her tentacles, stepping on them, using them as stairs as I made my way up, slipping right through her grip. I jumped high in the air and saw the sorcerer's horrified expression, in that brief moment when she realized that death was inevitable.

Morgaine still tried to conjure a spell against me, but my blade found its way inside her head first, burying itself on the sorcerer's face. She ceased screaming and exploded in a big flash of colors, yellow, pink, green, blue, the magic escaping her now dead body. I fell with my feet where the daughter of Hecate once stood.

Jars broke all around me, creating a thick rain of shattered glass that dissipated when it hit the magical energy all around the house. Light flashed everywhere and nearly a hundred people appeared in the room, their faces full of confusion. Some wore clothes that were popular decades ago, some seemed to have just been captured a few days ago. My eyes searched for the person who mattered the most.

Someone poked my shoulder. I turned around and there she was, her big brown eyes sparkling in beauty, her smile lighting my entire world. I touched her face with my left hand and smiled, before taking her lips. Her arms wrapped themselves around me as my heart exploded with love. It was the kiss of an entire life.

Our lips parted, but our bodies remained together, magnetically attached to each other.

- I love you, Dana. – I said, not containing my smile, my blade shining in the light of love again.

- I know, Paris. I know. – she said, her voice making my entire body tremble, before kissing me again.

I wish somehow time could've been frozen right there. In that exact moment. I wanted to live forever in that moment.

- Paris, quick! – Dana and I parted, Victoria was carrying Serena, who laid unconscious in her arms, blood dripping from her clothes.

- Take her outside! – I said – Quick, take her to the sun!

- Paris, it's 5 am, the sun doesn't come up for another two hours! – Dana said, checking her watch.

I took Serena from Victoria's arms and ran outside, the night sky welcoming us as we stormed out of Morgaine's lair, heading toward the beach. Once in the sand, I laid her down and looked at the sky.

- Please, please, please. – I pleaded, holding her cold hand.

Victoria tried to bring her back, making mouth-to-mouth, chest massage, everything. Nothing seemed to work. Victoria gave up and a tear rolled down her face.

- I… I… I can't do anything else.

But I didn't give up. I held Dana's hand to give me strength and stared at the sky.

- Please, please don't let her die. Not like this.

The air became warmer as the pitch black night became purple, then dark blue. The sky was covered by clouds, but a ray of light broke through them, shining on top of us, the sunlight embracing Serena. Her hand became warmer and her hair even more golden as the color returned to her face. Her chest started going up and down again.

- She's breathing! – Victoria said smiling.

I looked up and smiled at the light.

- Thank you, Lord Apollo.

The light ceased and we saw ourselves in the middle of a rainy, gray sunrise. Serena coughed blood and opened her emerald eyes, looking confused at us.

- What the fuck happened? – she said, making us all explode in smiles.

- You almost died, Serena. – I said.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

- Please, do you think you'll get rid of me so easily, Paris Hilton?

I laughed and kissed her forehead, before helping her stand up again. I took a deep breath as I looked to Dana, Serena and Victoria. I managed to save all of them. I couldn't be happier. I glanced at Victoria and she smiled, we then involved Dana and Serena in a group hug, not letting them go anywhere.

- Oh, not the aphrodisiac over affection, please! I almost died! – Serena complained. – Thank you. – she said when we broke the hug.

My hand held Dana's and we looked at each other. No word needed to be said. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

- Awwwww, you guys! – Victoria said. – You are so cute!

Serena rolled her eyes and got between Dana and me, wrapping her arms around us.

- Okay, just because we're all friends and everything now, doesn't mean that I want to watch _this_ all the time, okay? No cuddling or fondling when I'm around. That's rule number one. – she said.

- What's rule number two? – Dana asked.

- Paris can't complain when I write a bunch of songs about him for my next album.

- Oh, don't worry, Taylor Swift. I won't, I promise.

Serena smiled and punched me in the arm and walked away.

- I know you won't, Paris Hilton.

Next was Victoria who hugged us.

- So cute, you two! I can't wait to tell Demetria and Emily! Oh, and don't worry. – she winked at us – I'll take Serena for a walk so you can be alone.

She kissed us on the cheek, hugged us again and went away, dragging Serena by the arm. The daughter of Apollo complained, but was still too weak to resist.

- You better get used to all this affection. – I said, when we were finally alone. – It runs in the family.

- Well, you should prepare me then. – Dana said, pushing me against her and kissing me deep. I held her by the waist as the blade in my hand turned back into a green rose.

I smiled and offered the rose to Dana.

- You better keep that always with you. – she said – You're gonna need it a lot more than you know.

We smiled and kissed again, before running after Victoria and Serena. From there, we would eat breakfast real quick and embark on the first plane to New York.

It was time to go back home.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

It felt great to be back at Camp Half-Blood and reunite with Victoria, Emily and Demetria, all of us together once again. But at the same time, it felt kind of weird. It's amazing how much you can change in just a couple of days. A lot of people were waiting for us at Half-Blood Hill, but mostly our closest friends and colleagues. Markus, the Dionysus brothers, Serena's brothers and some friends to Victoria and Dana that I didn't really know.

- Welcome back, bro. – Markus said, patting me on the back – But next time I'll go with you. You'll see how things will run smoothly with a protector by your side.

- Where the hell were you all the time, by the way? You didn't even attend the celebration. – I asked.

- Been seeing this wood nymph, she doesn't let go of me not even one minute! – he whispered.

- Yeah, I know the feeling. – I said, while Dana hugged me from the back.

We all gathered under a pine in the Cabins Valley, Serena narrating all our adventures, exaggerating a little bit on the details, but just a little bit.

- And then I was trapped into this small jar and, next thing I know, I wake up on the beach with people staring funny at me. – she said at the end.

- That was great. Really courageous. – Nicholas said, making everyone stare at him. – I mean, jars are scary. They're closed and there isn't much air inside.

Kevin rolled his eyes and laughed.

- Can you believe this guy? "They're closed". Way to go, bro.

Serena came closer and punched the head of Cabin Twelve in the arm.

- Leave curly alone. He's just being nice. – she looked at Nicholas and smiled.

I would never admit this, but I felt a little bit bad. Damn, that girl moves on fast.

From where we were, I saw a lot of commotion in front of Cabin Six. The sons of Athena were screaming and crying, looking helpless at Chiron, who only nodded.

- Been meaning to tell you. – Markus said, beside me – Seems like Alexandra ran away from camp yesterday. Her brothers are going crazy, there's no sign of her anywhere.

- Do you think she'll come back? – Dana asked.

- We don't know what happened to her, if she's fine or not. But she didn't show up to sleep yesterday. Chiron thinks she ran away.

- Do you happen to know why?

Markus didn't answer, but Eric, Alexandra's younger brother, saw me in the distance and his stare left no room for doubt.

- Damn. – I whispered to myself, the hair in the back of my head standing up while my mom's words echoed in my mind.

I know I say this a lot, but I gotta say it again. I love my sisters. After dinner, they left Dana and I all alone, the Aphrodite Cabin all for ourselves. She threw me in my bed as soon as we shut the door and started kissing me, but I stopped her lips.

- Wait. Come on. – I held her hand and took her upstairs.

- Woah. – she said, before the huge bed surrounded by thick black marble columns.

- They say when a love is celebrated in it, it lives forever, that it can never be unbroken.

I saw Dana's big brown eyes analyzing the bed with curiosity. Right there, looking at her face, I knew for sure that I was more than willing to take the risk with her. She stared into my eyes and smiled.

- I love you, Paris.

- I love you too, Dana.

We lied on the bed and started kissing. The red silk sheets glowed like fire as our hands started discovering each other's bodies. The passion taking over our skin, our hearts beating at the same rhythm. She smiled and helped me take off my leather jacket, throwing it to the ground. I know I promised my mom, but I guess she wouldn't mind if I took the jacket off that one time. Or every single time after that. Love magic filled the air as we felt our love growing stronger, feeling each other's body, our souls becoming one. The sheets glowed like the sun and suddenly we both knew it.

Forever started that night.

Suddenly, I was back at Eros's office. The big glass windows showed the skyscrapers of Los Angeles all lit up like constellations of stars. My brother and Psyche stared at the horizon, while the fireplace burned with a purple fire, painting the entire room the same color as the aura of the goddess of the soul.

- Are you sure we can trust her? – she asked, her glowing eyes solid with doubt.

- My love, I thought this through. – Eros said – It says on the list. She answered my call. Believe me, she wants the same as we do. She's been my backup plan since the beginning.

Psyche stared at her husband when steps echoed inside the room. They turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair and big sapphire blue eyes, her usually tender face marked by tears and sorrow.

- Alexandra. – Eros said – Come closer.

She walked till the middle of the room, staring furiously at the gods. But I knew that rage wasn't directed at them.

- You said you could help me. – her voice sounded deep and cold, so different from the one I remembered in my head.

- Tell us what you want. – Psyche said, peeking inside the daughter of Athena's soul, getting to know every single feeling that moved her. A devilish smile cut through Psyche's flawless face.

- I want Paris Monroe dead, buried, humiliated. – Alexandra said, tears rolling down her face – I want to make him pay for what he did to me.

Eros and Psyche glanced at each other and smiled.

- We are here to help you, Alexandra. – Eros said.

My heart raced and I opened my eyes. I was in Cabin Ten, my sisters sleeping peacefully around me. But I didn't feel relief. Reality didn't bring me safety and reassurance. That was no dream. I just knew it, with every cell in my body.

I put on my jacket and walked out of the cabin, heading to the shore. The sunrise painted the sky orange and blue, making the sea shine even more beautifully. I felt the sand on my toes and filled my lungs with the ocean breeze, it was almost the same as feeling her smell.

- You seem happy.

I opened my eyes and saw my mother beside me, the wind blowing through her perfect hair, every aspect of her shining in even more beauty than the sunrise in front of us.

- When I think about her, I am. – I said, my smile slowly fading away – But I had this dream last night.

- Yes. – she nodded – But you knew this was going to happen.

I sighed and nodded. It was my fault that was happening. Entirely my fault. Aphrodite smiled and held my hand, trying to comfort me.

- You couldn't have prevented this, even if you knew ahead. It was her destiny. But you need to be ready, this will be your biggest challenge yet. – she smiled and pointed at my jacket – How do you like your other present?

I took out the green rose and held it in my hand. It may look like just a flower, but I could feel in my grasp all the power it carried. The same power that burned inside of me, running through my veins, making me feel like I was ready to face anything.

- Its name is _Synaisthimata, _the sword of feelings. It's blade will always reflect what you feel in your heart. Make sure it never makes you lose track of the feelings that really matter.

My fingertips touched the green petals and the sword appeared in my hand, glowing in a pink light.

- Are you thinking about her? – my mother asked, a smile as huge as Demetria's marking her features.

I smiled, feeling my heart beat strong.

- One of mine and one of Poseidon's. – Aphrodite gasped – It reminds me of London, but that was almost 400 years ago.

- What?

- Nothing, that was another time, another story. – she came closer and kissed me on the forehead – I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Even after you disobeyed me and went after _her_.

- I had to save Victoria, mom.

- I know, my love. And I was naive to think that I could keep you safe away from her, from both of them. You are the only thing that stands between them and their goal, and they won't rest until it's over. That is your destiny, Paris.

I glanced at her and swallowed dry.

- Is that what the prophecy about me said?

Aphrodite bit her lip and stared into the sunrise.

- I won't get into details, not now, not yet. – she looked into my eyes – But you, Paris, are the only one who can prevent the fall of Olympus and the end of western civilization as we know it.

I tightened my grip around Synaisthimata, feeling the weight of those words on my shoulders. Everything seemed peaceful now, but that wouldn't last for long. I thought about the last few days and sighed, trying to imagine what was still to come. Only one thing I knew for certain.

That was only the beginning.

THE END

**A/N:** _Just wanna let everyone know that I'll work in another story before coming back to Paris and the gang, so it might be a couple of months, maybe more till you get to read the sequel. _

_Also, just to clarify, I use dashes instead of quote marks because that's how we write in Portuguese, which is my native language, and it's how I'm used to write. But due to requests, I'm gonna start using quote marks in my stories from now on, so don't worry, and thank you for not letting that prevent you from enjoying the story._

_A special thanks to my girlfriend Dana, who served as inspiration and support. I love you so much. You are my everything._

_I hope you all check out my next project! And don't forget that Paris will be back…_

_ Thank you all! Writing this was pretty fun,_

_ Pedro._


End file.
